Possesive Side
by aicchan
Summary: Saatnya untuk menunjukkan kesungguhan didepan keluarga. Apa yang akan terjadi? Last Chapter. RR plis
1. New Friend

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

Okay.... another fic dari saia. Yang idenya udah diterawang ama Mbah** Niero** entah dari jaman kapan*disepak* Berawal dari pikiran, 'andai Harry dari kecil udah diasuh ama Sirius, en Draco jadi anak Gryffindor gara-gara ingin 'bebas' dari nama keluarganya, seperti Sirius dulu'. Jadi deh... saia nge-plot cerita ga jelas ini^^ **no**** War** fic.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 1 : New Friend**

"Saatnya berangkat, Harry," Sirius memeluk putra baptisnya dan menepuk kepala anak lelaki berusia 11 tahun itu.

"Sirius... apa aku bisa masuk Gryffindor? Sepertimu atau Remus?" tanya anak bermata hijau cemerlang itu.

Sirius tersenyum, "aku yakin, Harry. Darah Gryffindor mengalir kental dalam tubuhmu," kata pria berambut hitam gondrong itu, "nah—ayo masuk ke kereta! Lihat, Ron sudah melambai padamu dari dalam."

Harry berpaling ke arah kereta Hogwarts Express, ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut merah sebayanya yang sudah melambai-lambai semangat. Ron Weasley, sahabatnya dari keluarga Weasley yang sudah dianggap Harry sebagai keluarga keduanya setelah Sirius, ayah baptisnya.

"Oke. Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa tulis surat padaku!" Harry memeluk Sirius sekilas sebelum akhirnya naik ke kereta menuju ke kompartemen dimana Ron berada.

"Lama sekali kau, Harry. Bicara apa dengan Sirius?" tanya Ron.

"Tak ada. Hanya salam perpisahan saja," Harry duduk di depan Ron. Dia lalu memandang ke luar jendela, masih dia lihat Sirius berdiri di antara para orang tua murid lain. Harry melambaikan tangan saat kereta itu mulai berjalan.

"Akhirnya kita masuk Hogwarts juga," kata Ron, "Kasihan Ginny, harus sendiri di rumah."

"_Yeah_, tapi tahun depan dia masuk Hogwarts juga kan?" Harry menurunkan tangannya saat sosok Sirius sudah tak terlihat lagi olehnya.

Koridor kereta masih dipenuhi anak-anak yang berlalu lalang mencari kompartemen kosong. Tak jarang di antara mereka melirik bahkan memandang Harry seperti melihat benda langka.

"Tuh kan... mulai lagi," Harry membenahi kacamatanya dan menata poninya supaya menutupi bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir yang menjadi trademark-nya. Lambang yang menjadi bukti nyata kejatuhan penyihir terkejam sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ron terkekeh, "rasakan! Itu akibatnya kalau jadi orang terkenal."

"Bukan mauku!" Harry kali ini sebal benar pada rambutnya yang susah ditata, tapi dia tidak bisa protes, karena itu adalah mutlak berasal dari gen ayah kandungnya yang juga berambut hitam berantakan sepertinya.

"Terima nasib saja, Harry. Seluruh orang di dunia sihir tahu siapa kau. The-Boy-Who-Live. Kau mengalahkan Voldemort, Harry. Dan itu saat kau masih bayi," tetap saja ada nada kagum dari Ron meski Harry sudah sering mendengarnya bicara seperti itu sejak pertama mereka bertemu empat tahun lalu.

Harry tak mau berkomentar, karena dia sendiri tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa bisa, dia yang cuma bocah berusia satu tahun bisa menghindar dari kutukan kematian bahkan membuat kutukan itu memantul pada perapalnya yang tak lain adalah Voldemort sendiri dan akhirnya binasa karena serangan yang berbalik arah itu.

Saat koridor mulai sepi, ada seorang anak lelaki yang berdiri di pintu kompartemen mereka. Harry dan Ron memandang sosok berambut pirang platimun, berkulit pucat dan bermata keabuan itu. Dari pakaian yang dia kenakan, bisa diketahui dengan pasti kalau dia berasal dari keluarga berada.

"Keberatan kalau aku di sini? Yang lain sudah penuh," kata anak laki-laki itu.

"Ya, tak masalah. Masuklah!" Harry menggeser duduknya.

Anak itu meletakkan tasnya di rak atas dan duduk di sebelah Harry, "namaku Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

"Hai. Aku Potter. Harry Potter. Dan ini Ronald Weasley."

Anak itu tak tampak terkejut mendengar nama Harry Potter, membuat yang bersangkutan bingung, tapi senang.

"Malfoy... tunggu dulu. Kau bukan anaknya Lucius Malfoy, kan?" Ron memandang Draco dengan was-was.

"Dia ayahku. Dan ku harap kau tidak menilaiku seperti kau menilai ayahku," Draco tampaknya sedikit tersinggung, membuat Ron tutup mulut dan memandang ke arah lain.

Harry memandang sosok anak itu. Baru kali ini dia bertemu dengan orang yang tidak memandangnya dengan begitu antusias setelah mendengar namanya.

Sejenak suasana hening, Harry mencoba mengajak Draco berbincang, tapi anak laki-laki itu hanya diam dan memilih untuk membaca buku. Harry menyerah dan akhirnya ngobrol dengan Ron tentang asrama-asrama di Hogwarts.

"Mum benar-benar akan membunuhku kalau aku sampai tidak masuk Gryffindor," kata Ron, "tapi entahlah... aku tak begitu yakin."

"Aku juga ingin masuk Gryffindor. Dulu Sirius, Remus, Dad juga Mum ada di asrama itu," kata Harry, "bagaimana denganmu, Draco? Kau ingin masuk asrama mana?"

Saat itu Draco menoleh pada Harry dan Ron, "... mana pun selain Slytherin."

"Kenapa?" tanya Harry.

"Aku hanya tidak suka berada dalam genggaman Dad meski aku sedang bersekolah," Draco menutup bukunya, "dan ku harap aku bisa masuk Gryffindor. Ingin lihat wajahnya kalau tahu aku masuk asrama yang paling tidak dia sukai itu."

Harry dan Ron melongo saking terkejutnya mereka. Ron apalagi. Dia tahu benar reputasi keluarga Malfoy dari ayahnya yang bekerja di Kementrian. Keluarga Malfoy dulu dikenal sebagai pengikut setia Voldemort, yang tak diragukan lagi, adalah seorang Death Eater, para prajurit kepercayaan Voldemort di masa perang dulu. Keluarga Malfoy juga terkenal sebagai penganut setia sihir hitam. Keluarga aristrokat yang memiliki koneksi kuat dengan pemerintah dunia sihir, yang membuat mereka lolos dari jerat hukum.

"Wow... ini menakjubkan," kata Ron, "sorry nada bicaraku tadi."

"Tak masalah," kata Draco.

Obrolan terpaksa berhenti karena trolly makan sudah datang. Harry pun segera membeli beberapa cemilan untuknya dan untuk Ron juga. Bukannya bermaksud sombong, tapi Harry sudah menganggap Ron dan saudara-saudaranya seperti saudara kandungnya juga. Keluarga Weasley, meski mereka bukan termasuk golongan kelas atas, selalu baik pada Harry, menjamunya setiap kali dia menginap di The Burrow. Mr dan Mrs Weasley pun sayang padanya, tak segan marah padanya kalau dia salah. Itu kenapa Harry ingin membagi semua keberuntungannya pada keluarga itu.

Selesai membeli pengganjal perut sampai saatnya mereka tiba di Hogwarts, mereka pun kembali mengobrol. Tapi belum lagi lama, obrolan itu terputus karena kali ini ada tiga orang yang datang ke kompartemen mereka. Dua anak laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan.

"Malfoy... kami mencarimu kemana-mana. Kenapa kau malah ada di sini?" si anak perempuan bertanya dengan suara manja yang jelas dibuat-buat.

"Bukan urusanmu aku duduk dimana, Parkinson. Jadi lebih baik kau pergi," kata Draco dingin, "dan bawa dua bodyguardmu itu!"

Si cewek tampak tersinggung, "oh baiklah. Toh nanti kita duduk satu meja di Aula Besar. Bye, Dray."

Draco segera menutup pintu kompartemen begitu trio menyebalkan tadi pergi dan duduk lagi. Wajahnya kelihatan kesal.

"Siapa dia, Draco?" tanya Harry yang sedang membuka bungkus coklat kodok.

"Pansy Parkinson dan dua pengawalnya. Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle. Orang tua mereka teman baik orang tuaku, tapi mereka menyebalkan."

"_Yeah_... kelihatan kok dari tampangnya," kata Ron.

Dan belum lagi obrolan mereka berlanjut, muncul seorang anak cewek lain. Rambutnya coklat lebat dan dia sudah mengenakan seragam Hogwarts.

"Apa kalian melihat seekor katak?" tanyanya dengan nada yang sedikit terdengar sok, "anak bernama Neville kebingungan sejak tadi."

Ketiga anak laki-laki dalam kompartemen itu serempak menggeleng.

Cewek itu menghela nafas pasrah, "uh... okay kalau kalian tidak tahu," katanya, "tapi lebih baik kalian segera memakai jubah kalian, kita akan segera sampai," dia pun berbalk dan segera pergi.

"Apa semua anak cewek itu menyebalkan?" tanya Ron entah pada siapa.

Akhirnya mereka sama sekali tidak mengobrol lagi karena baru beberapa menit setelah mereka berganti pakaian, kereta pun berhenti. Maka bersama yang lain, mereka pun turun dari kereta.

"Itu Hagrid. Kata Sirius dia gamekeeper di Hogwarts," Harry memandang sosok yang luar biasa besar yang sedang mengatur anak-anak baru, termasuk mereka.

"Ya. Fred dan George bilang dia orang yang baik," sahut Ron.

Mengikuti rombongan anak kelas satu, mereka bertiga pun sampai ke danau dimana ada puluhan perahu menanti. Seruan kagum berkumandang saat melihat sosok kastil megah yang ada di sebrang danau itu. Kastil Hogwarts, tempat mereka akan mempelajari dan melatih kemampuan sihir mereka selama tujuh tahun ke depan. Hagrid lalu mengomando supaya satu perahu tak lebih dari empat orang. Sedikit heboh, semua buru-buru menaiki perahu itu.

"Boleh aku ikut kalian?"

Harry, Ron dan Draco menoleh dan mendapati anak cewek berambut coklat tadi di belakang mereka.

"Yang lain sudah penuh," kata anak perempuan itu.

"Tentu," lagi-lagi Harry yang memberi izin seolah mewakili temannya, "ayo, nanti kita terlambat.

Setelah semua naik ke perahu itu, mendadak seluruh perahu bergerak bersamaan membentuk armada dan menuju ke arah kastil itu.

"Aku Hermione Granger. Siapa nama kalian?" tanya anak perempuan itu.

Ketiga anak laki-laki itu pun memperkenalkan diri, dan Harry –sudah biasa- melihat Hermione memandangnya penuh minat.

"Jadi kau Harry Potter? Aku mendengar banyak tentangmu. Aku kelahiran muggle, tapi saat menerima surat dari Hogwarts, aku pun langsung mempelajari segala sesuatu tentang sihir. Dan aku mendengar banyak tentangmu saat aku beli tongkat di Mr Ollivander," ujar Hermione panjang lebar dan dia tidak berhenti sampai di situ, Hermione malah sibuk mengira-ngira kalau nama Harry pasti akan masuk dalam sejarah baru dunia sihir sebagai anak yang mengalahkan Pengeran Kegelapan.

Ron mati-matian berusaha supaya tidak tertawa sedangkan Draco tetap memasang wajah dingin tak terbaca.

Iringan kapal itu lalu masuk kedalam semacam gua buatan dan berhenti di dermaga yang ada di bawah kastil. Hagrid –yang naik perahu paling depan- turun dan mengatur barisan sebelum mengantar mereka ke lantai atas tempat upacara awal tahun ajaran akan dilaksanakan. Setelah menyuruh agar tak seorang pun pergi, Hagrid pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, pintu besar di hadapan para anak kelas satu itu pun terbuka dan muncullah seorang wanita paruh baya berwajah tegas. Ia memperkenallkan diri sebagai Profesor McGonagall, yang akan mengajari mereka Transfigurasi. Setelah menjelaskan sedikit tentang Hogwarts dan keempat asramanya, ia pun membimbing para murid baru itu memasuki Aula Besar di mana seluruh siswa sudah duduk sesuai dengan asrama mereka.

Acara berlanjut dengan seleksi asrama. Topi Seleksi menyanyikan lagu khas yang menceritakan para pendiri Hogwarts dan juga kualifikasi asrama-asrama di sekolah sihir ini. Setelahnya, barulah seleksi dimulai.

Harry tampak gelisah, lalu dia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah meja guru. Dia melihat kepala sekolah yang disegani banyak orang, Albus Dumbledore, pria tua dengan pancaran wibawa dari seluruh tubuhnya dan memakai kacamata berbentuk bulan sabit. Jenggotnya yang keperakan tampak seolah bersinar.

Lalu pandangan Harry beralih pada guru lain, Remus Lupin, pria berambut coklat dan berwajah ramah. Harry akrab sekali dengan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam ini karena dia adalah sahabat baik Sirius, juga kedua orang tuanya, dan Remus pun sering menghabiskan liburan di Grimmauld Place nomor dua belas –rumah Sirius-. Remus menyadari pandangan Harry dan dia pun tersenyum pada anak laki-laki itu.

Pandangan Harry beralih pada guru lain yang dia kenal. Severus Snape. Meski tak kenal secara pribadi, tapi Sirius sering cerita padanya kalau yang bernama Severus Snape adalah orang yang tidak tepat untuk dijadikan teman. Harry tak begitu yakin kata-kata ayah baptisnya itu. Ya... Harry pernah beberapa kali bertemu dengan Profesor itu saat ada rapat orde di rumah Sirius yang masih dijadikan markas untuk Orde Phoenix yang sampai sekarang masih terus memburu sisa-sisa pendukung Voldemort. Meski Voldemort sendiri telah tumbang, tapi anak buahnya, para Death Eaters, masih banyak yang berkeliaran dengan bebas di luar sana dan menyebabkan banyak kekacauan.

Kenyataan kalau Snape adalah anggota orde membuat Harry berpikir kalau tak mungkin orang jahat akan membantu menangkapi para Death Eaters kan? Hanya saja Remus pernah bilang pada Harry kalau hubungan Sirius dan Snape yang tidak terlalu baik seperti itu sudah dimulai sejak jaman mereka sekolah dulu, jadi Harry memilih untuk tidak terlalu percaya pada penilaian Sirius terhadap Snape, karena dia tahu benar kalau walinya itu tipe yang lebih cepat mendapat musuh daripada mendapat teman.

"Malfoy, Draco."

Lamunan Harry buyar saat mendengar nama itu diserukan lantang oleh Profesor McGonagall. Dia pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok Draco yang kini duduk di kursi dan membiarkan Profesor McGonagall memakaikan topi seleksi itu di kepalanya. Cukup lama topi itu menimbang-nimbang, hingga akhirnya dia berseru, "Gryffindor!"

Harry melihat wajah Draco tampak puas dan lega. Dia memandang sekilas pada Harry sebelum menuju ke meja Gryffindor yang para seniornya berdiri menyambutnya. Harry baru sadar kalau Hermione juga ada di Gryffindor. Dia melewatkan hampir separuh seleksi. Saat itu dia menoleh ke meja Slytherin, seperti dugaannya, meja itu hening, wajah-wajah di sana tampak heran melihat Draco... seorang Malfoy... ada di Gryffindor. Entah kenapa, itu membuat Harry tersenyum senang.

"Potter, Harry."

Bagai ada ratusan lebah dalam ruangan itu saat Harry maju dan duduk di kursi. Topi Seleksi dipasangkan di kepalanya. Cukup singkat, karena Topi Seleksi memutuskan Harry bergabung dengan Gryffindor. Sorak-sorai meja Gryffindor memenuhi ruangan itu. Harry memandang sekilas ke meja guru lagi dan melihat sang kepala sekolah dan juga Remus tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan senang padanya. Harry pun segera bergabung di meja panjang Gryffindor dan duduk di sebelah Draco.

"Selamat datang, Harry!" seru Fred dan George, kakak kembar Ron, favorit Harry karena lelucon-lelucon mereka. Percy, kakak si kembar, menjabat tangan Harry dengan resmi. Kegembiraannya bertambah saat Ron pun masuk ke Gryffindor.

Akhirnya acara seleksi pun selesai dan dilanjutkan dengan sambutan kepala sekolah yang cuma terdiri dari dua patah kata : selamat makan. Meja-meja panjang di aula itu pun langsung dipenuhi oleh berbagai hidangan yang menggugah selera. Mulai hidangan pembuka sampai aneka cake dan pai.

Puas dengan hidangan makan malam, ditambah lagi rasa lelah dan mengantuk setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh, Harry pun menguap. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja, nyaris setiap anak kelas satu Gryffindor tampak sudah menahan kantuk. Dia hanya menemukan satu orang yang sepertinya masih dalam kondisi prima meski hari sudah larut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco?

"_Heran... kenapa mukanya masih bisa segar begitu, ya? Ini kan sudah malam sekali,"_ batin Harry.

Kepala sekolah sepertinya melihat kalau anak-anak kelas satu sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk duduk dan pasti ingin segera tidur di kamar asrama mereka, maka ia pun membubarkan pesta awal tahun ajaran ini dan meminta para prefek untuk mengantar adik kelas mereka ke asrama...

.

.

Dua minggu berlalu dengan cepat. Harry sudah akrab dengan sebagian besar penghuni asrama Gryffindor. Dia memang anak yang supel dan mudah bergaul dengan orang yang baru dia kenal. Mungkin sifatnya menurun dari almarhum ayahnya yang menurut Sirius, memang orang yang cepat sekali menyesuaikan diri dengan lingkungan baru.

Dengan teman-teman seangkatannya yang baru dia juga akrab sekali. Ada Neville yang lugu dan ceroboh, lalu Dean Thomas yang suka bercanda. Tapi Harry sangat akrab sekali dengan Ron –pastinya- dan juga Draco. Dia dan Malfoy muda itu ternyata banyak sekali memili kesamaan. Seperti Quidditch, juga pelajaran favorit. Keduanya sangat suka Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan juga Ramuan. Sejak kelas pertama, Harry tahu kalau Draco sangat berbakat di ramuan. Dan sepertinya dia juga dekat dengan Profesor Snape, Harry pernah melihat Draco bicara beberapa kali dengan guru Ramuan itu.

"Aaah! Kenapa siang-siang begini harus ke Sejarah Sihir?" keluh Ron, "aku bakal tidur di sana. Lihat saja!"

"Kau ini... mau tidur di kelas kok bangga," Harry membenahi letak tasnya, "tapi—memang benar sih. Itu cocok sekali untuk jadi kelas tidur siang. Aku taruhan, yang bisa bertahan pasti cuma Hermione saja."

Ron tertawa dan Draco juga sepertinya setuju dengan kata-kata Harry.

"Kalian mengata-ngatai aku lagi, ya?" suara Hermione terdengar bersamaan dengan pukulan buku di kepala Harry.

"Ouch! Hermione! Jangan main pukul, dong!" protes Harry sambil mengusap kepalanya dan memandang satu-satunya gadis Gryffindor yang bisa akrab dengannya.

Hermione berkacak pinggang, "salah kalian yang selalu membicarakan aku."

Kau pede sekali. Siapa yang membicarakanmu?" Ron pura-pura memasang wajah polos.

"Aku dari tadi ada di belakang kalian. Jelas aku dengar apa yang kalian katakan," kata Hermione, "ya sudahlah. Malas mengurusi kalian. Sampai nanti," gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu pun mendahuli tiga anak laki-laki itu dan masuk ke kelas dimana Profesor Binns sudah menunggu.

.

Seperti yang mereka duga, kelas Sejarah Sihir memang pas untuk dijadikan pengganti waktu tidur malam mereka yang sering terpotong untuk mengerjakan tugas essay. Selesai kelas itu, Harry, Ron dan Draco menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi lalu Mantra. Dan selesailah pelajaran di hari Jum'at. Besok—adalah akhir pekan yang ditunggu.

"Akhirnya makan juga. Perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi," Ron mengelus perutnya yang sudah berteriak-teriak minta diisi.

Harry masuk duluan ke Aula Besar lalu duduk di sisi ujung meja panjang Gryffindor, tempat favorit mereka bertiga. Saat mereka semua duduk, datanglah dua orang Slytherin. Harry tidak khawatir, karena dua orang ini juga salah satu yang akrab dengan mereka bertiga. Blaise Zabini dan Theodore Nott, teman Draco sejak kecil.

"Sepertinya hari ini kalian bertiga pulas lagi di kelas Binns," dengan cueknya Theo duduk di meja Gryffindor, Blaise juga.

"Termasuk kau, Draco."

Si pirang itu membalik piringnya, "ayolah—siapa yang tahan mendengar pelajran yang menyebalkan itu? Masih lebih bagus gaya Mum waktu membacakan cerita sebelum tidur untukku dulu."

Ron memenuhi piringnya dengan berbagai macam makanan, "aku heran, kenapa Profesor Dumbledore masih mempertahankan Binns untuk mengajar, ya?"

"Tanyakan saja langsung padanya," kata Harry cuek. Lalu dia memandang Blaise juga Theo, "kenapa diam saja, kalian tidak makan?"

"Kami makan di meja Slytherin saja," kata Theo, "Profesor Snape bisa menceramahi kami lagi kalau kami sering-sering merusuh di meja Gryffindor," katanya. Lalu dia dan Blaise pun meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dan kembali ke meja asrama mereka sendiri.

Usai makan malam, tiga Gryffindor itu langsung menuju ke ruang rekreasi asrama mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas yang keterlaluan banyaknya. Paling tidak mereka berniat menyelesaikan sebagiannya saja, jadi besok pagi mereka bisa puas bermain-main.

Sampai di ruang asrama, ternyata suasana ramai sekali, apalagi sebabnya kalau bukan karena duo si kembar Weasley yang selalu punya banyak sekali cara untuk membuat orang terpingkal-pingkal.

Draco dan Harry mengeluarkan tugas essay untuk pelajaran Ramuan, tapi tidak dengan Ron, dia memilih mengerjakan Transfigurasi dulu dan menyisakan Ramuan untuk hari minggu. Dia tidak mau membuat otaknya tambah ruwet, karena memang pelajaran Ramuan bukanlah keahliannya.

"Setelah Mamuan, lalu Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam... sedikit Mantra. Herbologi dan Transfigurasi untuk besok saja," Harry bergumam sendiri sambil menata bukunya di meja yang ada di ruang rekreasi itu.

"Lebih baik Mantra saja dulu. Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam juga tidak seberapa sulit," kata Draco yang mendengar gumaman Harry.

"Tidak. Aku lemah kalau menulis essay Mantra. Kalau langsung praktek sih oke."

"Kalian ini... katanya hanya sebagian, tapi sepertinya kalian berniat menyelesaikan semua tugas kalian sekarang," gerutu Ron.

Harry dan Draco memandang Ron, lalu tanpa bicara apa-apa, mereka berdua pun meulai mengerjakan tugas mereka. keduanya sudah hafal, kalau rasa bete Ron ditanggapi, ujung-ujungnya bakal panjang. Jadi lebih baik dibiarkan saja.

Tak lama Hermione ikut bergabung dengan mereka bersama Neville. Kalau ada Hermione di sana, semua yakin kalau tugas mereka akan cepat selesai.

.

#

.

Tanpa terasa waktu bergulir hingga mendekati Natal. Salju sudah menumpuk di halaman kastil dan membuat udara semakin membeku. Tapi sepertiya semangat natal sudah membuat anak-anak menganggap kalau tumpukan tugas yang makin meninggi bukanlah masalah. Termasuk Harry yang sudah sangat tidak sabar menunggu datangnya liburan natal sehingga dia bisa pulang ke Grimmauld Place. apalagi surat yang dia terima dari Sirius mengatakan kalau tahun ini Uncle Reggy-nya akan pulang dari dinasnya sebagai Auror di luar negri. Plus kemarin juga Remus bilang kalau dia akan menginap di Grimmauld Place sepanjang liburan. Rasanya ubu akan jadi natal yang meriah.

"Jadi akhirnya Regulus pulang juga?" tanya Ron pada Harry saat mereka sedang duduk santai di depan perapian.

Harry mengangguk semangat, "tahun ini natal pasti akan ramai sekali. Kalian sekalian saja merayakannya di Grimmauld Place. sudah lama sekali. Biasanya selalu aku yang main ke The Burrow."

"Aku akan coba bujuk Mum. Semoga dia mau," kata Ron.

"Kau bagaimana, Draco?" tanya Harry pada sobat pirangnya yang sedang memakan coklat kiriman dari ibunya, "liburan natal ini kau pulang?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah. Belum aku putuskan. Kalau Dad masih tetap mengomel, aku sepertinya lebih memilih tetap di Hogwarts saja."

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan, "... Apa ayahmu segitu marahnya karena kau masuk Gryffindor?" tanya Harry ragu, takut menyinggung Draco.

"Masalah asrama sudah lewat. Yeah—Dad sempat berceramah panjang lebar di suratnya, tapi setidaknya dia tidak mengirimi aku howler. Lagipula dia tidak bisa merubah keputusan Topi Seleksi."

"Jadi—apa masalahnya sekarang?" tanya Ron.

Draco menghabiskan gigitan terakhir coklatnya, "hanya masalah perjodohan aja."

Mendengar itu, Harry dan Ron langsung melongo, tidak percaya pada pendengaran mereka sendiri, "Ap— apa? Perjodohan?" tanya Harry, memastikan kalau dia dan Ron tidak salah dengar.

"_Well_— tidak perlu kaget. Wajar kan kalau di keluarga kuno seperti keluargaku masish memegang tradisi yang kuno juga. Makanya aku jadi malas pulang," Draco membuang bungkus coklatnya ke tempat sampah, "lebih baik merayakannya di Hogwarts, sudah sepi... tenang pula. Pasti cuma sedikit anak saja kan yang tinggal?"

Harry menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "err... aku memang seringd dengar sih tradisi perjodohan seperti itu. Tapi kau kan masih sebelas tahun. Masa iya sudah dijodohkan."

Saat itu Ron menyela, "jangankan umur sebelas, umur delapan tahun saja sudah sering dijodohkan. Dad dulu sering sekali cerita tentang tradisi itu. Untung saja keluargaku tidak meneruskannya."

"Aku juga. Untung saja Sirius tidak berniat menjodohkan aku dengan siapa pun. Malas sekali rasanya kalau terikat dengan cewek sekarang."

"Makanya itu aku tidak mau pulang," kata Draco, "pesta natal biasanya dipakai Dad untuk memperkenalkan aku pada gadis yang entah dari keluarga mana."

Lagi-lagi Harry dan Ron saling bertukar pandang.

"... Bagaimana kalau tahun ini kau rayakan natal bersama kami di Grimmauld Place?" ajak Harry.

Draco memandang si kacamata berambut berantakan itu, "di rumahmu? Tapi— apa tidak masalah?"

Harry nyengir, "tenang, tambah satu dua orang lagi juga aku yakin Sirius tidak keberatan. Lagipula akan ramai sekali. Nanti keluarga Weasley juga akan datang semua. Iya kan, Ron?"

Yang ditanya pun mengangguk, "datang saja. Pasti asik."

"Aku juga rencana mau mengundang Hermione. Semoga saja dia mau menaruh bukunya sebentar dan menikmati pesta."

"Aku ragukan itu," kata Draco yang membuat dua anak laki-laki lainnya tertawa.

.

Sehari menjelang liburan natal, Draco mendapat surat dari ibunya. Kemarin dia memang mengirim kabar kalau tahun ini dia ingin memenuhi undangan Harry untuk menghadiri pesta natal di Grimmauld Place. Narcissa, ibu Draco, adalah sepupu dari Sirius, jelas saja dia tidak keberatan. Tapi Narcissa minta supaya putranya itu pulang dulu ke rumah. Dia juga menambahkan kalau Lucius, meski secara tidak lugas, sering menanyakan apa Draco akan pulang atau tidak.

Draco pun segera menulis balasan yang mengatakan dia akan pulang dan cuma menginap sehari di Grimmauld Place.

"Jadi... diizinkan?" tanya Harry setelah Draco menyuruh burung hantu elangnya terbang pergi.

"Mum bilang tidak ada masalah. Dia justru senang kalau aku mau bergaul dengan keluarga Black. Mum dan walimu Sirius kan sepupu. Dad juga sepertinya sudah luluh. Entah apa yang Mum katakan pada Dad sampai akhirnya dia setuju kalau aku boleh merayakan natal di rumah temanku.

Harry nyengir dan memotong roti di piringnya, "aku juga sudah mengundang Blaise dan Theo. Apa kira-kira mereka bisa datang, ya?"

"Ku rasa pasti bisa. Theo paling suka merayakan pesta ramai-ramai dengan temannya dibanding dengan keluarganya. Sejak dulu begitu. Blaise juga sama saja," Draco menghabiskan jus labu di gelasnya dan mengisinya lagi. Sekilas dia memandang Ron yang sedang menyantap sarapannya persis seperti orang yang tidak makan seminggu.

"Regulus juga sudah pulang. Ah... setahun lebih tidak melihatnya," Harry menghabiskan sisa rotinya, "rindu mendengar dia bertengkar dengan Sirius."

Draco memandang Harry heran, "memang mereka tidak akur?"

"Tidak. Malah akrab banget," Harry meminum sedikit jus labu sebelum kembali bicara, "kalau mereka sedang bertengkar, justru tandanya akrab. Kalau saling diam, itu berarti sedang marahan. Mereka memang selalu begitu."

"Aneh." Komentar Draco singkat.

Tak bicara lebih banyak lagi, mereka pun menghabiskan makan pagi mereka dan bersiap mengikuti pelajaran hari ini. Harr sungguh sudah tidak sabar menunggu datangnya esok.

.

#

.

Stasiun King's Cross London peron 9 ¾ penuh oleh para orang tua dan wali murid yang datang untuk menjemput putra-putri mereka yang akan pulang untuk merayakan natal di rumah. Harry berlum menemukan sosok Sirius, jadi dia ikut dengan Ron menghampiri Mr dan Mrs Weasley, orang tua Ron, dan juga Ginny, adik Ron.

"Harry, senang melihatmu sehat-sehat saja, nak," Molly Weasley memeluk dan mencium pipi Harry, "dan terima kasih atas untdangan natalnya. Kami semua pasti datang. Bill dan Charlie juga akan pulang tahun ini."

"Sungguh? Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu mereka," seru Harry semangat, "ka juga pasti senang kan, Ginny?"

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum dan mengangguk semangat.

Menunggu Fred, George dan Percy; Harry pun memandang ke sekeliling dan masih belum menemukan sosk wali kesayangannya. Dan saat itu dia melihat Draco ada tak jauh darinya. Bersama ayah dan ibunya. Harry yakin karena Draco mirip sekali dengan pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Merasa tidak sopan kalau mengundang anaknya tapi tidak memberi salam, akhirnya Harry berpamitan sebentar pada keluarga Weasley dan menghampiri keluarga Malfoy.

"Selamat malam, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy," sapa Harry formal.

Dua Malfoy dewasa itu memandang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang menyapa mereka.

"Selamat malam. Aku yakin kau adalah Mr Potter," sapa Mrs Malfoy, "aku Narcissa dan ini Lucius, suamiku. Terima kasih kau sudah mengundang Draco ke pesta natalmu."

Harry tersenyum, "suatu kehormatan bagi saya, Mrs Malfoy."

Narcissa tersenyum, "tidak usah terlalu kaku, _dear_. Kau boleh memanggilu Aunt Cissy. Teman-teman Draco yang lain juga selalu memanggilku begitu."

Lagi-lagi Harry tersenyum, tapi kali ini tidak bicara. Sebenarnya dia lumayan kaget, dia pikir keluarga Malfoy akan sangat kaku, well... tidak bersahabat. Tapi ternyata Narcissa sama seperti ibu lainnya. Meski Mr Malfoy wajahnya lumayan menakutkan.

Sebelum Harry ditanyai macam-macam, Draco menyeret Harry agak menjauh, "kau belum dijemput?"

"Mungkin sebentar lagi. Paling Sirius dan Regulus bertengkar dulu untuk memutuskan makan di rumah atau di restoran." Kata Harry, "kau mau pulang sekarang?"

Draco mengangguk, "aku akan datang pagi di Harry natal. Tidak masalah, kan? Aku tidak mau Dad merecoki aku terus supaya tetap di rumah."

"Tentu saja. Ron dan keluarganya sudah datang sehari sebelum natal kok. Aku akan menunggumu," kata Harry semangat.

Dan setelahnya dia pun membiarkan Draco pergi duluan bersama keluarganya. Harry kembali pada keluarga Weasley dan tak lama akhirnya Sirius dan Regulus muncul juga.

"Hai, maaf kami terlambat," kata Sirius, nyengir seperti biasa.

Harry pura-pura berwajah kesal, "untung saja aku tidak ikut keluarga Weasley ke The Burrow," katanya.

Mendengar itu, Sirius hanya tertawa.

Lalu Harry memandang Uncle rReggy-nya, yang kalau sekarang Harry panggil dia begitu pasti akan langsung marah-marah, "hai, Regulus. Senang akhirnya kau pulang juga," Harry memeluk pria di samping Sirius itu.

"Hai, _cub_. Rupanya setahun ini kau tambah tinggi, ya?"

Harry pura-pura kesal lagi, "jangan panggil aku _cub_ terus! Aku sudah besar! Lagipula pantasnya kan _fawn_, bukan _cub_!"

Regulus tersenyum, mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan, "habis, sejak kau lahir, Sirius yang lebih memanjakanmu dari pada si Prongs."

Kemudian Harry pun berpamitan dengan keluarga Weasley dan pergi bersama dua orang yang telah merawatnya sejak kecil itu. Regulus dan Sirius membantunya membawakan barangnya dengan mantra pengecil, jadi tidak repot. Hedwig, burung hantu putih peliharaan Harry sudah dikirim terbang duluan ke Grimmauld Place.

"Jadi... hari ini makan di rumah atau di restoran?" tanya Harry.

Sirius menepuk kepala Harry, "kau selalu saja tahu apa yang kami ributkan, ya?"

"Tentu saja. Setiap keluar bertiga dulu, sebelum berangkat kalian pasti heboh mau makan di mana," kata Harry.

"Dia yang mulai duluan," kata Regulus, "tapi hari ini kita makan di rumah. Remus sudah datang sejak tadi. Mana mau Sirius meninggalkannya sendiri."

Harry tertawa. Dia sangat suka dengan kedua Black ini. Selalu saja ada cara untuk meramaikan suasana. Sayang dulu Regulus tidak ikut jadi anggota Marauder, kalau iya, Harry yakin separo Hogwarts pasti runtuh karena ulah mereka.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ohohohohoho... sorry banget kalo alurnya cepet. Abis base cerita ini aku buat satu tahun untuk dua chap. Jadi... ya gini ini :p Dan.. kenapa mendadak aku seneng banget ngidupin si Reggy lagi, ya? Apa virus SBRB mulai menulariku? Apa aku bakal nulis Blackcest? O.o

So—masih ada yang mau ripiu *nyengir*


	2. The Different Party

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 2 : The Different Party**

"Kau sudah mengepak barangmu, Draco?" Narcissa masuk ke kamar putranya dan melihat anak tunggalnya itu tengah memasukkan beberapa pakaian dalam tasnya, "sepertinya kau semangat sekali."

"Tentu saja. Ini pertama kalinya aku diizinkan menginap di rumah temanku," kata Draco.

Narcissa tersenyum melihat kegembiraan anak kesayangannya itu, "kalau sudah selesai, segera turun untuk sarapan. Ayahmu sudah menunggu."

Mendengar itu, gerakan tangan Draco berhenti. Ragu, dia pun bicara pada ibunya, "Mum— apa Dad masih marah karena aku masuk Gryffindor?"

Melihat wajah Draco yang murung begitu, Narcissa pun duduk di sebelah Draco dan memeluk anaknya itu, "Dad tidak pernah marah padamu, Draco. Dia menyayangimu. Dia bangga padamu," Narcissa melepaskan Draco dan tersenyum, "tentang asramamu, Lucius memang terkejut sekali. Tapi kau tahu. Setelah menulis surat yang panjang lebar padamu itu, dia bilang begini padaku, 'setidaknya sekarang orang tahu kalau keluarga Malfoy bukanlah seperti apa yang selalu orang kira'."

Draco memandang ibunya dengan rasa tidak percaya terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Kau tahu sejarah keluarga kita, Draco. Dulu... kami pernah melakukan kesalahan terbodoh yang sampai sekarang masih menghantui kami. Namun kau, dengan menjadi bagian dari asrama Gryffindor, jadi bukti kalau tak selamanya keluarga ini akan berada dalam kegelapan. Sejak berakhirnya perang, kami juga beranjak dari kegelapan dan ingin berubah. Namun nama yang tercemar tak semudah itu untuk dibersihkan," Narcissa mengusap pipi Draco, "kau adalah bukti kalau keluarga ini mulai berubah, Draco. Itu yang membuat Lucius bangga padamu, meski dia tidak menunjukkannya secara terang-terangan."

"Sunggu Dad berpikir begitu, Mum?" tanya Draco sangsi.

"Percaya pada Mum. Ayahmu itu orang yang kaku, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri," Narcissa kembali berdiri, "nah— sepertinya sudah selesai berkemas. Ayo turun!"

Draco pun menutup koper kecilnya lalu mengikuti ibunya menuju ke ruang makan dimana Lucius sudah duduk di kursinya. Makan pagi yang hening seperti biasa, tapi Draco tak lagi merasa kesal pada ayahnya setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan ibunya.

Setelah menghabiskan sarapannya, Draco pun berpamitan pada orang tuanya dan segera pergi menuju ke Grimmauld Place, rumah Harry. Dengan menggunakan jaringan floo. Draco bisa cepat sampai ke Grimmauld Place, di sana sudah ada Harry yang menunggunya bersama Ron.

"Sudah ku duga kau akan segera datang," kata Harry.

Draco membersihkan sisa debu di jubahnya sebelum menapak menjauh dari perapian.

"Awal liburanmu oke, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Lumayan. Setidaknya Dad memutuskan untuk tidak menceramahiku lagi."

Harry lalu memanggil Kreacher, peri rumah yang melayani keluarga Black dan memintanya untuk membawakan barang Draco ke kamar Harry.

"Keluarga Ron sudah berkumpul semua. Ayo— aku perkenalkan pada mereka!" kata Harry sambil mengajak Draco menuju ke ruang baca makan di mana ruang itu jadi tempat favorit untuk berkumpul di Grimmauld Place.

Draco lumayan kaget begitu melihat jumlah keluarga Weasley yang begitu banyak. Dia sampai kesulitan mengingat satu pe satu nama dan wajah karena semua berambut merah. Tapi untunglah rasa terkejutnya bisa ditahan hingga batas minimal dan Draco memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. Tapi Draco tidak terkejut melihat guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya ada di sana, karena Harry sudah bilang sebelumnya.

Setelah itu, Harry dan Ron mengajak Draco ke halaman belakang Grimmauld Place. rumah keluarga Black itu tak sebesar Malfoy Manor, tapi kemegahannya ada di taraf yang sama. Draco mengikuti dua temannya itu keluar dan mendapati dirinya ada di halaman yang lumayan besar, dengan kolam kecil. Semak tertutup oleh salju, dan pastinya akan dipenuhi bunga begitu musim semi tiba.

"Di sana biasanya aku dan Ron memisahkan diri dari orang dewasa. Fred, George dan Ginny biasanya ikut bergabung, tapi karena tahun ini Bill dan Charlie pulang, aku rasa agak lama sebelum mereka keluar," Harry menunjuk sebuah gazebo kayu dengan empat kursi kayu dan meja bulat.

Draco merasa hangat saat masuk ke gazebo terbuka itu.

"Regulus memberi mantra penghangat, jadi kita bisa santai di sini."

Mereka bertiga pun duduk di kursi kayu di sana, "Hermione bilang dia dan orang tuanya akan datang," kata Harry membuka obrolan, "di suratnya dia bilang kalau orang tuanya sangat ingin menghadiri pesta natal ala penyihir. Sepertinya mereka muggle yang seru juga."

"Yeah... asal mereka tidak shock duluan karena dikerjai Fred dan George atau ditanyai macam-macam oleh Dad," kata Ron.

"Memang kenapa dengan ayahmu?" tanya Draco.

Ron nyengir sedikit, "_well_... Dad itu lumayan maniak sama benda-benda muggle. Entah sudah berapa banyak benda muggle yang dia kumpulkan. Mum sampai tidak bisa mencegahnya lagi."

Obrolan mereka tak berlangsung lama karena Ginny, Fred dan George akhirnya menyusul mereka. Jadilah, mereka semua seru bermain. Entah Wizard Chess, atau Exploding Snap. Draco sangat menikmati semua ini, karena ini kali pertamanya dia bisa bersenang-senang seperti anak kecil biasa. Kalau di Manor keluarganya, tiap kali teman-temannya datang, mereka tidak diberi kesempatan bermain, tapi sudah harus terlibat pembicaraan ala orang tua. Ini sungguh tahun yang menyenangkan bagi Draco, dia sama sekali tidak menyesal telah masuk ke asrama Gryffindor.

.

"Jadi Draco, bagaimana Harry kalau di sekolah?" tanya Sirius pada Draco saat mereka makan malam. Itu membuatnya mendapat pelototan dari Harry.

"Sirius! Apa tidak puas kau bertanya pada Ron?"

Sirius menggeleng, "sama sekali tidak. Ron kan sudah terlalu akrab denganmu. Penilaiannya tidak masuk hitungan. Begitu juga dengan 'laporan' Remus. Aku tidak percaya kau bisa melewati sekolah sampai liburan ini tanpa detensi."

Draco hampir saja tertawa, tapi dia tahan supaya Harry tidak tersinggung, "setahuku, dia terkendali kok. Kenakalan yang kami lakukan hanyalah saat kami dengan sengaja tidur di kelas Sejarah Sihir."

Mendengar itu, Sirius tertawa, "tenang saja. itu bukan kenakalan kok, wajar kalau kalian tertidur." Katanya. Tapi detik berikutnya dia meringis kesakitan dan memandang adiknya, "Reg! Kenapa kau injak kakiku?"

Regulus tak menjawab dan meneruskan makannya dengan santai dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Lagi-lagi Draco merasakan suasana yang berbeda. Di Malfoy Manor, jangan harap ruang makan penuh dengan canda tawa begini, bicara saja jarang. Draco sangat menikmati suasana seperti ini, makanan pun terasa berlipat kali lebih lezat.

"Tenang saja, Sirius, Regulus,"

"Kami akan,"

"Selalu menjaga,"

"Harry untuk kalian berdua."

Kata si kembar Weasley sambil nyengir.

"Masalah hanya akan makin bertambah kalau kalian yang menjaganya," kata Regulus, "bisa-bisa insiden para marauder bisa terulang," kata Regulus sambil meneguk minumannya.

"Hei! Beraninya bicara begitu sementara dua anggotanya ada di ruangan ini!" protes Sirius, sementara Remus hanya tersenyum saja.

Draco memandang Harry dengan heran.

"Nanti aku ceritakan," kata Harry saat melihat tanda tanya besar di wajah Draco.

.

Usai makan malam, Harry menyeret Draco ke kamarnya bersama dengan Ron. Malam ini mereka akan menghabiskan malam di sini. Sirius sudah merubah tempat tidur Harry yang berukuran besar menjadi tiga tempat tidur kecil.

"Kau pasti bingung dengan obrolan tadi, ya?" Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya, "dulu, ayahku, Sirius, Remus dan seorang teman mereka, Peter, membentuk satu grup bernama The Marauders. Kau tahu kan kalau Remus itu seorang manusia serigala?"

Draco mengangguk. Jujur waktu pidato kepala sekolah saat awal tahun ajaran lumayan membuatnya terkejut, karena Profesor Dumbledore mengatakan bahwa di antara staff guru ada seorang manusia serigala. Tapi kekhawatiran Draco segera musnah di kelas pertama Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Remus Lupin adalah guru yang luar biasa dan sekarang menjadi salah satu guru favorit Draco. Orangnya ramah, bersahabat tapi juga disiplin dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi masalah manusia serigala... hanya masalah kecil saja sekarang.

"Nah—waktu mereka kelas empat, Dad, Sirius dan Peter mengetahui jati diri Remus sebagai seorang manusia serigala. Mereka bertiga memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang animagus supaya bisa menemani Remus setiap masa transformasinya di bulan purnama. Sejak saat itulah mereka –yang memang sudah akrab sejak tahun pertama- menamakan diri sebagai The Marauders. Dan menurut cerita Regulus, hanya Remus yang bisa mengendalikan tingkah tiga marauders lain yang sering sekali membuat gempar seisi Hogwarts."

Harry menunjukkan sebuah foto yang berisi empat orang yang saling berangkulan pundak, "inilah The Marauders."

Draco menerima frame foto kayu itu, "kau mirip sekali dengan ayahmu. Apalagi rambutmu yang berantakan itu."

Obrolan beralih tentang Quidditch. Mereka bertiga sama-sama maniak olah raga itu, jadinya obrolan berlangsung seru sekali. Mereka juga membahas kalau di tahun kedua mereka nanti, mereka akan coba mengikuti tryout untuk menjadi anggota tim Quidditch asrama Gryffindor.

"Aku akan menjadi Seeker, seperti Dad," kata Harry semangat.

"Kalau aku Keeper," sahut Ron, "bagaimana denganmu, Draco?"

Draco tampak berpikir sebentar, "sebenarnya aku juga suka menjadi Seeker, tapi Chaser atau Beater juga tidak buruk."

Mereka mengobrol hingga larut malam dan baru berhenti saat Sirius masuk ke kamar dan menyuruh mereka tidur karena mereka pasti tidak ingin ketinggalan pesta natal esok hari.

.

.

Di pagi natal, Draco terbangun oleh suara nyaring Harry dan juga guncangan yang tidak berperikepenyihiran di badannya.

"Draco! Ayo bangun! Ayo bangun! Natal sudah tiba!"

Separuh hati, Draco membuka matanya yang berat sekali. Sebenarnya sudah biasa juga sih dengan sifat Harry yang gampang heboh sendiri, tapi kadang lumayan sebal juga.

"Ayo bangun, Draco!"

"Iya iya... aku bangun..." Draco pun duduk di tempat tidurnya. Lalu dia melihat wajah nyengir Harry Diagon Alley Ron meski mereka masih memakai piyama dan sepertinya juga baru saja bagun tidur.

"Happy Christmas, Draco!"

Tak sempat Draco bereaksi dan dia pun menjadi sasaran telak lemparan bantal dari dua temannya itu.

"Hmph! Ap— apa-apaan kalian!" Draco menyingkirkan dua bantal itu dari badannya.

"Ucapan selamat natal khas Potter, Black dan Weasley!" seru Harry sambil mengangkat bantalnya yang lain. Begitu juga dengan Ron. Tapi kali ini Draco bertindak cepat dan mengelak dari serangan Harry juga Ron. Segera saja kamar itu heboh dengan perang bantal dadakan yang merupakan tradisi setiap natal di Grimmauld Place maupun di The Burrow.

Lelah dengan perang bantal itu, akhirnya mereka semua memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera turun untuk menyambut pesta tahunan itu.

Draco memakai pakaian yang casual, sungguh berbeda dengan gaya pakaian kalau menghadiri pesta yang diadakan keluarganya. Dan Draco lebih suka pakaian yang santai seperti ini. Lalu ketiga Gryffindor muda itu pun masuk ke ruang keluarga yang sudah dihias begitu indah dengan pohon natal yang besar dan berkelap-kelip karena hiasannya.

Setelah semua keluarga Weasley berkumpul, mereka pun saling mengucapkan selamat natal. Keluarga Granger, juga Blaise dan Theo datang tepat jam sepuluh, menambah meriahnya pesta itu. Orang tua Hermione tampaknya terlalu takjub untuk berkomentar apa-apa, untuk beberapa saat, mereka duduk diam memegang gelas minuman mereka dan memandangi sihir yang memenuhi tempat itu. Hiasan-hiasan pohon cemara yang bisa bernyanyi, lalu juga makanan yang muncul dari udara kosong dan banyak lagi. tapi karena keramahan tuan rumah, Arthur Weasley khususnya, mereka bisa segera menikmati pesta yang paling luar biasa dalam hidup mereka itu.

"Pesta yang sangat meriah, Harry," kata Hermione, "apa kalian selalu merayakannya semeriah ini?"

Harry mengangguk, "kalau di The Burrow lebih seru lagi. Di sana Mr dan Mrs Weasley mengubah halaman menjadi pesta yang luar biasa."

"Ku rasa kau harus menundang aku lagi tahun depan, Harry," kata Theo, "ini pesta yang luar biasa. Setidaknya, tak ada keharusan berdansa di sini," dia melirik Draco.

"Memang kalau di Malfoy Manor, kalian harus berdansa?" tanya Hermione yang penasaran pada tradisi keluarga pureblood.

Draco hanya mengangguk sambil memakan potongan kue natalnya yang kedua.

"Halo adik-asik manis," Fred dan George muncul di belakang Harry, "di sini sumpek sekali. Ayo kita pesta sendiri di belakang!" ajak si kembar itu yang langsung di sambut dengan semangat oleh yang lain.

Di halaman belakang yang tertutup salju, Fred dan George mengeluarkan berbagai produk Zonko yang dibelikan oleh Bill sebelum dia pulang ke The Burrow. Bermacam kembang api dan permainan lain segera memeriahkan halaman yang semula sunyi itu.

"Apa ini tidak akan mengganggu tetanggamu, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas.

Tapi Harry malah terenyum, "kau tenang saja, Hermione. Meski dekat dengan lingkungan muggle, tempat ini dilindungi dengan banyak sekali mantra, jadi seheboh apapun, kita tidak akan terdengar sampai luar," jelas Harry.

Memang sih, waktu tadi kesini dengan taxi, Hermione dan orang tuanya di jemput oleh Sirius dan berjalan menaiki bukit dan menjauh dari perumahan muggle. Jadi setiap rumah keluarga penyihir pasti diberi mantra perlindungan semacam ini, ya? Menarik.

Pesta di halaman belakang sangat seru. Theo, Blaise dan Ron asik bermain exploding snap. Si kembar Weasley menyalakan petasan berbagai bentuk yang menyanyikan Merry Christmas setiap kalinya petasan itu meletus. Draco dan Harry bermain catur, sedangkan Hermione yang baru bertemu dengan Ginny, sudah akrab sekali seperti teman lama dan asik mengobrol sendiri.

"Bagaimana, Draco? kau suka pestanya?" tanya Harry di tengah permainan catur mereka.

"Yeah. Ini jauh lebih baik dari pesta di rumahku."

Harry nyengir senang, "pesta tahun baru akan dirayakan di The Burrow. Kau ikut juga, ya? Biar makin ramai."

Draco tampak berpikir sebentar. Apa dia diizinkan lagi pergi menginap di rumah temannya? Tapi Draco benar-benar ingin ikut pesta tahun baru bersama Harry dan yang lain. Jadi... meski harus memaksa, Draco akan meminta izin pada ayah dan ibunya supaya dia bisa menghadiri pesta itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan coba bicara pada Mum. Dia pasti bisa membujuk Dad supaya mengizinkan aku pergi ke perta di The Burrow."

"Bagus!" seru Harry senang, "kalau diizinkan, kirim burung hantumu, ya?"

Draco mengangguk dan mereka pun melanjutkan pertandingan catur yang sempat terlupakan tadi.

.

#

.

Entah kenapa, Draco akhir-akhir ini merasakan perubahan pada sikap ayahnya. Biasanya Malfoy senior itu selalu mengingatkan kalau Draco memakai kata-kata yang tidak formal, tapi sejak tadi, saat makan malam di mana Draco menceritakan pengalaman natalnya bersama keluarga Black dan Weasley, Lucius sama sekali tidak menyela dan membiarkan putranya itu terus bercerita. Draco berpikir, apa mungkin sekarang ayahnya memang sudah berubah? Dan bahkan saat Draco meminta izin supaya boleh merayakan tahun baru di The Burrow, Lucius sama sekali tidak tampak keberatan. Sungguh... Draco tak habis pikir dibuatnya.

Keanehan yang dirasakan Draco terus berlanjut samapi saatnya dia kembali ke Hogwarts setelah liburan. Kalau biasanya Lucius bakal mendaftar lagi peraturan keluarga Malfoy, kali ini tidak. Draco hanya mendapat kata selamat jalan dan juga semoga dia menikmati sisa tahun pelajarannya. Masih sambil bengong, Draco pun naik ke kereta Hogwarts Express dan bergabung dengan Harry, Ron, Hermione, Theo dan Blaise dalam satu kompartemen.

"Kau OK, Draco? Kau seperti baru terkena jampi memori." Harry menggeser duduknya dan membiarkan Draco duduk di sana.

"Bukan aku yang kena jampi memori, tapi ayahku."

"Hah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ron heran.

Draco pun menceritakan keanehan yang dia rasakan. Setelah selesai, dia bisa lihat wajah Theo dan Blaise yang bengong.

"_Well_... ku rasa Mr. Malfoy salah minum ramuan. Kau yakin dia tidak sakit?" tanya Theo.

Draco duduk bersandar, "entahlah. Aku tidak mau membahasnya. Pusing sendiri."

"Tapi harusnya kau bersyukur," kata Harry, "mungkin memang ayahmu sudah berubah. Bagus kan kalau begitu?"

Tak meneruskan obrolan itu, mereka pun segera membahas hal lain dan terus berlangsung sampai waktu makan siang tiba.

.

Sesampainya di Hogwarts, seperti biasa, makan malam di Aula Besar, sedikit pidato dari kepala sekolah, dan mereka semua kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Di asrama Gryffindor, Draco dan yang lain pun bertukar cerita tentang liburan mereka. Semua sepertinya mengalami liburan yang seru, sampai-sampai mereka tidak habis bicara meski jam tua di kamar asrama anak laki-laki sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari...

.

.

"Dapat surat lagi, Draco?" Harry memandang temannya yang sedang menerima surat yang dibawa oleh burung hantu elang.

"Dari Mum... sepertinya," Draco pun membaca surat itu. Setelah selesai, Draco menghela nafas panjang, "... Merlin... kapan sih mereka berhenti memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil?"

Harry memandang Draco heran, "memang kenapa lagi. Rasanya tiap kali kau menerima surat, mukamu malah jadi cemberut begitu?"

Draco tidak berkomentar dan hanya menyimpan surat itu dengan rapi di dalam tasnya. Melihat itu, Harry pun tersenyum. Entah kenapa dia tahu kalau sebenarnya Draco senang menerima surat dari orang tuanya, hanya saja sobat pirangnya itu suka gengsi sendiri.

Setelah sarapan, kelas satu Gryffindor segera menuju ke kelas ramuan, bersama dengan asrama Slytherin. Semakin lama pelajaran ini semakin menarik minat Draco. bukan hanya karena dia sudah kenal dengan sang Profesor sejak dulu, tapi memang dia suka sekali pada mata pelajaran ini. Seperti kata Profesor Snape, dengan ramuan, seorang penyihir bisa melakukan apapun.

Masuk dalam kelas bawah tanah itu, Draco duduk bersama Ron dan Hermione, juga berdekatan dengan Theo dan Blaise. Hari ini, Profesor Snape memasangkan anak Gryffindor dengan Slytherin, untunglah Draco mendapat partner Blaise. Kalau sampai dapat Goyle atau Crabbe, mungkin Draco harus didetensi lagi gara-gara ramuannya gagal, padahal kalau membuat sendiri, mungkin ramuannya malah akan sempurna.

Selesai pelajaran Ramuan, anak Gryffindor pun menuju ke kelas Mantra. Well... setidaknya kali ini Draco yakin tidak akan ada masalah karena dia berpasangan dengan Harry, paling tidak, dia bisa menyelesaikan kelas Mantra tanpa kesulitan berarti.

.

Sekolah berjalan lancar bagi Draco hingga tak terasa, minggu depan ujian akan dilaksanakan. Bulan Juni tepatnya. Dan ujian berakhir sehari sebelum ulang tahunnya.

"Hadiah ulang tahun yang menyenangkan kalau begitu, Draco?" Harry tertawa pelan saat melihat jadwal ujian mereka, "ada yang kau inginkan untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu?"

Draco menyimpan jadwal ujiannya di dalam tas, "hanya satu. Semoga nilaiku tidak ada yang dibawah A. Kalau sampai kejadian... Dad pasti serius mengurungku di kamar dan kembali ceramah tentang Gryffindor."

Kamis malam ini Draco juga Harry bersama Ron dan Hermione sedang berkumpul di ruang rekreasi untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka, karena besok adalah deadline terakhir untuk mengumpulkan sisa-sisa tugas yang belum selesai. Ron tampak stress mengerjakan essay Ramuan. Harry dan Draco sama-sama menyelesaikan essay Transfigurasi mereka dan hanya Hermione yang tampak sudah selesai semua.

"Aku sudah selesai," Draco merapikan semua buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam tas, lalu berdiri menyambar jaketnya.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Jalan-jalan keluar. Sumpek rasanya mencium bau tinta," kata Draco.

"Tapi sebentar lagi jam malam," Hermione hendak mencegah tapi sepertinya niat Draco sudah bulat dan Hermione pun membiarkan Draco keluar dari ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor.

Di luar asrama, Draco pun mengambil jalan menuju ke taman yang ada di lantai yang sama dengan asrama Gryffindor. Dia suka melamun malam-malam di sana. Tempatnya sepi dan sangat tenang. Rasanya terpisah dari dunia fana. Draco berdiri di pagar batu yang membatasi taman itu setinggi pinggangnya, dia memandang luasnya Hutan Terlarang yang tampak dari atas sana. Sesekali dia melihat sekelebat putih menyelinap di antara gelapnya hutan itu. Pastilah itu Unicorn. Tak jarang juga dia melihat kecipak besar di danau. Kalau bukan mermaid, pasti grindylow. Cumi-cumi raksasa tak pernah beraktifitas di malam hari. Mahkluk yang satu itu lebih sering muncul di siang bolong.

"Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam, Mr Malfoy?"

Draco menoleh dan mendapati sosok Severus Snape di sisi taman yang lain.

"Ini sudah dekat jam malam."

"Sebentar lagi aku akan kembali, Profesor."

Snape memandang putra dari teman baiknya itu, "kau ada masalah dengan teman asramamu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Draco pun memandang pria yang sudah dia kenal sejak dulu itu, "kenapa berpikir seperti itu, Profesor?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kau Malfoy pertama yang ada di luar asrama Slytherin. Mungkin saja ada yang..."

"Maksudmu ada yang mengasari aku, begitu?"

Snape hanya diam.

Draco tersenyum simpul, "tidak. Aku dan teman-teman asrama baik-baik saja. Aku memang sering sekali kemari."

"Dan di ujung jam malam seperti ini? Kau benar-benar Gryffindor sejati."

"Dad tidak akan suka kalau mendengarmu bicara begitu," Draco membenahi jubahnya, "aku akan kembali ke asrama. Aku tidak mau terkena detensi sebelum ujian."

Snape membiarkan Draco berjalan melewatinya, lalu saat anak laki-laki itu sampai ke ujung koridor, barulah Snape bicara lagi, "Draco— kalau kau punya kesulitan di sekolah, kau bisa bicara padaku."

Ada kilat rasa terkejut di mata Draco saat itu, namun kemudian dia pun tersenyum, "kau lebih perhatian padaku dibandingkan dengan ayahku sendiri."

"Aku kenal baik dengan Lucius. Dia orang yang sangat tertutup, bahkan pada keluarganya sendiri."

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "Mum mengatakan hal yang sama sepertimu," katanya, "jadi ku rasa aku akan coba percaya. G'nite, Profesor Snape," dan Draco pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

#

.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DRACOOO!" taburan confetti menghujani kepala Draco saat dia turun ke ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Draco sempat _freeze_ dibuatnya, dengan segera dia diseret –entah oleh siapa- ke tengah ruang rekreasi dan menerima ucapan selamat yang silih berganti dari teman-teman seangkatannya.

Tak lama, wajah nyengir Harry muncul di depan Draco, "kau terkejut?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu, "ini pesta kejutan dari kami semua," Harry lalu mengajak Draco ke meja kecil yang di atasnya ada kue ulang tahun yang tampak lezat.

"Ini dari Mrs Weasley. Kue buatannya enak sekali," kata Harry, "Ron yang memberitahunya kalau sekarang hari ulang tahunmu."

Draco memandang para Weasley –kecuali Percy- yang berkumpul di satu tempat dengan senyuman yang sama persis di wajah mereka.

"Well— mungkin ini tidak semeriah pesta keluargamu, tapi..."

"Tidak," Draco memotong ucapan Harry, "ini... ini luar biasa. Terima kasih."

Entah kenapa, Harry merasa luar biasa bahagia melihat senyum lebar yang terkembang di wajah Draco.

Lalu Hermione mendekat membawa beberapa kado yang dibungkus pari dengan kertas berwarna-warni, "ini, dari kami semua, juga ada dari orang tuamu," Hermione menyerahkannya pada Draco, "happy birthday, Draco."

Dan pesta pun berjalan dengan sangat meriah. Mereka tidak khawatir terlewat waktu sarapan, karena si kembar Weasley sudah meminta izin pada Profesor McGonagall, kepala asrama Gryffindor. Sekali lagi Draco mendapatkan pengalaman yang berbeda. Andai dia ada di Slytherin, dia tidak akan mendapatkan sambutan hangat yang tulus seperti ini.

.

Setelah pesta seadanya tapi lebih meriah bagi Draco sibanding semua pesta ulang tahunnya terdahulu, semua yang ada di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor akhirnya keluar dari asrama dan menjalani kegiatan mereka hari ini. Meski ujian sudah selesai, mereka masih harus mengikuti kelas-kelas seperti biasa untuk mengevaluasi ujian kemarin itu.

Draco sendiri tidak merasa ada kesulitan berarti kecuali di kelas Herbology. Dia memang lemah terhadap mata pelajaran itu. Kalau Harry, Draco rasa temannya yang satu itu hanya tersandung di Ramuan saja. Itu pun tidak terlalu parah. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya tak sabar ntuk segera menyambut liburan musim panas. Harry sudah mengundangnya ke Grimmauld Place, Ron juga memintanya datang ke The Burrow supaya mereka bisa bermain Quidditch bersama-sama. Liburan tahun ini pun pasti akan menjadi liburan yang berbeda untuk Draco.

Ah... rasanya sungguh tidak sabar melihat reaksi ayahnya saat dia mengatakan ingin membagi waktu liburan bersama teman-temannya. Memikirkan itu, Draco pun tersenyum...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yak! Tahun pertama selesai sudah^^

Banyak juga yang tanya, kok jadinya Gryffindor!Draco, bukannya Slytherin!Harry. Justru karena udah banyak banget fic english yang pake tema Slytherin!Harry, aku jadi pengen buat yang sebaliknya. Maklum, author yang suka coba-coba *diinjek*

Ya weiz lah... monggo yang mau ripiu^^


	3. Quidditch

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 3 : Quidditch**

Musim gugur datang dengan indahnya. Menandai dimulainya tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Di dalam Aula Besar yang penuh oleh para murid dan juga staff pengajar, tampak tiga orang anak laki-laki yang sedang bersenda gurau. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy dan juga Ron Weasley. Tiga sahabat karib yang saat ini sedang seru sekali membahas tentang olah raga favorit mereka, apalagi kalau bukan Quidditch.

"Tahun ini kita sudah diizinkan untuk bermain dalam tim," kata Harry, "kalian akan ikut seleksi, kan?"

"Pasti. Aku tidak akan melepaskan kesempatan untuk menjadi anggota tim Gryffindor," kata Ron semangat.

"Kalau kau, Draco?" tanya Harry setelah meminum sedikit jus labunya.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti gila kalau tidak ikut seleksi," kata Draco semangat, "aku mau jadi Chaser, kalau tidak masuk jadi Chaser, aku akan mencoba seleksi Seeker."

"Kalau begitu kau akan berhadapan denganku!" kata Harry, "kau kan tahu kalau aku mengincar posisi Seeker."

Mendengar percakapan tiga anak laki-laki itu, Hermione, satu-satunya anak perempuan yang bisa diterima oleh trio Gryffindor muda itu, menggelengkan kepala, "kalian ini, padahal kelas pertama juga belum dimulai, kalian sudah heboh tentang Quidditch. Apa tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dibahas?"

Tiga anak laki-laki itu memandang Hermione dan serempak berkata," Tidak ada."

Membuat Hermione jadi malas bicara lagi.

Obrolan itu terhenti saat kepala sekola, Albus Dumbledore, berdiri untuk memberi pidato singkat dan mengakhiri acara awal tahun ajaran di Hogwarts. Kemudian semua murid pun meninggalkan Aula Besar menuju ke asrama mereka masing-masing karena besok jadwal yang sibuk sudah menunggu mereka semua.

.

.

Tes masuk tim Quidditch Gryffindor diadakan seminggu setelahnya. Sekarang Harry, Draco dan Ron sudah siap di lapangan bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lain untuk mengikuti tes yang dipimpin oleh Oliver Wood, sang kapten tim. Harry membawa sapu Nimbus 2001-nya, hadiah dari Sirius dan Regulus, karena nilainya di tahun kemarin sangat memuaskan.

Wood memberi kata pembukaan singkat sebelum memulai uji coba itu. pertama adalah untuk posisi Beater. Karena baik Harry, Draco mau pun Ron tidak ada yang berminat, mereka menunggu di bangku penonton saat ujian masuk Beater dilaksanakan. Yang terpilih menjadi Beater masih Fred dan George, si kembar Weasley yang ternyata memang kompak kapan dan dimanapun. Bludger yang ganas pun hanya seperti bola mainan kalau berhadapan dengan mereka.

Setelahnya adalah ujian masuk untuk Chaser. Harry dan Ron menyemangati Draco yang ikut dalam seleksi Chaser. Draco satu-satunya murid kelas dua yang mengikuti tes masuk tim untuk posisi ini, tapi sepertinya anak laki-laki berambut pirang itu sama sekali tidak gentar. Harry, yang sudah tahu kemampuan terbang Draco saat liburan musim panas mereka di The Burrow, yakin kalau Draco pasti terpilih. Apalagi Draco memang jago sebagai Chaser.

Seleksi untuk Chaser berlangsung seru sekali. Dan seperti dugaan Harry, Draco masuk dalam tim inti Gryffindor tahun ini. Dia terbang lebih lihai dari murid-murid senior. Itu artinya Draco tidak akan ikut seleksi menjadi Seeker, sedikit membuat Harry lega karena saingannya berkurang satu orang.

Setelah seleksi untuk Chaser, berikutnya giliran keeper, yang berarti giliran Ron. Harry menepuk pundak sahabatnay itu sebagai tanda semangat dan dia juga tak lupa bilang pada Ron supaya dia tidak gugup, mengingat kalau Ron gampang sekali senewen...

Hasil dari seleksi Keeper adalah Wood tetap memegang posisi itu, tapi Ron masuk ke tim cadangan karena dia main lumayan bagus. Ada dua orang lain yang menjadi Keeper cadangan.

Akhirnya seleksi yang ditunggu tiba juga, seleksi sebagai Seeker. Lawan Harry adalah senior dari kelas tiga, empat dan enam. Tapi sama seperti Draco, dia sama sekali tidak gentar. Dia yakin akan kemampuannya, apalagi Regulus –yang dulu menjadi top Seeker kebanggaan Slytherin- selalu memuji kemampuan terbangnya. Jadi— Harry pun menjejakkan kakinya dengan mantap di tanah dan melambung tinggi di udara dengan sapu barunya yang luar biasa...

.

.

Jadwal Harry dan Draco bertambah karena mereka berdua berhasil masuk dalam tim inti Gryffindor. Setiap kamis sore selesai pelajaran, mereka harus ikut latihan Quidditch. Ron juga, meski jadwal latihannya dua minggu sekali. Itu membuat Hermione, dengan senang hati, mengatur jadwal untuk tidak anak laki-laki itu. kalau tidak ada yang mengawasi, bisa-bisa Harry, Draco dan Ron keenakan bermain Quidditch dan melupakan kewajiban belajar mereka.

"Benar-benar si Hermione itu, bisa-bisanya mengatur jadwal sedetail ini," Draco memandang secarik perkamen yang berisi jadwal mingguannya. Lengkap dengan jam istirahat dan jam makan di Aula Besar. Harry dan Ron juga memegang perkamen yang berisi kegiatan mereka yang terinci dengan sangat sempurna.

Harry nyengir, "dia itu memang suka sekali kalau disuruh berpikir."

"Aneh," komentar Ron singkat sambil menyimpan perkamen itu dalam tasnya.

"Sudah sudah— kalau Hermione dengar. Kalian bisa dimarahi lagi, lho," kata Harry, "aku sudah lapar, sebaiknya kita ke Aula Besar sekarang dan balik ke asrama untuk mengerjakan essay. Seperti jadwal Hermione," anak laki-laki berkacamata itu nyengir.

"Ini bahkan lebih parah dari jadwal pekerja di Kementrian Sihir," gumam Draco, meski begitu, dia mengikuti dua teman dekatnya ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam.

Mereka bertiga disambut oleh Blaise dan Theo yang sudah duduk bersama dengan Hermione di ujung meja Gryffindor. Dua Slytherin itu melambai padanya.

"Sepertinya tahun ini Slytherin harus ekstra hati-hati dalam pertandingan Quidditch," kata Theo setelah Harry, Draco dan Ron duduk.

"Lihat saja nanti, kekalahan tahun kemarin akan kami balas," kata Harry pede, "lalu—kalian masuk tim?"

Baik Theo maupun Blaise menggeleng.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ron dengan ekspresi sangat keheranan seolah dia sedang melihat dua troll sedang ngobrol sambil minum teh.

"Tidak ingin saja. Lagipula Quidditch bagi kami hanya sekedar hobi, bukan Profesor," Blaise membalik piringnya begitu meja-meja panjang di Aula Besar dipenuhi oleh makanan yang menggugah selera.

Mendengar komentar Blaise, Hermione menghela nafas, "samapi sekarang aku bingung... apa sih asiknya Quidditch? Lebih enak diam di perpustakaan dan membaca buku."

Tak ada yang bicara lagi ketika itu dan memilih untuk menikmati makan malam mereka.

.

#

.

"Harry, Draco! Yang semangat, ya! Aku akan mendukung kalian!" seru Ron sambil menepuk punggung dua temannya yang akan ikut dalam pertandingan Quidditch pertama tahun ini, "jangan sampai membuat malu!"

"Tenang saja," kata Harry sambil memakai sarung tangannya, "teriak yang kencang, ya? Biar kami bisa mendengarmu," lanjutnya sambil nyengir.

"Yang ada pita suaraku bakal putus," Ron berkacak pinggang. Saat itu pandangannya teralih ke arah pintu masuk ruang tunggu tim, di sana ada Hermione yang berdiri di ambang pintu, "hei, Hermione... ku pikir kau mau membaca di perpustakaan dan tidak peduli pada game bodoh ini," sindir Ron.

Hermione memandang tajam pada Ron, kemudian tanpa bicara dia mendekati Harry dan Draco, "umm... aku akan menonton pertandingan kalian. Ku harap... ku harap kalian baik-baik saja dan tidak terluka."

Harry mengambil sapu terbangnya dan memandang Hermione penuh rasa percaya diri, "tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang masuk Hospital Wing setelah ini."

"Jangan terlalu yakin, Harry," Draco membenahi jubahnya, "siapa tahu setelah ini kami harus menungguimu di Hospital Wing karena patah tulang."

Sambil pura-pura menendang Draco, Harry pun berbaris bersama anggota tim yang lain sementara Ron dan Hermione keluar dari ruangan itu dan menuju ke tirbun penonton.

"Tenang saja, Harry, Draco,"

"Kami akan menjaga kalian,"

"Dengan sangat baik."

Si kembar Weasley tersenyum lebar sambil membawa pukulan yang menjadi senjata para Beater untuk menghadapi Bludger.

Kemudian dengan aba-aba dari wood, semua anggota tim siap di sapu mereka dan meluncur dalam formasi V, keluar dari ruang tunggu tim dan terbang mengitari lapangan Quidditch yang sudah dipenuhi oleh para siswa dengan semangat menggebu-gebu. Tak lama tim Hufflepuff, lawan pertama Gryffindor, keluar dari sisi yang berbeda.

"Oh sial..."

Harry memandang Draco yang ada di sampingnya, "kenapa, Draco?"

"Dad datang untuk menonton."

Mata Harry seketika menuju ke tribun para guru, arah pandang Draco, di sana dia melihat sosok Lucius Malfoy duduk di sebelah Profesor Snape. Harry mengenali pria itu karena musim panas lalu, dia dan Regulus datang ke Malfoy Manor untuk menjemput Draco sebelum dia menginap di Grimmauld Place dan The Burrow selama seminggu. Karena menurut Regulus, tidak sopan rasanya kalau tidak memberi salam. Itu kali pertama Harry bertemu dengan Malfoy senior. Lucius, seperti kata Draco, terkesan kaku dan tertutup, sungguh berbeda dengan sang istri, Narcissa, yang ramah.

"Tenang saja... aku tahu kau akan bermain hebat," kata Harry menyemangati.

Obrolan itu tak berlangsung lama karena Madam Hooch, pembimbing pelajaran terbang untuk tahun pertama, sekaligus pengawas dan wasit pertandingan Quidditch, sudah membuka kotak yang berisi bola-bola yang dipakai dalam pertandingan Quidditch. Dengan siulan peluit yang ditiup Madam Hooch, pertandingan Quidditch hari itu pun dimulai...

Harry berulang kali harus beradu badan dengan Seeker Hufflepuff dalam memperebutkan Snitch. Tapi entah kenapa, menurut Harry, Snitch itu bergerak dengan lebih cepat di pertandingan dari pada waktu latihan. Berulang kali juga Snitch itu menghilang dari pandangan dan muncul di sisi yang sama sekali berbeda.

Di sela waktu yang ada saat jejak Snitch tak terlacak, Harry melayang tinggi dan mengawasi jalannya pertandingan. Dia melihat Draco dengan lihai saling mengoper bola dengan Angelina, Chaser Gryffindor yang lain. Satu gol lagi diperoleh Gryffindor dan makin menambah selisih angka dengan Hufflepuff. Draco bermain dengan sangat santai, tidak tampak gugup seperti di awal pertandingan tadi. Harry bertaruh kalau sekarang Draco sama sekali lupa kalau ayahnya datang menonton.

Sekelebat kilau keemasan menarik perhatian Harry dan dia melihat wujut Snitch melesat cepat ke arah tiang gawang Hufflepuff. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membuat sapunya melesat dengan cepat. Karena reaksi Seeker lawan yang lambat, Harry bisa segera meninggalkannya jauh dan makin dekat dengan bola emas bersayap itu.

Dunia seakan menghilang di mata Harry, yang ada hanya dia, dan Snitch mungil itu. Detik waktu sama sekali tak terasa berlalu saat akhirnya tangan Harry menggenggam bola bernilai seratus lima puluh poin itu.

Seperti ada ratusan terompet yang ditiup bersamaan saat Harry sadar kalau dirinya sudah kembali ke angkasa, mengangkat tinggi tangannya yang menggenggam Snitch yang meronta-ronta hebat. Tak lama, seluruh anggota tim Gryffindor berkumpul dan mereka memeluk Harry hingga nyaris membuatnya terjungkal dari sapunya. Wood yang paling semangat merangkul dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

Dan entah bagaimana mereka semua bisa mendarat dengan selamat dan sekali lagi Harry berada di kerumunan yang sekarang adalah anak-anak Gryffindor yang turun ke lapangan untuk memberi selamat padanya.

.

Udara malam itu sangat menyenangkan, meski musim dingin hampir tiba, udara tak begitu menusuk, membuat Harry, yang sedang menikmati malam cerah berbintang jadi betah berlama-lama duduk di taman untuk 'mengasingkan diri' dari hebohnya pesta kemenangan di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Sebenarnya ini sudah lewat jam malam, tapi Profesor, yang jelas tampak senang sekali dengan kemenangan mutlak ini, memberi kelonggaran untuk para muridnya. Kesempatan langka ini jelas tidak disia-siakan oleh para Gryffindor.

Harry menggenggam segelas mead hangat yang dipasok oleh di kembar Weasley, Harry duduk di taman kecil yang ada di lantai yang sama dengan asrama Gryffindor. Dia memandang bulan yang bersinar redup dibalik awan.

"Tak ikut pesta, Harry?"

Sedikit terkejut, Harry pun menoleh dan mendapati Remus ada tak jauh darinya, "hai, Remus," sapa Harry sambil tersenyum.

Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu berdiri di sebelah Harry, "pertandingan yang luar biasa Harry. Kau mengingtkanku pada James. Ketangkasanmu, dan juga kenekadanmu."

Harry nyengir.

"Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir aku melihat Minerva tampak senang seperti itu," kata Remus, "aku sudah kirimkan surat pada Sirius. aku yakin dia akan bangga padamu. Regulus juga. dan menurutku pribadi, yang tadi itu memang pertandingan yang hebat. Tak penah aku lihat Snitch tertangkap secepat itu."

Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal.

Lalu sejenak mereka terdiam dan memandang ke arah bulan. Untung saja belum dekat purnama, kalau tidak, mana mau Harry dekat-dekat dengan manusia seigala di sebelahnya ini.

"Profesor Dumbledore baru saja menyampaikan pesan untumu, Harry. Katanya, selamat atas kemenangan pertamamu di Quidditch."

Lumayan kaget Harry mendengarnya, kehormatan sekali mendapat ucapan selamat dari kepala sekolah.

Remus lalu menepuk pundak Harry, "aku harus tidur sekarang, Harry. Kau tahu, tak ada hari libur untuk seorang guru."

Harry tersenyum singkat dan membiarkan Remus berlalu.

Kembali sendiri, Harry beralih duduk ke bangku batu dan meminum sedikit mead di gelasnya. Tak begitu lama Harry menikmati kesendiriannya, karena kali ini, Draco-lah yang datang.

"Bosan dengan pestanya, Harry?" si pirang itu duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Kau sendiri?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "aku sampai tidak bisa bernafas. Di dalam gila sekali. Aku seperti mabuk gara-gara mead yang tidak beralkohol ini."

Harry tertawa pelan, "makanya aku mengungsi kemari. Lebih tenang."

"Ya— aku juga berpikir seperti itu."

Harry meminum isi gelasnya lagi, "omong-omong, aku sampai tidak sempat tanya, tadi kau kan sempat bertemu dengan ayahmu, kalian bicara apa?"

"Tidak ada yang penting. Dad hanya beri selamat atas kemenangan Gryffindor. Itu saja."

"Well... kalau kau tanya aku, itu penting banget. Setidaknya kau tahu kalau ayahmu memang memperhatikanmu kan?"

"... Begitulah."

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol santai di taman itu, menikmati udara malam yang menyenangkan, senyaman obrolan santai mereka. Tenang rasanya menjauh dari keramaian dan menikmati sedikit ketenangan yang langka.

.

#

.

Sepertinya tahun ini tin Gryffindor berada di masa jayanya. Dua kali pertandingan dengan skor kemenangan mutlak. Tapi imbas buruknya ada pada Wood yang semakin lama semakin brutal saja untuk latihan di setiap waktu kosong yang ada. Hasilnya, Harry dan Draco, bahkan Ron yang cuma cadangan, berjalan seperti mayat hidup.

"Ayolah kalian bertiga. Makanlah sedikit!" paksa Hermione yang sepertinya posisi sebagai sahabat sudah mulai bergeser menjadi pengganti ibu plus sebagai pengawas kesehatan mereka. herannya, nilai gadis itu sama sekali tidak pernah menurun dari peringkat atas.

"Harry, makan telurmu! Draco, jangan mainkan sayuran di piringmu! Ron! berhenti makan sebelum kau muntahkan semuanya lagi."

Semua di meja Gryffindor sudah biasa dengan suasana dimana para anggota tim Quidditch tampak lemah, letih dan lesu setelah latihan. Hanya Wood, sang kapten, yang masih semangat membicarakan taktik Quidditch pada siapapun yang mau mendengarkannya.

"Merlin... aku bisa mati muda kalau begini terus," Draco menghempaskan diri di tempat tidur setelah makan malam dan menyelesaikan essay-essay mereka, "si Wood itu kerasukan apa sih? Dari mana juga dia dapat semangat seperti itu."

Sama halnya seperti Draco, Ron juga ambruk di kasurnya tanpa mau repot-repot membuka sepatunya, "aku tidak mau bicara tentang Quidditch sampai pertandingan dengan Slytherin nanti."

Harry tertawa lemah, "mungkin kita kena karma gara-gara Hermione yang kesal karena kita bicara Quidditch terus sepanjang waktu."

"Yeah... Ku rasa begitu," Draco menguap, "aku harus tidur... kalau tidak besok aku tidak akan bisa ikut kelas manapun," si pirang itu turun sebentar dari tempat tidur hanya untuk berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

"Yakin kau mau tidur sekarang? Ini baru jam sepuluh." Harry melepas sepatu dan kaos kakinya, "Seamus dan Neville bahkan belum kembali ke kamar."

"Mana aku peduli mereka kembali atau tidak," kata Draco yang sudah berganti baju, "Ron saja sudah pulas."

Harry memandang ke tempat tidur Ron dimana anak berambut merah itu sudah tidur dan sedikit mendengkur, "well... aku juga akan tidur kalau begitu. Tidak asik juga kalau melek sendirian."

.

.

Kamis sore usai latihan, tak seperti biasanya dimana semua anggota tim langsung ke Aula Besar, hari ini semua pergi ke Hospital Wing karena telah terjadi kecelakaan waktu latihan tadi. Tangan Draco patah setelah jatuh dari sapunya gara-gara terhantam Bludger yang dipukul oleh Fred. Madam Pomfrey sudah mengobatinya, meski Healer itu tetap menyangga tangan Draco dengan kain dan melarangnya untuk menggerakkan tangannya yang patah selama dua hari.

"'M sorry, Draco. Aku benar-benar tidak sengaja," kata Fred.

"Tak masalah, kecelakaan seperti ini memang wajar, kan?" Draco berbaring, masih sedikit merasakan nyeri di lengannya, "sudahlah! Aku bukan pasien sekarat. Pergi saja. besok pagi juga aku sudah keluar dari sini."

Atas paksaan Draco, akhirnya semua pun meninggalkan Aula Besar. Draco memandang ke sekeliling Hospital Wing yang kosong itu, rupanya hari ini hnya dia pasien yang menginap.

Lelah, mengantuk dan lengannya masih sakit, Draco memutuskan untuk tidur saja. semoga besok badannya sudah pulih seperti semula. Pasti rasanya tidak enak sekali kalau tidak bisa menggerakkan tangannya, apa lagi yang terluka adalah tangan yang kanan.

.

"Aku datang menjemputmu!"

Draco lumayan kaget melihat Harry sudah ada di ambang pintu Hospital Wing.

"Aku bawakan seragam dan tasmu, kau pasti tidak mau bolos masuk kelas, kan?" Harry mendekat ke tempat tidur Draco dimana si pirang itu sudah bangun dan duduk bersandar pada setumpuk bantal.

Draco menerima seragamnya lalu dia turun dari tempat tidur, "tunggu di sini aku! Aku mau mandi sebentar."

Harry mengangguk dan duduk di kursi kayu sementara Draco buru-buru ke kamar mandi pasien di Hospital Wing. Sekitar lima belas menit dia menunggu dan akhirnya Draco keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku harus bertemu dengan Madam Pomfrey sebelum pergi. Kalau tidak bisa-bisa dia menyeretku dari Aula Besar dan memaksaku kembali kemari," Draco membenahi jubah sekolahnya.

Namun rupanya Draco tak perlu mencari Madam Pomfrey karena matron itu masuk ke ruang rawat. Dia tidak tampak terkejut melihat Draco sudah rapi dan siap mengikuti pelajaran.

"Well, Mr Malfoy, ku harap kau tidka lupa kalau aku masih melarangmu untuk membebani tangan kananmu. Termasuk untuk menulis," Madam Pomfrey mendekati Draco dan mengayunkan tongkatnya singkat. Kain yang menopang tangan Draco kembali kencang dan menjaga lengan Draco dalam posisi yang pas.

"Tapi saya tetap harus mengerjakan essay-essay, Madam Pomfrey."

"Tenanglah, aku sudah memberi tahu para guru tentang kondisimu. Dan tugasmu bisa kau kumpulkan setelah tanganmu sembuh nanti," Madam Pomfrey meminta Draco meminum satu ramuan lagi sebelum akhirnya mengizinkan dua Gryffindor itu pergi dari Hospital Wing.

Harry dan Draco menuju ke Aula Besar yang masih lumayan sepi karena memang ini masih pagi sekali. Mereka berdua duduk di ujung meja Gryffindor, tempat favorit mereka.

"Lenganmu masih sakit, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Lumayan. Tapi tidak sesakit kemarin. Rasanya seperti kesemutan."

Harry memandang tangan Draco yang dibebat itu, "memang kemarin hantamannya keras sekali. Suara tulangmu yang patah sampai terdengar," katanya hiperbolis.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja, Aula Besar itu mendadak sudah penuh. Ron dan Hermione adalah orang pertama yang menghampiri Harry dan Draco.

"Bagaimana lenganmu, Draco?" tanya Hermione cemas, "ku harap lukanya tidak parah."

"Tak begitu parah. Tapi aku tidak boleh menggerakkan tanganku sampai besok. Dan artinya aku tidak akan bisa mencatat apalagi mengerjakan tugas," kata Draco lesu.

"Oh Draco... nanti akan aku salinkan catatan untukmu."

Harry tersenyum melihat wajah Draco yang jelas menahan tawa, meski kelihatannya tetap saja datar. Harry selalu penasaran, bagaimana Draco bisa membuat orang melakukan apa yang dia inginkan tanpa terdengar memaksa. Mungkin darah Slytherin dalam dirinya yang membuat otak Draco bisa bekerja dengan cepat.

Lalu para anggota tim Quidditch Gryffindor satu per satu menanyakan kabarnya. Si kembar bahkan memberinya beberapa batang coklat Honeydukes sebagai tanda maaf. Yang terakhir adalah Blaise dan Theo.

Setelah sarapan, mereka semua menuju ke kelas Ramuan dan bersiap di tempat mereka masing-masing sebelum sang Profesor datang.

.

Sore harinya, Harry menuju ke perpustakaan karena harus mencari buku referensi untuk essay Herbology. Draco dengan suka rela menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya karena di asrama pun dia tidak ada kerjaan lain. Setidaknya di perpustakaan dia bisa sekalian belajar.

Harry mengambil beberapa buku Herbology dan membawanya ke meja di mana Draco sedang membaca buku tentang ramuan. Harry sudah paham benar kalau subjek rumit nan membingungkan itu adalah favorit Draco. Dia pun duduk di sebelah si pirang, membenahi letak kacamatanya, Harry pun mulai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya...

"Kau sudah siap dengan materi ujian, Draco?" tanya Harry disela kesibukannya menulis essay.

"Lumayanlah. Hanya tinggal memantapkan Astronomi."

Harry diam sejenak, kembali berkutat dengan buku dan perkamen. Lalu dia bicara lagi, "kelas tiga nanti, kau mau ambil kelas apa lagi?"

Draco membalik halaman buku yang dia baca, "Arithmancy dan Ancient Rune."

"Ya ampun... memang ga ada pelajaran lain, ya? Ramalan, mungkin?"

Draco mendengus, "mana mau aku ikut pelajaran tidak jelas begitu. Apalagi Profesor Trelawney orangnya aneh begitu."

Harry tertawa pelan, "tapi kalau begitu, kemungkinan besar kau akan memilih pelajaran yang sama dengan Hermione. Dia kan juga tipe pemikir. Aku sampai sempat berpikir kalau Hermione salah seleksi. Harusnya dia masuk Ravenclaw."

"Ya... aku setuju denganmu."

Mereka berdua kembali menekuni kegiatan masing-masing. Harry mengerjakan essaynya dengan cepat supaya mereka juga bisa cepat kembali ke asrama dan beristirahat. Sesekali Harry melirik Draco dan melihat si pirang itu serius sekali membaca buku yang membahas ramuan-ramuan yang tingkatannya jelas lebih tinggi dari materi kelas dua.

Selesai dengan urusan mereka di perpustakaan, Harry dan Draco pun beriringan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor. Mereka melangkah santai karena jam malam masih tiga puluh menit lagi. itu lebih dari cukup untuk mencapai menara Gryffindor.

Entah kenapa Harry senang sekali kalau sedang menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama Draco seperti ini. Berbeda rasanya kalau sedang bersama-sama dengan Ron maupun Hermione. Bukannya Harry tidak nyaman dengan dua temannya yang itu, hanya saja tiap waktunya bersama Draco terasa begitu istimewa.

"Ah— itu Profesor Snape dan Profesor Lupin," Draco melihat ke koridor di lantai bawah mereka saat dia dan Harry sedang menimtas tangga menuju ke menara Gryffindor.

Harry memandang ke arah yang sama, "mungkin sedang memberikan ramuan wolfsbane. Sebentar lagi kan purnama."

Draco mengangguk singkat, "yang aku heran, bukannya katamu itu Remus adalah anggota marauders, dan Profesor Snape sering jadi korban keusilan mereka, kenapa serang dua orang itu bisa akrab?"

"Karena Remus bukan terasuk orag yang menjahili. Bisa dibilang Remus itu seperti rem darurat yang berguna menghentikan keusilan para marauders, ayahku dan Sirius khususnya, yang sering tidak terkendali."

"Oh... begitu. Tapi.. memang Profesor Lupin wajahnya terlalu kalem, aku tidak bisa membayangkan dia mengusili orang lain."

Harry tersenyum, "itulah hebatnya Remus, dia bisa menangani semua masalah dengan kepala dingin, bahkan para marauders yang lain segan padanya. Aku ingat Sirius pernah cerita kalau dulu dia pernah sekali diomeli habis-habisan oleh Remus karena mengacau saat ujian praktek O.W.L mereka."

Draco tertawa pelan, "ternyata sejak dulu Profesor Lupin memang tidak terkalahkan, ya? sekarang juga. di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam mana ada yang berani melawan apa yang dia katakan. Rasanya dia dan Profesor Snape punya bakat mengintimidasi orang lain dengan cara yang berbeda."

"Yeah, kau benar. Mereka itu guru yang paling tidak bisa dilawan. Plus dengan Profesor McGonagall.," kata Harry, "ku yakinkan kau, aku tidak akan mau berada sendirian di ruangan yang sama dengan mereka bertiga."

Anggukan datang dari Draco pertanda setuju dengan ucapan Harry. puas membicarakan guru-guru mereka, keduanya pun kembali melangkah ke asrama mereka dan memutuskan untuk langsung mandi dan tidur. Mereka sudah memutuskan akan lebih mematuhi jadwal dari Hermione yang ternyata memang benar-benar membantu. Apalgi sebentar lagi akan dilaksanakan pertandingan final Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Kalau Harry dan Draco tidak sedia ekstra tenaga, bisa dipastikan mereka akan ambruk dan tidak akan sanggup mengikuti ujian yang juga akan dilaksanakan tak lama lagi.

"Semoga waktu latihan terakhir nanti tidak ada kecelakaan lagi. Bisa dipastikan Wood bakal gila mendadak kalau ada salah satu anggota regulernya yang absen di final nanti," kata Harry saat mereka masuk ke ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor yang mulai sepi.

Sepertinya untuk tahun depan, mereka berdua juga masih akan minta tolong pada Hermione untuk mengatur jadwal mereka. Dan harapan mereka kali ini hanya satu, semoga nilai-nilai mereka tetap terjaga jadi tidak membuat kecewa orang tua dan wali mereka. Kalau sampai nilai mereka jatuh karena Quidditch, bisa-bisa mereka tidak akan diizinkan masuk dalam tim tahun depan, dan bagi mereka, itu adalah hukuman yang paling berat.

Jadi tujuan utama mereka di sisa tahun ini adalah menang dan tetap berada di posisi aman dalam pelajaran. Semoga...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yak... ada perubahan mulai chap ini. Setelah membaca ulang plot, mengatur lagi, menghapus dan memperbaiki, akhirnya saia putuskan kalau fic ini akan 'dipersingkat' menjadi 1 tahun dalam 1 chap. Soalnya begitu aku baca lagi plot lama aku, ceritanya bisa berkembang jauh banget dan aku ga mau yang baca malah jadi bosen.

So... mulai chap depan diusakan akan lebih panjang dan lebih detail.

Ripiu? *wide smile*


	4. Hogsmeade

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 4 : Hogsmeade **

Liburan musim panas kali ini berbeda bagi Draco. Kenapa? Karena kali ini Harry menginap di Malfoy Manor. Sebenarnya rencana mereka adalah menginap di The Burrow, tapi ternyata keberuntungan sedang mendatangi keluarga Weasley. Arthur Weasley memenangkan lotre di Kementrian, dan sekarang keluarga Weasley sedang berlibur ke Mesir, sekaligus mengunjungi Bill yang bekerja di cabang Bank Gringotts.

Draco senangnya luar biasa, karena ini kali pertama ayahnya mengizinkan temannya menginap di manor. Bahkan pada Blaise dan Theo saja belum mendapat izin resmi menginap dari sang Malfoy senior itu. Saking senangnya Draco sampai menjemput Harry di Grimmauld Place dua jam sebelum waktu janjian mereka.

"Kau ini mau packing saja ribet sekali," Draco menunggui Harry yang ternyata punya pedoman One Last Minute Packing, alias beres-beres barang ketika sudah mepet waktu janjian.

"Bawel. Salahmu yang seenaknya datang lebih cepat. Kan jadi kaget," Harry memasukkan beberapa jaket dan juga kemeja dalam koper untuk keperluannya selama menginap di Malfoy Manor selama seminggu.

Draco mengawasi bagaimana si rambut berantakan itu menjejalkan barang-barangnya ke dalam koper yang kecil, "kau memang payah kalau disuruh merapikan sesuatu. Kasus yang sama seperti rambutmu itu."

Tidak terima, Harry mendelik pada Draco, "biar begini, rambutku keturunan mutlak dari ayahku. Memang sudah begini jadinya. Mau pakai sihir apapun juga tidak akan berhasil."

Draco tak bicara lagi dan membiarkan Harry heboh sendiri untuk mengepak barangnya. Padahal sebenarnya tidak harus buru-buru juga, karena Draco sudah memenuhi undangan Sirius untuk makan siang di Grimmauld Place.

.

"Jangan berulah yang macam-macam dan jaga sikapmu," kata Regulus saat dia dan Sirius juga Remus –yang sedang menginap di Grimmauld Place- mengantar Harry juga Draco ke depan perapian.

"Reg! Harry bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Sirius.

"Sifatnay itu terlalu mirip denganmu," kata Regulus seraya memakai jubahnya. Dia memang harus pergi ke Irlandia selama dua minggu karena tugas dari Kementrian.

Harry memeluk sosok 'Paman'nya itu, "aku pasti merindukan omelanmu, Reg. Sampai jumpa."

Regulus mencium puncak kepala Harry, lalu setelah berpamitan dengan kakaknya dan Remus, dia pun berangkat ke Kementrian.

"Nah, sekarang waktunya kau berangkat, Harry," Sirius membenahi kerah jubah Harry.

Remaja berkacamata itu memandang curiga pada walinya, "kenapa kesannya kau mengusir aku, sih? Mentang-mentang ada Remus yang menemanimu disini, kau jadi membuangku," Harry pura-pura sedih, membuat Sirius dengan gemas mengacak rambut Harry yang sudah berantakan.

"Tidak usah menggoda orang tua. Sana pergi dan bersenang-senanglah!"

Harry nyengir tanpa berusaha menata rambutnya karena dia tahu itu percuma, "baiklah kalau begitu. Bye, Sirius, bye Remus," Harry bergantian memeluk wali dan guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam-nya.

"Sampai jumpa," Draco mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dan pulang duluan ke Malfoy Manor dan kemudian diikuti oleh Harry.

.

"Wooow... Kamar ini besar sekali," Harry memandang ke kamar tamu tempatnya tidur selama menginap di manor yang megah ini.

"Kamarku ada di koridor kanan setelah tangga. Kamar pertama di sebelah kiri," kata Draco, "ayo— kita main di halaman belakang!"

Harry pun mengikuti Draco keluar dari kamar itu dan menuruni tangga berlapis karppet merah bersulam menuju ke halaman belakang yang jelas lebih luas dari halaman Grimmauld Place.

"Rumah sebesar ini hanya ditempati kalian bertiga? Apa tidak sepi?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "sudah terbiasa sejak kecil," katanya.

Tak bertanya lagi, Harry mengikuti Draco keluar dari pintu bergaya Eropa kuno yang diukir dengan indah. Sampailah mereka di sebuah taman dengan sejuta bunga bermekaran dengan indah.

"Indahnya..." Harry mengagumi keindahan taman itu.

"Mum yang merawatnya sendiri. Dia memang suka sekali dengan bunga," Draco menuju ke sebuah ruangan yang terisah dengan bangunan utama, "ini tempat sapu. Kau kan tidak membawa sapumu, jadi kau bisa pakai punyaku," Draco membuka pintu ruangan itu.

Seketika Harry ternganga melihat berbagai macam jenis sapu ada di sana, mulai produk lama, hingga yang terbaru.

"Ini rahasia antara kita, Harry. Dad sebenarnya suka sekali dengan Quidditch. Meski waktu menonton, dia tampak sama sekali tidak tertarik," Draco mengambil dua buah sapu dan memberikan satu pada Harry, "ayo— aku akan membawamu pada tour udara ke sekililing manor ini."

Penuh semangat, Harry pun mengikuti Draco melesat ke udara dan menikmati pemandangan dari atas sana, "uwooow! Dari atas Malfoy Manor tampak lebih keren."

"Sampai ke hutan di sana adalah tanah keluarga Malfoy. Terlindung dari muggle. Kita bebas terbang kemanapun selama tidak melewati hutan itu."

"Cool!" Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "bagaimana kalau kita balapan? Ke ujung hutan, lalu kembali ke manor?"

"Tentu saja. Yang kalah harus mentraktir yang menang di kunjungan Hogsmeade pertama nanti. Okay?"

"Deal!"

Mereka berdua pun menghabiskan sore itu dengan bersenang-senang melintasi langit di atas manor itu.

.

.

"Ini sungguh liburan yang luar biasa," kata Harry, "terima kasih sudah mengundangku, Mr Malfoy, Mrs Malfoy,"

Narcissa Malfoy mencium pipi Harry, "kami senang kau bisa kemari, dear. Lain kali menginaplah lagi di sini."

"Pasti, Mrs Malfoy."

"Oh ayolah, Harry... sudah kau bilang kau boleh panggil aku Aunt Cissy. Juga Uncle pada Lucius."

Harry tersenyum, lalu dia memandang Draco, "aku harus pulang, sampai jumpa di Diagon Alley," dan Harry pun kembali ke Grimmauld Place melalui jaringan floo.

Sesampainya di ruang duduk Grimmauld Place, Harry melihat Sirius sedang minum teh bersama Remus.

"Hai, Harry... ku pikir kau akan pulang setelah makan malam," kata Sirius.

"Kenapa memangnya kalau aku pulang sekarang? Menganggu?"

Kali ini Remus yang menjawa, "tentu saja tidak, Harry. Ini rumahmu. Mana mungkin kau menganggu."

Harry tersenyum dan menghampiri Remus, "_see_... Remus lebih pengertian darimu, Sirius," kata Harry, pura-pura merajuk. Lalu dia merebahkan badannya di sofa panjang, "aah... senang rasanya di rumah lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa?" pandangan Sirius penuh rasa ingin tahu pada anak baptisnya, "sesuatu terjadi di Malfoy Manor?"

Harry menggeleng, "tidak ada. Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius sangat baik. Aku dan Draco juga bersenang-senang. Cuma... manor itu luas sekali... jalan dari ruang makan sampai ke kamar saja bisa buat kakiku mau lepas rasanya."

Sirius dan Remus saling bertukar pandang. Antara heran tapi juga senang melihat Harry. Heran karena Harry memanggil Narcissa dan Lucius dengan begitu akrab, tapi mereka senang melihat Harry menikmati liburannya yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Oya Sirius, aku dan Draco janji bertemu di Diagon Alley hari Jum'at untuk membeli perlengkapan sekolah kami. Ron juga bilang kalau hari itu dia sudah pulang dari Mesir. Hermione juga bisa. Jadi kami akan belanja sama-sama."

"Baiklah, Tuan Muda. Aku tidak bisa membantah perintahmu," kelakar Sirius yang membuat Harry melemparkan bantal duduk padanya.

"Kalau begini jadi bingung, yang anak kecil itu sebenarnya siapa? Harry atau kau, Sirius."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" seru Harry kesal.

.

Diagon Alley hari itu sangat ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Hogwarts yang membeli perlengkapan sekolah mereka karena tahun ajaran baru akan segera dimulai. Harry, Draco, Ron dan Hermione sedang berada di Flourish and Blotts untuk membeli buku pelajaran mereka. para orang tua memutuskan mereka sudah cukup dewasa untuk berbelanja sendiri. Jadi— kini keempat remaja itu berdiri diam di depan sebuah kandang besar dengan buku-buku entah apa yang saling bertarung, menggigit dan menyerang satu sama lain.

"Yakin kita butuh buku yang... err... brutal ini?" tanya Harry sanksi.

Hermione memandang daftar buku yang ada di tangannya, "em... ya... jelas tertulis disini. The Monster Book of Monsters –Buku Monster Tentang Monster-. Okay... aku mulai punya pikiran buruk tentang ini."

Saat itu si penjaga toko pun datang, "kelas tiga, ku yakin," katanya. Lalu dia memakai sarung tangan naga tebal dan menyuruh empat remaja itu menyingkir setelah melihat mereka mengangguk, "semoga ini yang terakhir."

Harry dan Ron bergiding ngeri saat tangan si penjaga toko itu lang sung di serbu oleh buku-buku yang bertaring itu. Sementara Hermione dan Draco mencoba untuk tetap tenang. Setelah si penjaga toko berhasil mengeluarkan –sekaligus mengikat- empat buku, dia pun membawanya ke konter. Empat remaja kelas tiga itu pun mencari buku mereka dan lain dan segera membayar semua belanjaan mereka.

"Well... buku yang... menarik," Harry memandang Buku Monster yang terikat, "ku harap kita masih punya tangan utuh setelah tahun ajaran ini."

Ron memandang Hermione dan Draco yang sama-sama membuka buku Ancient Rune mereka, "kalian benar-benar serius mau ambil mata pelajaran itu?"

"Ya," kata Hermione tegas, "setidaknya ini lebih berguna dibanding pelajaran Ramalan yang konyol itu."

Draco mengangguk setuju pada pendapat Hermione.

"Biarkan saja mereka," kata Harry, "sekarang... pena, tinta dan perkamen. Oke! Setelah itu... makan siang!"

Akhirnya keempat remaja itu pun menyelesaikan acara belanja mereka dan kembali ke Leaky Cauldron untuk menikmati makan siang bersama.

.

#

.

"Akhirnya tahun ini kita bisa ke Hogsmeade juga. Aku tidak sabar ingin pergi ke Zonko. Kata Fred dan George, toko itu keren," seru Ron berapi-api saat mereka menyantap sarapan pertama di tahun ajaran baru di Hogwarts.

"Yeah... aku juga tidak sabar. Tapi aku lebih ingin ke Honeydukes. Coklat di sana tak ada tandingannya. Sirius dan Remus sering membawakannya untukku."

Draco menyimak percakapan dia teman karibnya yang antusias dengan kegiatan baru mereka ke akhir pekan, yaitu mengunjungi Hogsmeade, desa kecil dekat dengan Hogwarts.

"Jangan lupa, kau punya hutang satu batang coklay untukku, Harry," kata Draco.

Harry memandang si pirang itu, "iya iya... nanti aku belikan dua sekalian."

Bingung dengan percakapan itu, Ron pun bertanya, "memangnya kenapa Harry harus membelikanmu coklat, Draco?"

Senyum kemenangan muncul di wajah Draco, "karena dia kalah balapan sapu denganku saat dia menginap di Malfoy Manor."

Selesai sarapan mereka semua pun menuju ke kelas masing-masing. Pelajaran pertama, Harry dan Ron di Ramalan, sementara Draco dan Hermione di Ancient Rune. Entah kenapa mengingat tak akan ada Draco di kelas yang sama membuat mood Harry agak turun. Karena biasanya mereka bertiga, dia, Ron dan Draco selalu berbuat paling tidak satu keusilan di kelas.

Yang Harry tidak tahu... Draco juga merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Akhir pekan datang begitu cepat seolah hari lain dalam minggu itu berlalu begitu saja. Semua anak kelas tiga sudah siap untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama dengan kakak-kakak kelas mereka. empat sekawan Gryffindor naik ke kereta dan langsung asik membicarakan toko mana dulu yang akan mereka kunjungi di Hogsmeade.

"Wooow... Lihat semua toko itu," Ron memandang ke sekelilingnya dimaa ada banyak sekali toko yang dipadati para murid maupun pengunjung lain, "okay guys, Honeydukes tujuan pertama kita!"

Sampai di toko permen yang menjual berbagai macam makanan manis itu, semua langung mencari apa yang sekiranya bisa mereka beli. Mulai Permen Pena Bulu, atau coklat anti leleh yang akan awet disimpan, juga berbagai lolipop beragam bentuk dan rasa.

"Ini! Hutangku padamu," Harry menyerahkan dua batang coklat pada Draco, "lain kali giliranmu yang membelikan aku coklat."

Draco tersenyum, "kau harus mengalahkan aku dulu, Harry."

"Lihat saja nanti!"

Selesai di Honeydukes, mereka menuju ke Zonko, tapi Hermione menolak ikut, dia memilih ke toko buku saja. Mereka akhirnya janjian bertemu di Three Broomsticks untuk makan siang nanti.

"Heran, si Hermione itu apa memang salah seleksi, ya? Harusnya dia memang masuk Ravenclaw. Tiap pergi, beli buku, di Diagon Alley juga, dia beli buku-buku yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan pelajaran sekolah," kata Ron yang sedang memilih-milih mainan yang begitu banyak macamnya.

"Biar saja. Belajar itu kan bagus," kata Harry, "tapi kalau keterlaluan... tidak bagus juga sih. Kata Sirius begitu."

Tak mau membuat otak bekerja sia-sia, tiga remaja laki-laki itu pun segera menjelajahi rak demi rak di toko itu yang memajang benda-benda yang membuat mereka tergiur untuk menghabiskan semua uang saku yang mereka punya.

Puas berbelanja, dan ternyata mereka masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak membeli barang yang tidak perlu, Harry, Draco dan Ron menuju ke Three Broomsticks untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan. Namun rupanya di tempat makan itu, sosok Hermione belum terlihat.

"Pasti masih asik di toko buku. Biar aku susul dia," Ron menawarkan diri dengan suka rela. Dia pun keluar lagi dari Three Broomsticks.

"Kita cari tempat duduk saja dulu. Di sana sepertinya oke," Harry menunjuk meja kosong di dekat tangga. Sambil menunggu, dia dan Draco pun mengobrol tentang berbagai macam hal.

.

.

Tanpa terasa, liburan Natal telah tiba. Kali ini semua diundang ke The Burrow untuk melewati malam natal bersama-sama. Tapi tahun ini Hermione tak bisa merayakannya bersama karena dia dan orang tuanya harus mengunjungi kerabat mereka. Harry senyum-senyum geli melihat wajah Ron yang tampak lesu setelah selesai membaca surat dari Hermione itu.

"Kau kecewa Hermione tidak ada di sini?" goda Harry.

Wajah Ron berubah semerah rambutnya, "s-siapa yang begitu? A-aku malah senang dia tidak datang. Tidak ada yang ceramah kita harus mengerjakan tugas sekarang juga," dan Ron pun langsung berlalu dari ruang duduk tempat mereka berkumpul.

"Hem... reaksi yang seperti itu mencurugakan tidak sih, Draco?" tanya Harry pada si pirang yang sedang menikmati pie coklat andalan Mrs Weasley.

Draco mengangguk, "sangat mencurigakan."

Bersandar di sofa, Harry memandang seluruh bagian rumah unik yang sudah dihias dengan berbagai macam hiasan khas Natal, "hem... jadi Ron suka pada Hermione... kaget juga. Padahal Ron selalu bilang tidak suka tipe kutu buku."

"Apa yang dia katakan pasti berbeda dari isi hatinya. Selalu begitu," kata Draco cuek dan masih menikmati pie lezat itu.

"Begitu, ya?"

Obrolan mereka terhenti karena Mrs Weasley memanggil semua untuk ke halaman dan menikmati pesta natal tahun ini. Draco dan Harry bergabung dengan semua keluarga Weasley yang lain. Sirius dan Regulus tidak bisa datang. Regulus masih harus mengurusi pekerjaannya di Kementrian, sementara Sirius dan Remus sepertinya berniat meghabiskan waktu sendiri. Sedangkan orang tua Draco pergi ke Perancis untuk liburan. Sebenarnya Draco diajak, tapi bersikap seperti anak yang pengertian pada orang tua, Draco meolak dengan halus dan mengatakan kalau ingin memberi kesempatan pada ayah dan ibunya untuk 'berbulan madu'.

Menikmati santapan lezat yang dimasak sendiri oleh nyonya rumah, Harry memanjakan perutnya dan juga mengistirahatkan otaknya dengan cara bercanda gila-gilaan dengan si kembar Weasley yang masih punya stock candaan yang siap mengocok perut mereka semua.

Acara tahunan selesai pesta adalah Quidditch. Tapi tahun ini Bill dan Charlie tidak pulang, makanya hanya Harry, Ron, Draco, Fred dan George saja yang main. Ginny tak mau ikut karena dia lebih memilih membereskan sisa-sisa pesta tadi.

.

.

Harry terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia melihat jam weker di meja, masih tengah malam. Dia pun memakai kacamatanya, saat itu Harry baru sadar kalau Draco tidak ada di tempat tidurnya. Heran, Harry pun mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, lalu meninggalkan kamar, perlahan, karena dia tidak mau membuat Ron terbangun.

Lalu dia melewati koridor luar, karena kamar Ron memang ada di lantai teratas The Burrow, rumah terajaiab dan terasik yang pernah Harry lihat. Dari sana Harry melihat ada seseorang duduk di batu alam dekat dengan kebun. Itu Draco. tanpa pikir dua kali, Harry menghampirinya...

"Tidak bisa tidur, Draco?"

Suara Harry sepertinya mengagetkan Draco yang langsung berbalik.

Harry nyengir dan duduk di sebelah Draco, "aku terbangun dan melihat tempat tidurmu kosong. Terbangun atau memang kau belum tidur?" tanyanya lagi.

"Terbangun. Belum lama..." kata Draco, memandang langit malam yang cerah dan berhias sejuta bintang," kau sendiri?"

"Sama. Baru saja terbangun," Harry merapatkan jaketnya, dia suka meluhat nafasnya berubah menjadi asap putih, "sedang cerah sekali. Biasanya bintang tidak tampak sebanyak itu."

Draco mengangguk.

"...Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Mendengar itu, Draco memandang Harry, "maksudmu? Aku tidak sedang memikirkan apapun."

"Jangan bohong," kata Harry, "waktu aku datang tadi wajahmu lumayan serius. Kau pasti sedang berpikir. Jangan coba berbohong padaku."

Draco menghela nafas, "yeah... aku sedang sedikit berpikir. Berpikir kalau aku tidak akan mengalami semua hal ini kalau aku masuk ke Slytherin. Aku tidak akan mengenal keluarga Weasley, berlibur di Grimmauld Place atau di The Burrow ini. Liburanku pasti membosankan dengan anak-anak Slytherin... kecuali Blaise dan Theo pastinya."

"Memangnya selai Blaise dan Theo... tidak ada anak-anak Slytherin lain yang akrab denganmu?"

Draco menggeleng, "sejak kecil, keluarga-keluarga yang selalu berada di asrama Slytherin sering sekali berkumpul dan berpesta di Malfoy Manor, tapi yang bisa cocok denganku hanya Blaise dan Theo saja. Yang lain... mereka hanya mendekatiku untuk mendapatkan keuntungan dari nama Malfoy."

"Hemm..." Harry bergumam dan mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "kalau begitu untung saja kau masuk Gryffindor. Kalau kau masuk Slytherin, mungkin kita tidak akan kenal dan akrab seperti ini."

"Kau benar. Aku beruntung masuk Gryffindor. Sangat beruntung," Draco memandang lekat mata Harry dan tersenyum, "udara makin dingin," dia berdiri dan raut wajahnya kembali seperti semula seolah senyumnya barusan hanya ilusi, "kita bisa beku kalau lebih lama di sini."

Harry, yang masih sedikit terpana, akhirnya mengikuti Draco berdiri dan masuk ke The Burrow untuk melanjutkan tidur mereka yang terpotong.

.

#

.

Hari ini adalah kunjungan terakhir ke Hogsmeade sebelum masa ujian tiba. Sepertinya kesempatan ini benar-benar tidak dilewatkan oleh para murid yang ingin sejenak melupakan semua masalah yang akan mereka hadapi di minggu ujian nanti. Bahkan Hermione, yang sebelumnya menolak pergi, luluh juga oleh paksaan tiga sobatnya dan akhirnya mau ikut ke Hogsmeade. Empat Gryffindor itu menuju ke Honeydukes, karena asupan makanan manis baik untuk otak... meski tidak baik kalau sampai overdosis.

"Kita harus pulang sekarang... aku belum selesai belajar," kata Hermione saat mereka baru saja keluar dari Honeydukes.

"Hermione... kita baru sampai. Santailah sedikit," kata Ron.

Harry dan Draco yang pengertian, berjalan agak jauh di belakang dan membiarkan Ron mencoba menenangkan Hermione.

"Memangnya Ancient Rune itu sulit banget, ya?" Harry membuka bungkus coklat yang tadi dia beli, "Hermione sampai stress begitu."

"Lumayan... lumayan bikin kau ingin lompat dari menara Astronomi sebelum ujian," ujar Draco sarkastis, "tapi... reaksi Hermione hanya karena dia terlalu panik. Itu saja."

"Memang sih. Hermione setiap kali ujian pasti paling heboh. Padahal dia pintar. Apa semua orang pintar itu tidak puas kalau belum dapat nilai Outstanding di semua mata pelajaran?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah. Aku bukan penganut asas Outstanding di semua pelajaran. Selama nilaiku memuaskan, cukuplah."

"Setuju," sahut Harry.

Separuh hari itu dipakai Ron untuk menangkan Hermione dan Harry juga Draco mengawasi dari jarak aman. Sampai akhirnya Ron, entah kenapa, malah mengajak Hermione ke tokok buku, karena menurutnya di kelilingi buku justru membuat gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu merasa tenang. Sekali lagi mereka berjanji ketemuan di Three Broomsticks untuk makan siang.

"Mungkin kita harus minta Ramuan Penenang pada Profesor Snape untuk Hermione... kalau ujian biasa saja selalu begini... bagaimana nanti di O.W.L dan N.E.W.T?" Harry duduk di meja dekat perapian di Three Broomsticks.

"Aku tak mau memikirkannya," Draco memesan dua gelas butterbeer dan kentang goreng pada pelayan, "nanti waktu O.W.L, mungkin aku benar-benar akan meminta Ramuan Penenang untuknya."

Tak lama, pelayan kembali membawa buttebeer pesanan mereka dan juga sepiring kentang goreng untuk camilan.

"Tapi rasanya tidak adil juga, ya? kita sekolah hampir setahun penuh, tapi ujian penentuannya hanya beberapa hari saja. Tidak imbang," kata Harry.

"Apa kau mau ujian tiap hari? Atau tiap minggu?"

Memikirkan kemungkinan itu, Harry langsung menggeleng, "err... kalau begitu aku pilih setahun sekali saja."

Mereka menikmati kentang goreng itu sambil menunggu Hermione dan Ron, tapi berhubung dua orang itu tidak muncul-muncul juga hingga lewat jam yang dijanjikan. Harry dan Draco akhirnya memutuskan untuk makan duluan.

"Mereka berdua kemana, ya?" tanya Harry yang berulang kali melihat ke arah pintu masuk.

"Mana aku tahu. Mungkin malah makan di Madam Puddifoot's."

Harry nyaris menyemburkan makanan di mulutnya, untung bisa dia tahan. Separuh terbatuk dia pun bicara, "a-aku tidak bisa bayangkan Ron mengajak Hermione ke sana. Lagipula Hermione mana mau kesana, dia kan bukan tipe yang feminin sekali."

"Siapa tahu saja. Hermione sekarang sedang ling-lung, mungkin dia tidak sadar sedang ada di mana."

Kali ini Harry tertawa, "kau benar. Siapa tahu saja."

Setelah menghabiskan dan membayar makan siang mereka, Harry berpesan pada Madam Rosmerta agar memberi tahu pada Ron dan Hermione kalau mereka sudah pergi dan mau membeli pena bulu juga tinta.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua benar-benar kencan. Sampai lupa dengan kita," Harry mengambil beberapa botol tinta.

"Biarkan saja. Lumayan bisa jalan tenang tanpa ocehan Ron dan ceramahnya Hermione," Draco mengambil perkamen juga pena bulu, "kau mau beli apa lagi?"

"Hem..." Harry melihat ke etalase toko itu, "ku rasa sudah."

Mereka pun menuju kasir untuk membayar, namun toba-tiba dari depan mereka, ada seseorang bertubuh besar yang mendadak berbalik dan dengan suksesnya menabrak Harry. Karena benturan yang kencang itu, tubuh Harry pun limbung ke belakang. Untunglah Draco dengan sigap menangkapnya, tangan Draco refleks terjulur memegang sisi rak, namun ternyata, diluar perkiraannya, tubuh Harry lumayan berat. Jadilah mereka berdua jatuh ke lantai dan rak yang dipegang Draco pun ambruk.

Jelas saja kehebohan itu mengundang perhatian semua yang ada di toko itu. Salah seorang penjaga pun sampai tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan konter dan menghampiri dua pengunjungnya yang mengalami kecelakaan itu.

"Kalian tidak apa-apa?" tanya si penjaga toko seraya membantu Harry juga Draco berdiri. Yang menabrak pun membantu menyingkirkan rak yang terjatuh ke lantai.

Harry berdiri segera karena dia sadar kalau dia menimpa Draco, "yeah—" dia pun berdiri dan berbalik pada Draco. Seketika itu dia dia terkejut melihat tangan Draco berdarah, "Draco!"

"_I'm okay..." _kata Draco seraya berdiri dibantu oleh orang yang menabrak Harry tadi.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry melepas jaketnya dan membebatkannya pada tangan Draco yang berdarah, sepertinya tertimpa rak dari kayu itu.

"Ayo— kemarilah! Aku obati dulu lukamu," si penjaga toko itu membawa Draco ke ruangan di belakang konter dan menyerahkan urusan di depan pada rekannya. Sementara itu Harry berulang kali mengatakan pada orang yang menabraknya kalau semua itu hanya kecelakaan. Lalu dia segera menyusul Draco.

Di sana, luka Draco sudah bersih dan sudah dibebat dengan perban.

"Aku bukan healer, jadi ada baiknya kalian temui Madam Pomfrey. Kalian murid Hogwarts, kan?" tanya si penjaga toko.

Harry dan Draco mengangguk.

"Maaf atas kejadian ini," kata si penjaga toko lagi.

"Tak masalah. Ini hari sialku," kata Draco.

Si penjaga toko menggeleng. Dia melambaikan tongkatnya dan barang-barang yang tadi mau dibeli Harry dan Draco meluncur dari toko depan. Semuanya langsung terbungkus dengan rapi, lalu si penjaga toko menyerahkannya pada dua pelanggannya, "ini, anggap saja permintaan maaf kami."

"Tak perlu, sungguh..." kata Harry sepenuh hati.

"Tidak tidak... ini tanggung jawab kami juga," si penjaga toko itu memaksa dan menyerahkan dua bungkusan pada mereka, "nah—kembalilah ke sekolah dan segera temui Madam Pomfrey!"

Akhirnya, tak kuasa menolak paksaan, Harry dan Draco menerima keberuntungan setelah kesialan mereka itu. Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, mereka berdua pun segera meninggalkan toko itu dan kembali ke kastil Hogwarts.

.

.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa, Mr Malfoy. Lukamu bersih dan besok pasti pulih seperti semua," ujar Madam Pomfrey setelah memeriksa luka Draco dan membebatnya lagi, "tapi besok temui aku lagi untuk memastikan semua sudah beres."

"Baik, Madam Pomfrey. Terima kasih," Draco pun berdiri lalu meninggalkan Hospital Wing bersama Harry.

Cemas, Harry memandang perban putih di lengan Draco, "pasti sakit sekali, ya?"

"Lumayan. Tapi kau dengar sendiri apa kata Madam Pomfrey. Besok sudah pasti akan sembuh," kata Draco, "jaketmu... maaf jadi berlumur darah begitu."

Harry memandang jaket di tangannya yang memang bernoda merah sekarang, "ini sih gampang hilangnya. Yang penting sekarang lukamu sembuh dulu."

Mereka kembali ke asrama Gryffindor hanya untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian, lalu mereka kembali keluar dan berjalan-jalan ke tepi danau.

"Hermione dan Ron pasti kebingungan mencari kita di Hogwarts. Mana tadi kita tidak pesan sama penjaga tokonya," kata Harry.

"Biar saja. kalau tidak ketemu mereka juga pasti pulang," Draco duduk di sebuah akar pohon yang mencuat ke permukaan tanah, "tapi lumayan juga, dapat belanjaan gratis."

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "asal tidak sering-sering saja. Butuh cadangan darah yang banyak."

Draco tertawa pelan. Mereka lalu berbincang dengan santai, dengan sengaja melewati topik pelajaran dan ujian. Cukup nanti malam saja mereka ikut stress melihat Hermione. Akhirnya mereka malah membahas tentang liburan musim panas. Tahun ini sepertinya Grimmauld Place menjadi markas besar mereka lagi. Meski tawaran bermain Quidditch di halaman The Burrow masih tetap menggiurkan.

"Omong-omong, ayahmu tidak protes lagi tiap kali kau menghabiskan liburan di luar rumah?" tanya Harry sambil melempar-lepar kerikil kecil ke dalam danau.

"Tidak lagi. Dad juga jadi jarang ceramah. Sepertinya kata Mum benar... Dad sudah berubah."

Harry tersenyum, "masa butuh waktu tiga tahun sih untuk menyadari kalau ayahmu benar-benar sudah berubah?"

"Bukannya tidak yakin... hanya saja... aku terbiasa dengan sosok Dad yang dingin, terkesan cuek dan tidak terjangkau. Tapi sekarang semua berbeda. Dad –meski tipis- jadi lebih perhatian padaku. Paling tidak sekarang dia sering bertanya apa aku mendapat kesulitan di sekolah, atau tentang pelajaran... kadang juga tentang Quidditch."

"Baguslah... kau bisa makin akrab dengannya," saat itu terlintas sebuah ide di kepala Harry, "bagaimana kalau aku undang orang tuamu untuk makan malam di Grimmauld Place?"

Draco memandang Harry, "kau serius? Maksudku— meski kita akrab, tapi... tapi Dad dan Sirius itu... er—beda jenis. Aku tidak yakin mereka bisa duduk diam tanpa saling melontarkan sindiran."

Harry tertawa, "tidak... Regulus dan Remus pasti bisa menahan Sirius kalau dia mulai terdeteksi akan melakukan hal yang gila."

"Kalian itu kompak sekali, ya?" kata Draco takjub, "apa Regulus tidak pernah protes tentang hubungan Sirius dengan Profesor Lupin?"

Harry menggeleng, "kan sudah pernah aku bilang, meski cuek begitu, Regulus sangat perhatian sama kakaknya. Sirius juga sama. Dan Remus— dia sudah jadi bagian dari keluarga sejak aku masih kecil. Bahkan kata Regulus, sebelum aku lahir."

"Wow..." mata Draco memancarkan rasa terkejut yang luar biasa.

"Yeah... wow," Harry nyengir, "makanya aku agak ribet juga memanggil Remus dengan panggilan Profesor Lupin. Waktu kecil, aku memanggilnya Uncle Mooney."

Sore itu sungguh sangat menyenangkan, dan masing-masing dari mereka, mengharapkan sore seperti ini akan sering terulang. Hanya ada mereka berdua...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Uhuy *ketularan seeorang nih* akhirnya Chap 4 kelar. Nah... di chap 5 kan udah taraf ABG nih... jadi... aroma-aroma Drarry bakal lebih terasa. Yak... yang mau ripiu monggo. Aku tunggu sambil ngetik chap lima^^


	5. Signal

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 5 : Signal **

Langit awal musim gugur tampak begitu cerah. Satu September sudah tiba dengan begitu cepat seolah musim panas berlalu begitu saja. Tapi kenangan musim panas kali ini sungguh tak akan terlupakan oleh seorang Draco Malfoy. Tahun ini, dia pergi menonton piala dunia Quidditch bersama keluarga Harry, Ron. Hermione juga ikut tapi dia tak bisa mengajak kedua orang tuanya karena wilayah tempat diadakannya piala dunia Quidditch sudah dipasang mantra penolak muggle, yang artinya, tak akan ada satu muggle pun yang bisa 'melihat' tempat pertandingan Quidditch itu.

Itu adalah pengalaman yang sangat seru. Draco diizinkan menginap di tenda keluarga Weasley bersama Harry, Sirius, Regulus dan Remus; meski saat pertandingan Draco harus duduk dengan dengan kedua orang tuanya di tribun khusus bersama Mentri Sihir.

Draco yakin sepanjang tahun ini juga akan penuh dengan kenangan yang mengasyikan, seperti tahun-tahun yang lalu.

.

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan seragam Hogwarts, Draco mengambil tas di rak atas kompartemen. Dia duduk lagi di sebelah Harry, berhadapan dengan Hermione, yang melesakkan hidungnya ke buku yang terbuka, dan Ron yang sibuk nyemil Kacang Segala Rasa.

"Hermione... ku rasa kau harus meutup buku itu sekarang," kata Draco, "sebentar lagi kita sampai."

Tapi Hermione tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Draco sama sekali dan tetap membaca buku dengan tulisan mirip paku yang tidak karuan itu. Tiga remaja laki-laki itu pun tak lagi berusaha memisahkan Hermione dari bukunya.

"Memangnya tugas essay Ancient Rune kalian banyak?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak juga. Aku sudah selesai bahkan sebelum kita nonton pertandingan itu."

Kereta Hogwarts Express akhirnya melambat dan berhenti total. Seluruh murid langsung turun dari kereta merah itu dan bersemangat untuk kembali ke sekolah. Setelah turun, empat sekawan Gryffindor itu menghampiri Hagrid dan memberi salam pada teman sekaligus guru mereka itu. Setelahnya mereka menuju ke kereta yang akan membawa mereka ke Hogwarts.

Setelah sampai di gerbang sekolah, Draco melihat seorang gadis keturunan Asia melambai singkat pada Harry sambil tersenyum. Cho Chang, Seeker Ravenclaw. Sebal benar Draco pada gadis itu. Padahal dia dekat dengan si Diggory dari Hufflepuff, tapi masih sok akrab sama Harry. Namun bukan itu saja yang membuatnya kesal setengah lagi. Ada seseorang yang benar-benar membuat Draco ingin menenggelamkannya ke danau.

"Dracoooo~"

Belum lagi habis Draco berpikir, suara melengking tinggi yang memekakkan itu terdengar di telinganya. Dia memutar bola matanya dan berusaha cuek. Dia berjalan mengikuti tiga temannya yang sudah melewati gerbang, tapi mendadak ada yang merangkul lengannya tanpa izin.

"Parkinson!" Draco menarik lepas tangannya dari Pansy Parkinson. Anak dari rekan bisnis ayahnya di Kementrian. Gadis menyebalkan yang membuat Draco kehilangan kesabaran hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

"Oh, Draco... sudah ku bilang, panggil Pansy. Seperti waktu kita kecil dulu," kata Pansy dengan nada manja.

"_Itu karena Dad menyuruhku. Bukan mauku,"_ batin Draco kesal, "situasi sekarang berbeda, Miss Parkinson. Kau dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi," kata Draco, terang-terangan mengebaskan lengan bajunya yang dipeluk Pansy tadi.

Tapi sepertinya perlakukan seperti itu tidak membuat Pansy tersinggung, "sepertinya kau sedikit berbeda sekarang setelah kau masuk Gryffindor. Kau yang dulu lebih... Keren."

Draco mendengus, "maaf kalau aku tidak sesuai seleramu. Jadi jangan dekati aku lagi!" dan Draco segera meninggalkan Pansy. Dia menyusul Harry dan membiarkan Ron juga Hermione jalan di depan mereka.

"Mukamu bete begitu?" tanya Harry.

"Si Parkinson itu... bikin kesal saja," Draco membenahi jubahnya, "sejak kami ngobrol di pertandingan Quidditch, dia lagi-lagi berusaha mendekatiku."

Harry melirik ke belakang, melihat kini gadis Slytherin itu sudah diapit dua bodyguardnya, Crabbe dan Goyle, "_well_... cewek itu dari jauh saja sudah kelihatan kalau menyebalkan." Kata Harry.

"_Sama seperti si Chang itu,"_ batin Draco sewot. Lalu tak bicara lagi, mereka semua masuk ke Aula Besar untuk mengikuti upacara awal tahun ajaran.

.

#

.

"Menang mudah kali ini, eh, Harry, Draco" di kembar Weasley menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry juga Draco saat mereka baru saja membabat habis tim Ravenclaw di pertandingan Quidditch pertama tahun ini.

Harry hanya nyengir dan Draco merasakan punggungnya lumayan nyeri juga. Memang— Gryffindor menang mutlak dengan selisih skor lebih dari seratus. Lalu semua anggota tim masuk ke uang locker untuk mandi dan berganti pakaian.

"Pertandingan yang bagus sekali," kata Draco pada sobat berkacamatanya itu, "sepertinya pesta setelah ini akan gila-gilaan."

"Ku rasa aku akan kabur ke taman biasanya," kata Harry sambil melepas semua perlengkapan Quidditch.

"Yeah— ku rasa itu ide bagus," Draco mengambil pakaian bersih dari dalam locker dan mengikuti Harry ke ruang shower yang masih penuh dengan anggota tim yang masih membahas serunya pertandingan barusan.

Usai mandi dan memastikan semua bagian tubuh mereka bersih, Harry dan Draco keluar dari ruang tim Gryffindor dan menghampiri Ron dan Hermione yang menunggu mereka di ujung koridor.

"Mengagumkan, mate. Kau membantai habis tim Ravenclaw," seru Ron menggebu-gebu, sepertinya sejak tadi dia bertekad akan mengatakan hal ini pada Harry.

Mereka berempat langsung menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Sampai di sana Harry dan Draco disambut laksana pahlawan di medan pertempuran yang baru saja memenangkan perang. Tidak heran juga sih, karena memang Draco mencetak nyaris delapan puluh persen skor yang mereka dapat hari ini.

Setelah kehebohan di Aula Besar, akhirnya Harry dan Draco berhasil melepaskan diri dari kerumunan yang mengajak mereka melanjutkan pesta di asrama.

"Akhirnya lolos juga," kata Harry saat mereka berhasil sampai dengan selamat ke taman favoritnya dan Draco.

"Yeah... lama-lama mereka itu brutal sekali," Draco membenahi jaketnya, "mau coklat?"

Harry menerima sepotong coklat dari Draco, "sempat-sempatnya bawa coklat."

"Selalu sedia di jaket," Draco duduk di bangku batu dan memandang bulan di atas sana, "cuaca cerah hari ini."

"Yeah..." Harry memakan coklat Honeydukes itu, "kalau sudah begini rasanya ingin terbang terus. Iya kan?"

"Kau benar. Terbang malam-malam itu memang asyik. Aku sering begitu kalau di rumah dan sedang tidak bisa tidur," Draco memakan coklat bagiannya sendiri.

"Kalau di sekolah ada aturan siswa tidak boleh ke lapangan Quidditch lepas tengah malam, sih. Jadi tidak bisa terbang malam-malam," Harry bersandar di tiang batu, "sepertinya waktu berjalan cepat sekali, ya? Padahal rasanya baru kemarin kita masuk Hogwarts dan diseleksi masuk asrama. Sekarang kita sudah kelas empat."

"... Bicaramu seperti orang tua," Draco menghabiskan sisa coklatnya lalu berdiri dan meuju ke pagar. Saat itu, entah kenapa terlontar pertanyaan yang sejak kapan dulu menghantuinya, "Harry... apa kau sadar kalau si Chang itu mengincarmu?"

Harry memandang Draco, "hah? Cho Chang maksudmu? Bukannya dia sedang dekat dengan Cedric Diggory?"

"_Ini anak memang tidak merasa atau memang lamban tentang hal semacam ini?"_ batin Draco, "... lupakan saja pertanyaanku barusan," katanya.

Lalu Harry berdiri dan bersandar di pagar batu, "kau sendiri... sepertinya Parkinson sedang gencar mengincarmu?"

Draco mendengus, "gadis seperti itu dibiarkan saja. Harapannya melambung tinggi gara-gara aku, dipaksa oleh Dad, mengajaknya ngobrol saat piala dunia Quidditch kemarin itu."

Harry separuh tertawa, "memang repot kalau jadi incaran cewek-cewek di Hogwarts. Kau ini kan ada dalam daftar 10 siswa yang paling diminati."

"Hah? Daftar apa itu?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "dan kenapa kau tahu?"

"Ginny yang bilang padaku. Biasalah. Anak cewek kalau tidak punya kerjaan pasti bikin hal yang aneh-aneh."

"Berarti Hermione tidak termasuk, dia kan terlalu banyak kerjaan."

Dan mereka berdua pun tertawa.

.

Saat akan menuju kembali ke asrama Gryffindor, tiba-tiba sosok Cho Chang datang menghampiri Harry dan mengajak pemuda itu bicara.

"Selamat atas kemenangannya, Harry. Pertandingan yang bagus sekali. Aku benar-benar tak bisa mengejarmu," kata gadis berambut hitam panjang itu.

Harry tersenyum, "hanya masalah keberuntungan."

"Tidak. Kau punya kemampuan terbang yang hebat."

Kesal karena mendadak merasa diabaikan, Draco pun berdehem, "sudah hampir jam malam, Harry. Aku tidak mau kena masalah dengan Filch." Katanya.

Harry tersadar dan melihat jam tangannya, "yeah.. sudah jam segini, sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke asramamu. Kalau sampai ketahuan oleh Filch bisa bahaya."

"Baiklah," kata Cho, "Sampai besok, Harry," dan dia pun berlalu dari sana.

Draco berjalan duluan dengan wajah kesal. Seenaknya saja gadis itu menyabotase waktunya degan Harry.

"Kau kenapa sih? Kok kesannya malah mengusir dia?"

"Tidak. Memang sudah dekat jam malam," kata Draco.

Harry memandang wajah kesal si pirang itu, "tahu tidak... kalau kau pasang wajah begitu, kau benar-benar mirip dengan ayahmu." Dia tertawa melihat Draco yang makin lama memang makin mirip dengan Lucius.

.

.

Liburan natal tahun ini berbeda dari liburan sebelumnya. Kalau biasanya empat sekawan Gryffindor itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing, tahun ini mereka memilih untuk merayakan natal di sekolah. Alasannya sepele, karena tahun ini Draco tidak pulang. Draco tidak mau ikut kedua orang tuanya ke pesta yang diadakan oleh Kementrian dengan berdalih kalau dia sibuk di sekolah dengan tumpukan tugas. Makanya, dengan alasan kesetiakawanan, Harry, Ron dan Hermione juga tinggal di sekolah setelah mengatakan hal yang serupa dengan Draco pada orang tua dan wali mereka masing-masing.

"Ahh... ini pasti menyenangkan sekali. Baru pertama merayakan natal di sekolah," ujar Harry di malam menjelang natal. Hanya sedikt anak Gryffindor yang tinggal. Tujuh orang saja, mereka berempat, dan dua anak kelas tiga.

"Sepi begini asik juga, ya?" Hermione memangku buku tebal yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan, "jadi bisa belajar dengan lebih tenang."

Draco duduk bersandar di sofa di depan perapian, "kau ini tidak ada pikiran lain selain belajar, ya? Santailah sedikir, Hermione! Ini liburan."

"Aku setuju dengan Draco," Ron memakan biskuit yang dikirimkan ibunya waktu dia bilang tidak akan pulang, "sesekali bersantai itu bagus."

"Kalau kau sih selalu bersantai tiap hari. Itu yang tidak bagus!" kata Hermione sewot.

Harry tertawa melihat polah dua temannya itu.

Mereka berempat mengobrol di sana sampai waktunya makan malam. Setelah itu, mereka menuju ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Sampai di sana, mereka terkejut karena di hall besar itu tak ada lagi meja-meja panjang seperti biasa, melainkan meja bulat yang berisi dua puluh kursi kayu.

"Kok... jadi begini?" tanya Harry entah pada siapa, soalnya yang lain juga sama bingungnya seperti dia.

"Itu karena jumlah murid yang tinggal hanya sedikit."

Keempat remaja itu terkejut mendengar suara McGonagall, kepala asrama mereka. Serempak semua berbalik dan melihat wanita yang terkenal akan kedisiplinannya itu sudah ada di belakang mereka.

"Ini kali pertama kalian tinggal di Hogwarts saat natal, jadi pasti heran. Pengaturan duduk seperti ini akan lebih nyaman dari pada harus duduk berjauhan di meja-meja yang biasa."

Mendengar penjelasan itu, barulah semua paham.

"Jadi sekarang lebih baik kalian duduk! Makan malam akan dimulai."

Tak menunggu lagi, empat ramaja sebaya itu segera duduk. Tak lama semua orang yang tetap tinggal di Hogwarts pun berkumpul di Aula Besar. Memang hanya ada dua puluh anak saja. tujuh dari Gryffindor. Empat Ravenclaw, dua Hufflepuff dan sisanya dari Slytherin. Dan yang membuat Draco kesal adalah... Pansy Parkinson ada di sana.

"_Sial!"_ rutuk Draco dalam hati saat Pansy, dengan gayanya yang menyebalkan, duduk di sebelah Draco bersama sobat ceweknya di Slytherin, Millicent Dullstrode.

"Hai Draco," tak ku sangka kau tetap di sekolah. Ada apa?" tanya Pansy dengan nada suara yang dibuat semanis mungkian, meski menurut Draco, itu sangat memuakkan, "bukannya ada pesta di Kementrian? Apa kau tidak ikut?"

"Tak ada hubungannya denganmu," Draco membalik piring dan mengisinya dengan makanan yang sudah tersaji.

Mendengar itu, bukannya menjauh, Pansy malah makin dekat dengan Draco, "apa maksudmu tidak ada hubungan denganku? Bukannya kemarin ayah kita membicarakan tentang perjodohan kita?"

Harry tersedak jus labu yang dia minum saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Pansy. Itu membuat Draco langsung menoleh dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry. Ron yang duduk di sisi lain Harry juga sampai menoleh.

"Kau kenapa, mate? Pelan-pelan sedikit. Padahal kau yang selalu bilang kalau aku harus sabar kalau makan," kata Ron.

Harry terbatuk-batuk dan nyengir salah tingkah saat sadar kalau dia jadi pusat perhatian, "aku tidak apa-apa. Okay... semua terkendali," Harry mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet makan.

"Yakin?" tanya Draco.

"Yeah... Okay... tak apa."

Dan makan malam kembali berlanjut dengan obrolan-obrolan disana sini. Draco sebenarnya bersyukur sekali dengan interupsi tadi, karena sekarang dia bisa sepenuhnya menganggap Pansy tidak ada dan asik bicara tentang Quidditch dengan Harry dan Ron.

Selesai makan malam, semua kembali ke asrama masing-masing. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Hermione; Draco, Harry dan Ron menuju ke kamar asrama mereka.

"Asik juga ya makan seperti hari ini. Suasananya beda," kata Harry sambil melepas jaketnya dan ambruk ke tempat tidur, "hiasan natalnya juga keren. Kalian lihat pohon-pohon cemaranya? Besar sekali."

"Yeah... dekorasinya keren," Ron menyahuti dengan antusias, "hiasan di rumah pun kalah meriah."

Draco hanya diam sambil mengambil piyama dari lemarinya.

"Tapi di meja guru tadi juga lumayan kosong, ya?" Harry berguling di kasurnya, "kalau Remus sih tidak usah ditanya... tapi ternyata para guru juga banyak yang pulang, ya..."

"Tentu saja, mereka juga punya keluarga, kan?" Ron menguap dan separuh hati berganti pakaian dengan piyama.

Setelah semua berganti dengan piyama, tiga remaja itu memutuskan untuk tidur karena besok natal telah tiba dan mereka tidak sabar merayakannya bersama staff sekolah yang tetap tinggal selama liburan.

.

Pagi hari datang begitu cepat, Draco terbangun karena guncangan di badannya dan suara Harry yang menembus gendang telinganya.

"Draco! Draco, ayo bangun! NATAL TIBA!" Harry menarik selimut Draco dan memaksanya berdiri, "ayo! Ron dan Hermione sudah menunggu di bawah."

Mau protes pun percuma, jadi Draco pasrah saja, meski masih separuh mengantuk, mengikuti Harry keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang rekreasi di bawah.

"Happy Christmas, Harry, Draco!" seru Hermione dan Ron. mereka berdiri di depan pohon cemara yang dihias juga dibawahnya bertumpuk kado-kado. Dua adik kelas mereka juga sudah ada di sana.

"Aku sudah memisahkan kado-kado ini," kata Hermione setelah dua obatnya itu turun, "punya Draco yang ini, punya Harry yang ini."

Dan acara pun segera berlanjut dengan buka kado, juga membaca kartu-kartu natal yang dikirim oleh teman-teman mereka. Seperti biasa, mereka berempat mendapat rajutan khas Mrs Weasley. Ron mendapat sewater merah, begitu juga dengan Harry, sementara Draco dan Hermione mendapat syal.

Lalu Draco membuka kado dari kedua orang tuanya dan dia mendapati sebuah cincin berukir singa yang indah. Draco nyaris tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Padahal dia pikir ayah dan ibunya akan tetap memberinya hadiah dengan lambang ular seperti Slytherin. Ini kali pertama Draco menerima hadiah dengan lambang Gryffindor.

"Cincin yang indah," kata Harry.

"Yeah," Draco mengangguk setuju, "aku ke atas sebentar," lalu dia kembali ke kamarnya. Diambilnya kotak kecil yang tersimpan diujung lemari pakaiannya. Kotak berisi sebuah kalung perak yang indah. Draco memasukkan kalung itu ke lubang cincin dan memakainya. Perak dan emas bersanding... dia tidak pernah mengira akan jadi begini indah.

"Aku harus menulis surat untuk Mum dan Dad."

Kemudian Draco pun mandi dan berganti pakaian, dan bersama yang lain, menuju ke Aula Besar untuk merayakan natal bersama.

Sampai di sana, mereka semua dibuat terkagum-kagum dengan dekorasi yang menghiasi Aula Besar. Tiga belas pohon cemara berjajar dan dihias dengan begitu indahnya. Lilin-lilin melayang menerangi hall besar itu. Holy dan mistletoe menghiasi dinding hall itu. di langit-langitnya telah disihir cuaca yang ideal untuk merayakan natal dengan salju yang turun perlahan.

Dan hidangan yang tersaji di Aula Besar sungguh berbeda dengan masakan harian. Masakan hari ini berlipat kali lebih menggoda dari masakan harian yang lezatnya luar biasa itu. setelah semua duduk, Draco denan sengaja mengajak teman-temannya duduk di antara anak Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff, jadi Pansy tak punya celah untuk duduk di sebelahnya. Puas melihat wajah kesal gadis itu, Draco merasa sarapan ini memang sangat istimewa. Ditambah lagi dengan musik yang berkumandang

.

Selesai sarapan, Hermione langsung pergi ke perpustakaan, Ron, yang beralasan mau mengerjakan essaynya lebih dini, menemani gadis itu. Draco dan Harry yang masih ingin menikmati suasana liburan, memilih untuk berjalan-jalan santai mengelilingi koridor kastil yang sepi. Jarang sekali mereka dapat kesempatan seperti ini.

"Er... Draco."

"Apa?"

Harry berdehem, "apa benar... yang dikatakan Parkinson kemarin itu... kalau... kalau kau dijodohkan dengannya?"

Langkah Draco sontak berhenti kerena pertanyaan Harry tadi, "memangnya kenapa?"

"Emm... tidak... hanya penasaran saja," kata Harry.

"... Yeah... Dad pernah bilang tetang hal itu, tapi aku sudah menolaknya dengan tegas dan Dad juga tidak memaksaku. Jadi apa yang dikatakan si Parkinson itu hanya ocehan saja. Lagipula aku tidak suka dengan gadis seperti dia," Draco melanjutkan langkahnya dan menuju ke taman samping di luar kastil. Dia duduk di dekat air mancur dan Harry menyusulnya.

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu duduk di sebelah Draco, "jadi— tipe gadis seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakan semua ini?" tanya Draco penuh selidik. Ada sedikit rasa senang yang aneh dalam hatinya saat itu.

"Hanya penasaran saja. Habis kau ini benar-benar cuek dengan yang namanya perempuan."

Draco memainkan salju yang menumpuk di tanah dengan kakinya, "aku hanya tidak berminat. Sejauh ini seorang gadis yang bisa dekat dengaku cuma Hermione saja, Ginny juga. Selebihnya... hanya sebatas kenal. Dengan Katie dan Angelina pun tidak bisa begitu akrab."

"Aneh," komentar Harry singkat, "memang kau punya pengalaman buruk dengan seorang gadis. Waktu kau kecil mungkin?"

"... Ya si Parkinson itu. Sudah ku bilang kan kalau aku mengenal hampir seluruh anak Slytherin angkatan kita? Itu karena sejak kecil kami sudah bertemu di pesta-pesta yang diadakan oleh keluarga. Dan Pansy sudah menghantui hidupku sejak lama... menyebalkan sekali."

"Hemm... Makanya kau jadi anti sama perempuan," Harry merapatkan jaketnya.

"Kalau kau sendiri?"

"Hah?"

Draco memandang Harry, "jangan seenaknya mengorek informasi dari orang lain. Sekarang giliranmu mengatakan padaku, tipe gadis yang kau suka."

"Err..." Harry menggaruk bagian kepalanya yang sama sekali tak terasa gatal, "tidak ada yang khusus. Lagipula saat ini aku juga tidak berminat menjalin hubungan atau mengincar cewek tertentu," katanya, "aku... lebih nyaman begini... untuk saat ini."

Obrolan berakhir dan mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menghabiskan hari ini dengan terbang bersama sapu kesayangan mereka. Setelah meminta izin pada Profesor McGonagall dan Madam Hooch, dua pemain andalah Gryffindor itu pun segera menuju ke lapangan Quidditch. Dinginnya hari tak membuat semangat mereka padam untuk menikmati sensasi saat mereka melesat di udara.

.

#

.

"Kau temukan bukunya, Hermione?" Draco menghampiri satu-satunya sahabat perempuan yang dia punya, "dimana?"

"Di tumpukan rak sebelah sana. Madam Pince yang memberitahuku. Kalau ada buku ini, essay kita pasti cepat selesai."

Draco mengangguk setuju. Lalu mereka berdua segera bergegas kembali ke asrama Gryffindor karena jam malam sebentar lagi. Musim ujian begini, bisa bahaya kalau tertangkap Filch dan kena detensi. Saat akan naik tangga menuju lantai tempat pintu masuk ke asrama Gryffindor berada, Draco dikejutkan dengan suara melengking yang selalu dia benci.

"Draco~" sosok Pansy segera terlihat dan langsung mendekati Draco, dengan kasar dia sengaja menabrak Hermione hingga gadis itu terhuyung dan terjatuh, "Draco... aku mencarimu sejak tadi,"Pansy bergelayut manja di lengan Draco.

"Lepaskan aku!" Draco menarik lengannya dengan kasar lalu membantu Hermione berdiri, "kau ok?"

Hermione mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Draco, "thanks."

Adegan itu membuat Pansy naik darah, "DRACO!" serunya kesal, "kenapa kau lebih peduli padanya dibandingkan aku?"

Tetap tenang, Draco memandang Pansy, "jelas saja aku lebih peduli pada temanku. Masa hal seperti itu saja kau tidak tahu? Apa kau tidak pernah punya teman?"

Pansy memandang Hermione dengan pandangan sinis, "Miss Granger... kau mendekati Draco hanya karena tertaik pada kekayaannya saja kan?" dia berkacak pinggang, "dasar mudblood rendahan!"

PLAK!

Pansy terkejut saat tangan Draco melayang dan menamparnya.

"Sekali lagi kau katakan itu, aku jamin keluargamu tidak akan hidup tenang setelah ini," kata Draco dingin, "pergi dari hadapanku dan jangan muncul lagi atau aku sendiri yang akan menghilangkan suaramu."

Berlinang airmata dan raut wajah yang pucat, Pansy pun berlari meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hermione, yang terkejut dengan perlakuan Draco tadi, terdiam di tempatnya. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Draco yang selalu tampak tenang dan dingin itu bisa bertindak dengan emosi seperti barusan.

"Draco..."

Tak bicara lagi, Draco langsung berbalik dan pergi. Hermione hanya bisa mengikutinya dalam diam...

.

"Kau bilang apa? Draco menampar si Parkinson itu?" tanya Ron, "kau serius?"

Hermione mengangguk.

"Memang apa yang membuatnya jadi bete begitu?" Harry, yang sama seperti Ron, keheranan karena tadi Draco langsung masuk ke kamar, melewati mereka di ruang rekreasi begitu saja tanpa bicara.

Hermione pun menceritakan kronologis kejadiannya pada Harry juga Ron. Setelahnya dua remaja itu baru mengerti.

"Pantas saja kalau Draco marah. 'Kata itu' kan terlarang, bahkan keluarga pureblood juga sudah tak ada yang mengucapkannya," kata Ron, "berani-beraninya si Parkinson itu. Kalau dilaporkan pada guru, dia pasti kena masalah besar."

Sementara Ron heboh sendiri menjelaskan hal yang pastinya Hermione sudah tahu itu, Harry malah sibuk berpikir, seperti kata Hermione tadi, Draco jarang sekali terpancing emosi. Apalagi sampai menampar seseorang.

"Aku mau melihatnya sebentar," kata Harry pada dua sobat karibnya dan dia pun segera menuju ke kamar. Di sana dia melihat Draco duduk di kamar yang gelap gulita. Harry menjentikkan tongkatnya dan lampu-lampu di dinding pun menyala.

"Kau tak apa, Draco?" tanya Harry pelan.

Draco hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Hermione sudah meceritakan semua, dan menurutku kau tidak salah kok. Dia memang pantas," kata Harry. "Tapi... ada satu hal yang membuatku penasaran."

Kepala Draco terangkat dan memandang Harry, "apa?"

Sepertinya Harry ragu mau bertanya atau tidak, tapi dia bukan orang yang bisa menahan rasa penasaran, maka dia pun bertanya, "apa kau... menyukai Hermione?"

Butuh beberapa detik sebelum Draco mencerna pertanyaan dari Harry itu, "hah?" dia menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

"Soalnya... aku tidak pernah melihatmu emosi. Sekarang tiba-tiba kau main tampar begitu saja. Jadi... aku pikir kau punya perasaan khusus pada Hermione."

Draco menghela nafas, lalu dia berdiri dan melepas jubahnya, "satu-satunya perasaan yang aku punya untuk Hermione hanya rasa sayang sebagai sahabat dan saudara saja. Tidak ada yang lebih."

Ada suatu perasaan lega menyusup dalam hati Harry, "emm... yakin hanya itu saja?"

"Seratus persen," kata Draco segera, "aku tadi hanya terlanjur kesal saja dan tidak bisa menahan diri. Tapi biarlah, jadi lega."

Harry tersenyum, "bagaimana kalau setelah ini beredar gosip kalau kau ini cowok yang kasar?" mata Harry mengikuti gerak Draco yang menuju ke lemari pakaiannya.

"Masa bodoh. Sekarang aku lebih peduli apa nilai Ancient Rune-ku bisa mencapai target. Essay yang kemarin hasilnya lumayan parah."

"Yeah... bagimu sih nilai Exceeds Expectation itu parah..." kata Harry sinis.

Draco hanya tertawa saja.

.

#

.

Kereta Hogwarts Express memasuki stasiun King's Cross dan semua murid sudah siap menyambut musim panas yang datang setahun sekali itu. Sama halnya seperi empat remaja Gryffindor yang sudah menjadwalkan kegiatan mereka selama musim panas, terima kasih pada Hermione. Mereka berempat pun turun dari kereta dan menghampiri orang tua mereka yang kini selalu berkumpul bersama.

"Well.. sampai ketemu di Grimmauld Place," kata Hermione, "kirimi aku kabar kalau ada perubahan rencana," kata gadis itu.

"Okay," Ron yang menjawab, "bye, Hermione."

"Bye bye," Hermione melambai sebelum pergi bersama kedua orang tuanya meninggalkan peron 9 ¾.

"Aku juga duluan," kata Draco, membenahi blazernya, "sampai jumpa." Dan Draco bersama dua Malfoy senior pun meninggalkan peron itu memakai jalur floo yang tersedia.

Setelah itu giliran keluarga Weasley yang berpamitan, tinggallah Harry bersama Sirius karena Regulus tidak ikut menjemput.

"Jadi Regulus sedang sakit? Kenapa kau tidak beritahu aku?" protes Harry.

Sirius mengangkat bahunya, "dia tak mau membuatmu cemas. Tapi sekarang kondisinya sudah baikan. Healer sudah memeriksanya."

"Hem... kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita belikan cheese cake kesukaannya?"

"Ide yang bagus," Sirius merangkul pundak Harry, "sekalian aku mau membelikan apapun yang kau mau."

Harry nyengir, "kalau begitu jangan salahkan kalau aku habiskan isi dompetmu, ya?"

"Tenang saja, Tuan Muda. Apapun akan aku belikan untuk anda."

Mereka berdua tertawa.

"Ada kejadian apa di sekolah?" tanya Sirius setelah mereka melewati peron 9 ¾ dan berbaur dengan para muggle, "sepertinya wajahmu terlihat senang sekali."

"Tidak ada. Memang kau tidak suka melihat wajah anak baptismu ini senang?"

Sirius tersenyum penuh arti, "sudah masanya kau mulai menyimpan rahasia... Terserah saja, cepat atau lambat aku pasti tahu. Kau tidak lupa kan kalau aku punya mata terpercaya di Hogwarts?"

Dan keduanya pun meninggalkan stasiun kebanggaan kota London itu.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Okay... chap lima.. tinggal tiga chap lagi berarti. Sekedar pemberitahuan yang kelewat cepat. Abis seri PS ini, aku g bikin multichap dulu. Mau bersenang-senang dengan one-shot^^ *alesan, padahal biar ceritanya genap 100 XDD* *diinjek*

Ya weis... ada yang masih mau ripiu? *grin*


	6. Love

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 6 : Love**

"Kau sudah selesai mengepak barangmu, Harry?"

Si pemuda bermata hijau itu memandang ke ambang pintu kamarnya dan menemukan sosok Regulus di sana, "yeah... sedikit lagi. Kenapa?"

Regulus masuk ke kamar 'keponakan'nya itu, "tahun ini kau akan mengikuti O.W.L. Aku hanya ingin tanya apa kau sudah siap? Ujian ini bukan main-main." Regulus duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Hermione sudah menceramahiku kemarin, jadi kurasa aku sudah siap." Harry menutup kopernya.

Regulus menepuk kepala Harry, "gadis itu mengingatkanku pada ibumu, Harry. Muggle-born tapi pengetahuannya lebih luas dari pureblood."

"Hermione memang sangat pintar. Di sekolah, dia seperti guru privat untuk kami," Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Sirius kemana?"

"Entahlah. Tak ada di kamarnya. Mungkin sedang mengobrol dengan Remus di jaringan floo," kata Regulus. Dia lalu merogoh kantongnya dan memberikan sebuah bungkusan kecil pada Harry, "hadiah ulang tahunmu yang terlambat."

Harry menerima bungkusan itu. Jujur dia kaget menerima hadiah dari Regulus. Dia pikir tahun ini hadiah yang dia dapat dari Regulus adalah satu setelan jubah pesta resmi dari merek mahal yang kata Sirius, dia beli patungan dengan adiknya itu.

"Bukalah!"

Seperti kata Regulus, Harry pun membuka bungkusan sebesar telapak tangannya, "Regulus... kau serius ini untukku?" tanya Harry takjub memandang benda yang ada dalam kotak itu. Sebuah jam perak yang indah, jam kesayangan Regulus, "tapi Regulus ini... ini pemberian dari ibumu, kan?"

"Dan sekarang aku berikan padamu," Regulus memakaikan jam itu di pergelangan tangan Harry, "aku sadar aku yang paling jarang menghabiskan waktu denganmu. Jadi— paling tidak jam itu bisa membuatmu terus mengingatku, Harry."

Harry memeluk Regulus erat, "aku tidak pernah melupakanmu, Regulus. Sama seperti Sirius."

Saat itu terdengar suara berdehem yang cukup keras. Regulus dan Harry sama-sama menoleh ke arah pintu, ternyata ada Sirius di sana.

"Kalian berdua ini apa-apaan? Seperti mau berpisah lama saja," Sirius masuk dan duduk di sisi Harry yang lain, "hei... itu kan jammu, Regulus?"

"Yeah—aku berikan pada Harry. kau tahu sendiri setelah ini aku akan bertugas di Perancis."

Sirius melipat tangannya, "jadi untuk Harry kau beri hadiah? Untukku?"

"Buat apa memberimu hadiah. Aku sudah bosan melihat mukamu," Regulus berdiri dan berjalan ke pintu, "lekaslah bersiap! Aku tidak mau jadi yang menunggu kalian padahal bukan aku yang mengusulkan kalau kita akan makan malam di luar hari ini."

Sirius dan Harry nyengir, lalu mereka berdua pun segera bersiap dan menyusul Regulus yang sudah menunggu di ruang duduk.

.

#

.

Satu September telah datang dan seluruh murid Hogwarts sudah sangat bersemangat untuk menjalani tahun ajaran baru mereka. Tahun ini Draco dan Hermione terpilih menjadi prefek Gryffindor yang berarti mereka berdua akan mendapat tugas tambahan yaitu mengawasi murid-murid dan mengikuti rapat prefek setiap akhir minggu. Itu membuat Harry dan Ron bersyukur mereka tidak terpilih menjadi prefek. Bagaimana bisa mereka mengawasi anak-anak yang lain kalau jadwal harian mereka saja berantakan.

"Kalau begitu kami kembali duluan ke asrama," kata Harry setelah upacara seleksi dan makan malam di Aula Besar selesai. Draco dan Hermione bertugas mengantarkan anak kelas satu ke asrama.

"Mereka berdua itu satu tipe," kata Ron saat mereka bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lain menuju ke asrama untuk beristirahat, "bagaimana bisa mereka mau mengurus anak lain di tahun O.W.L seperti ini."

Harry terseyum simpul, "ya— kapasitas otak mereka memang beda dengan kita."

"Kalau Hermione sih aku tahu dia belajar terus tiap hari. Tapi si Draco... dia kan belajarnya tidak se'gila' Hermione. Dia sama seperti kita, santai dan baru belajar kalau sudah dekat waktu ujian saja."

"Ya... dia kasus istimewa juga sih," kata Harry. Dia masuk ke lorong di balik lukisan Nyonya Gemuk bersama anak Gryffindor yang lain, "sudahlah... membahas mereka tidak akan ada habisnya. Lebih baik sekarang kita ke kamar. Aku mengantuk sekali rasanya."

.

Harry terbangun saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dia memakai lagi kacamatanya dan melihat siapa yang baru saja masuk. Ternyata Draco.

"Hei... maaf membuatmu terbangun," kata Draco seraya membuka jubah seragamnya.

Harry melihat jam tangan di meja, lewat tengah malam, "kau baru kembali?"

"Yeah. Ada rapat prefek dengan para guru. Kegiatan wajib," Draco mengambil piyama dari lemarinya. Para peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts sudah membereskan semua pakaian para murid di tempat yang disediakan, "tidurlah lagi! Aku juga akan segera tidur setelah ini."

Tak bisa menanhan kantuknya, Harry pun langsung tidur begitu saja.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sosok pemuda berambut berantakan itu, "dasar... sembarangan saja," dia mendekati tempat tidur Harry dan melepaskan kacamata pemuda itu, "good night, Harry..."

.

#

.

"Kalian serius mau tetap masuk dalam tim Quidditch?" tanya Hermione dengan wajah penuh horor pada tiga sobat laki-lakinya itu.

"Well Hermione... Quidditch itu tidak bisa ditolak begitu saja," kata Ron, "apalagi tahun ini aku jadi kiper utama... aku di tim utama, mana mau aku melepaskan kesempatan seperti ini."

Gadis berambut coklat mengembang itu menghela nafas pasrah, "kau juga, Draco?"

"Yeah, tentu saja. Tak perlu kau tanyakan padaku, ku kira. Jawabannya sudah pasti."

"Kalian ini memang benar-benar..." Hermione tak kuasa meneruskan ucapannya, "terserahlah... asal kalian tidak memintaku membantu kalau kalian terkurung oleh tugas-tugas kalian nanti." Ancam Hermione serius.

Tapi tak ada satu pun yang mengambil pusing ancaman itu, karena mereka tahu, ujung-ujungnya, Hermione juga tidak akan tega melihat mereka mengerjakan tugas sendiri dan pasti akan datang untuk membantu.

Setelah ceramah singkat dari Hermione, akhirnya tiga pemuda Gryffindor itu pun menuju ke lapangan Quidditch untuk mengikuti latihan pertama tahun ini. Terbang di langit yang luas lumayan membuat mereka bebas dari stress yang menghantui akibat tugas-tugas yang terus menumpuk tanpa ampun dan memaksa otak mereka bekerja lebih keras tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Di Quidditch pun latihan tak main-main. Gryffindor berniat mempertahankan piala Quidditch yang selama lima tahun belakangan ini berjaya di tangan mereka. mereka latihan sampai mepet waktunya makan malam. Setelah berganti pakaian, semua anggota tim pun bergegas ke Aula Besar untuk mengisi perut mereka sebelum kembali ke asrama untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk. Seperti biasa pula, Hermione selalu bertindak sebagai guru privat yang siap menjawab semua pertanyan dari tiga sobat laki-lakinya.

Selesai dengan semua essay, keempat remaja sebaya itu pun langsung berpamitan untuk tidur, karena besok pelajaran di jam pertama adalah Ramuan. Dan mereka tidak mau mencari gara-gara dengan guru yang paling killer di Hogwarts itu dengan datang terlambat.

.

.

Agaknya makin lama padatnya kegiatan mulai membuat empat Gryffindor itu kewalahan. Tugas demi tugas datang silih berganti. Latihan Quidditch. Belum lagi tugas Prefek bagi Draco dan Hermione. Tahun ini benar-benar tahun yang gila.

"Oh tidak... aku tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan essay ini," kata Ron putus asa memandang essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang masih separuh jalan.

"Kau bisa, Ron. Ayolah... tinggal sedikit lagi," kata Hermione menyemangati. Tapi rupanya Ron sudah terlanjur down duluan.

Harry sendiri baru saja selesai mengerjakan essaynya dan sedang membereskan buku dan alat tulisnya. Saat itu dia memandang Draco yang sedari tadi diam saja dan memandang hampa pada buku yang terbuka sia-sia di pangkuannya.

"Draco..." panggil Harry pelan saat melihat wajah Draco tampak sedikit lebih pucat dari biasanya, "hei... kau okay, Draco?"

Draco memandang Harry, wajahnya tampak sangat lelah.

"Draco... sepertinya kau sakit," Harry menyentuhkan telapak tangannya di kening Draco, dan dia merasakan suhu tubuh pemuda itu lumayan tinggi, "kau demam!"

Itu menarik perhatian Hermione dan Ron. Keduanya kini mendekat pada Harry dan Draco.

Hermione ikut memeriksa suhu tubuh Draco, "ini parah," katanya, "kita harus membawanya ke Hospital Wing."

"Biar aku saja," kata Harry, "kau temani Ron saja menyelesaikan essaynya." Harry merangkulkan lengan Draco di lehernya dan membantu pemuda pirang itu berdiri.

"Hati-hati, Harry." ujar Hermione saat Harry memapah Draco berjalan meninggalkan ruang rekreasi yang sudah kosong itu.

Lumayan kerja keras juga sih membawa Draco sepanjang jalan menuju ke Hospital Wing yang lumayan jauh dari menara Gryffindor. Kalau begini, Harry berharap dia menguasai mantra _mobilicorpus_. Sampainya di Hospital Wing, keberuntungan sedang ada di pihak Harry karena Madam Pomfrey sedang ada di ruang tempat para pasiennya tidur, jadi Harry tidak harus mengetuk kantor matron itu.

"Mr Potter, ada apa dengan Mr Malfoy?" tanya Madam Pomfrey setelah dia membantu Harry untuk membaringkan Draco di tempat tidur.

"Ku rasa dia demam, Madam Pomfrey. Panasnya tinggi sekali."

Madam Pomfrey mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, melambaikannya pelan dan bergumam sendiri, "hem... dia cuma terlalu lelah. Ku rasa istirahat sehari penuh akan membuatnya kembali seperti semula." Dia menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dan dua botol kecil berisi ramuan terbang melayang dari lemari penyimpanan dan mendarat mulus di meja di samping tempat tidur.

Harry mengawasi bagaimana Madam Pomfrey meminumkan ramuan itu pada Draco yang tampak benar-benar kepayahan.

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke asramamu, Mr Potter. Biar aku yang mengurusnya," kata Madam Pomfrey.

Tapi Harry menolak, "boleh saya tetap di sini? Saya janji akan tetap masuk kelas besok," kata Harry cepat begitu melihat pandangan menusuk dari matron itu, "saya hanya tidak mau membiarkan Draco sendirian di sini."

Akhirnya Madam Pomfrey pun memberi izin pada Harry, kemudian setelah mengganti pakaian Draco dengan piyama, wanita itu pun meninggalkan ruang rawat dan kembali ke ruangan pribadinya.

Harry menarik sebuah kursi kayu dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Draco. Dia memandang wajah tidur Draco yang tampak nyenyak, mungkin karena pengaruh ramuan yang dia minum tadi. Lega rasanya wajah Draco tak lagi pucat.

"Dia pasti kelelahan. Tugas sekolah menumpuk, latihan Quidditch, tugas jadi prefek... Tidak heran kalau sampai sakit begini."

Setelah beberapa waktu duduk diam sambil melamun, akhirnya kantuk datang juga pada Harry, beberapa kali dia menguap dan Harry pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Berhubunga Hospital Wing sedang kosong, Harry yakin Madam Pomfrey tidak akan keberatan kalau dia memakai salah satu tempat tidur yang lain. Maka Harry pun berbaring di tempat tidur di sebelah Draco dan segera saja terbuai dalam tidur yang nyenyak...

.

.

"Kau yakin sudah sembuh, Draco?" tanya Hermione cemas, "kau tidak usah memaksa kalau kau masih belum kuat."

"Aku sudah sembuh, Hermione. Kemarin itu hanya kecapekan saja. Berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang sekarat," kata Draco.

Tidak terima, Hermione memandang tajam pada Draco, "makanya sudah aku bilang... kau itu terlalu banyak kegiatan dan sedikit waktu untuk istirahat!"

"Iya iya, _Mum_," kata Draco yang langsung berlalu begitu saja masuk ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Harry tertawa pelan di sebelah Hermione yang cemberut, "sepertinya omelan Madam Pomfrey sudah lumayan membuat otaknya kram."

"Dan aku harap dia mematuhi apa kata Madam Pomfrey," Hermione pun menyusul masuk ke ruang kelas diikuti pleh Harry dan Ron.

Seharian itu, semua berjalan lancar saja. kelas, tugas, makan siang, kelas lagi, tugas lagi, dan akhirnya waktu bebas. Tapi dalam waktu bebas ini, banyak kelas lima yang lebih memilih mengurung diri di perpustakaan demi menyelesaikan tugas mereka, jadi besok saat akhir pekan, mereka bisa bersantai di Hogwarts. Begitu juga pemikiran empat sekawan Gryffindor yang sudah menguasai satu meja panjang di sudut perpustakaan.

Seperti biasa, Ron yang selalu senewen duluan. Rasanya dia bisa saja mendadak mengamuk dan menyobek semua perkamen berisi essaynya, tapi untung saja, sedikit akal sehat yang tersisa di otaknya membuat Ron membatalkan niat gila itu.

Harry bekerja berdua dengan Draco menyelesaikan essay Ramuan mereka. Mereka benar-benar bekerja keras karena Profesor Snape sudah mengeluarkan ultimatum bahwa dia tidak akan menerima murid N.E.W.T dengan nilai di bawah Outstanding. Artinya... kalau di tahun keenam nanti mereka tetap ingin mengikuti kelas Ramuan, hasil O.W.L mereka nanti jelas saja harus mutlak mendapatkan Outstanding. Tidak bisa ditawar lagi.

"Aaahh! Salah lagi! Kenapa Ramuan ini susah sekali!" Harry membolak-balik buku diktat Ramuan juga beberapa buku referensi lain dari perpustakaan. Beda dengannya, Draco tampak santai saja mengerjakan esssaynya, karena Ramuan adalah pelajaran yang paling dia suka.

Hermione mengerjakan essay Ancient Rune dan menyambi membantu Ron di essay Mantra. Mereka baru beranjak keluar dari perpustakaan saat Madam Pince mengusir semua murid yang asih ada di sana supay amereka mengisi perut di Aula Besar dan baru kembali ke perpustakaan lagi setelah kenyang. Dia tidak mau ada siswa yang mendadak pingsan kelaparan di perpustakaan kesayangannya ini.

"Ahh... padahal sebentar lagi selesai. Kalau sudah begini, pasti jadi malas kembali ke perpustakaan," keluh Ron, "tega sekali Madam Pince." Dia duduk di meja panjang Gryffindor dan segera membalik piring di meja.

"Justru Madam Pince memperhatikan kita," kata Hermione sambil duduk di sebelah Ron. Draco dan Harry duduk bersebrangan dengan mereka, "kalau sampai sakit di waktu-waktu yang rentan ujian begini kan jadi repot,"

"Tak usah menyindirku." Kata Draco.

Harry segera menangahi sebelum ada adu argumen di sana, "sudah hentikan! Waktunya makan ya makan," kata Harry, "lagipula besok akhir pekan, dan kita sudah sepakat ke Hogsmeade, kan? Makanya jangan berantem!"

Makan malam berakhir tanpa insiden Hermione yang masih kesal karena Draco memaksakan diri dan akhirnya jatuh sakit. Setelah itu, Hermione dan Ron kembali ke perpustakaan sedangkan Harry dan Draco memilih untuk menyelesaikan sisa essay mereka di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saja.

"Aku jadi penasaran... kapan si Hermione dan Ron jadian?" kata Draco mendadak saat mereka ahampir mencapai asrama Gryffindor.

"Hah?" jelas itu membuat Harry heran, "jadian? Memangnya mereka jadian? Kapan?"

Draco menghela nafas, "kenapa kau jadi balik tanya? Aku yang tanya duluan."

Bingung, Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "aku... sama sekali tidak tahu. Menurutku mereka biasa saja, kok. Malah aku pikir sekarang Hermione jadi potektif padamu."

"Hah! Protektif. Dia itu protektif pada orang yang sedang sakit saja. Kau tidak ingat tahun kemarin waktu kau menginap tiga hari di Hospital Wing gara-gara kakimu patah? Sikap dia ke aku akhir-akhir ini sama saja seperti waktu itu."

Teringat perlakukan Hermione padanya tahun lalu, Harry pun menganggukkan kepalanya, "well... memang sama sih. Terus... kenapa kau pikir Hermione dan Ron sekarang pacaran?"

"Karena Hermione selalu protektif pada Ron. Kau lihat saja, waktu makan malam dia tidak bosan mengingatkan Ron supaya makan pelan-pelan dan tidak sambil bercanda. Padahal kita saja makan sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak juga tidak diingatkan seperti itu," Draco menyibakkan jubah seragamnya saat mereka berdua sampai di depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk. Setelah mengucapkan password dan pintu ke asrama Gryffindor terbuka, Draco masuk duluan.

"Dan yang terpenting," kata Draco sebelum mereka sampai ke ruang rekreasi, "setiap tidak ada kita berdua, mereka pasti ngobrol sambil berpegangan tangan."

Harry tercenung mendengar semua penjelasan Draco yang memang masuk akal itu, "aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan detail sekecil itu," katanya, "jadi... kalau benar mereka sudah pacaran, kenapa tidak jujur saja pada kita?"

Karena ruang rekreasi masih penuh sesak, Draco memilih ke kamar saja dan mengerjakan tugas di sana. Harry yang penasaran akan jawaban Draco, mengikuti dalam diam. Setelah mereka berdua di kamar, barulah Draco bicara.

"Tentu saja mereka merasa 'sungkan'," katanya sambil melepas jubah dan sweater seragamnya, "selama ini kan kita berempat selalu bersama dan dikenal dengan empat sekawan dari Gryffindor. Kalau mendadak mereka bilang mereka sudah jadian, mereka pasti takut merusak persahabatan kita selama ini."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, kali ini penjelasan Draco tak masuk akal baginya, "aneh. Kenapa harus sungkan?"

Draco memandang Harry dan membatin, _"anak ini memang benar-benar tidak punya sense dalam masalah seperti ini." _Dia melemparkan seragamnya ke tempat keranjang baju kotor yang sudah disediakan, "sudahlah. Kalau kau pikirkan terus, kepalamu itu bisa meledak," kata Draco.

Tak merasa sebal, Harry terus merecoki Draco dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seputar Ron dan Hermione. Sungguh sifat seorang Gryffindor sejati, pantang menyerah.

.

Akhir pekan yang sangat menyenangkan. Cuaca cerah, langit di bulan November yang indah, dan yang paling penting bagi Draco, kali ini dia menghabiskan akhir pekannya hanya dengan Harry saja.

Tadi pagi, Harry yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya, akhirnya bertanya langsung pada Hermione dan Ron perihal apakah mereka benar sudah jadian. Meski Ron sempat tersedak roti yang dia makan dan Hermione menumpahkan jus labunya, akhirnya dua sejoli yang sedang kasmaran tu pun mengakui kalau memang benar kalau mereka sudah jadian, di akhir tahun ajaran kemarin. Sebelum mereka naik ke Hogwarts Express yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke London, Ron 'menembak' Hermione.

Kali ini Draco bersyukur atas kepolosan Harry yang bisa begitu saja menanyakan hal sensitif semacam itu, bahkan terang-terangan marah karena Ron dan Hermione menyembunyikan berita baik seperti itu dari mereka. Bahkan entah dia sadar atau tidak, Harry lah yang mengusulkan supaya Hermione dan Ron memakai waktu akhir pekan ini sebagai kencan pertama mereka yang resmi.

"Ku rasa makan siang nanti kita tidak akan bertemu Hermione dan Ron di Three Broomsticks," kata Harry saat mereka tiba di Hogsmeade.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" Draco merapatkan jaketnya, "apa kau pikir mereka akan ke Madam Puddifoot?"

"Kemana lagi? Itu kan tempat khusus pasangan kekasih."

Mereka berdua pun segera melangkah dan menuju ke toko pertama yang selalu mereka tuju. Mana lagi kalau bukan Honeydukes. Setelah otak mereka hampir meleleh karena tugas-tugas yang tidak karuan, mereka butuh asupan manis yang sangat banyak.

Sampai di toko yang selalu penuh itu, Harry segera menuju ke rak coklat dan mengambil sebanyak yang bisa dia bawa.

"Kau ini maniak coklat atau bagaimana? Apa empat saja tidak cukup? Sampai delapan begitu?" Draco, yang hanya mengambil dua batang coklat, mengikuti Harry ke kasir.

"Salahkan Sirius. dia itu suka sekali dengan coklat. Makanya di rumah selalu ada persediaan coklat. Regulus saja suka sebal karena lemari di dapur Grimmauld Place penuh coklat. Jadinya aku ketularan suka coklat."

Setelah membayar, mereka keluar dari toko itu. Dan menghindari toko lelucon Zonco, mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke dekat Shrieking Shack dan menikmati sisa hari mereka dalam ketenangan.

"Bangunan itu mau dilihat pagi atau malam tetap saja menyeramkan," kata Draco sambil duduk di batu yang besar, "tidak heran kalau disebut tempat paling berhantu di Inggris."

Harry terkekeh, "padahal kan aslinya tidak ada hantu," dia teringat kisah Sirius dan Remus saat mereka masih sekolah. Draco, Ron dan Hermione juga sudah tahu kalau Shrieking Shack sebenarnya adalah tempat 'pengungsian' Remus saat dia bertransformasi menjadi manusia serigala. Saat itu belum ada ramuan Wolfbane yang bisa mengontrol emosi Remus, hingga dia akan tetap liar dalam sosoknya sebagai manusia serigala. Tapi satu yang tetap Harry rahasiakan pada teman-temannya, fakta kalau Sirius sebenarnya adalah seorang animagus yang tidak terdaftar di Kementrian.

Mereka mengobrol santai sampai tiba saatnya makan siang. Itu pun Harry sudah menghabiskan satu batang coklat berukuran lumayan besar. Draco selalu heran bagaimana tubuh Harry bisa tetap kurus dengan konsumsi makanan manis yang diluar batas wajar itu.

"Semoga Three Broomsticks belum penuh. Keasikan mengobrol sih," Harry hendak melihat jam tangannya, saat itu dia baru sadar kalau jamnya tak lagi melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, "celaka! Jamku hilang!" seru Harry panik.

Draco kaget juga melihat Harry yang kebakaran jenggot seperti itu.

"Aduh! Dimana jamku?" Harry celingukan sepanjang jalan.

"Tenang dulu sedikit. Kalau pun jatuh, pasti ada di sekitar Honeydukes dan di dekat Shrieking Shack. kita kembali saja ke Honeydukes dulu," kata Draco. Dia tidak pernah melihat Harry sampai sesayang itu pada jamnya. Padahal menurut Draco, Harry itu tipe yang teledor dengan semua barangnya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua kembali ke toko Honeydukes yang sudah lengang. Di sana, agar tidak menghabiskan waktu, Draco memakai mantra accio, tapi nihil, tak ada jam tangan yang meluncur padanya. Lalu mereka menyusuri lagi sepanjang jalan menuju ke dekat Shrieking Shack. beberapa kali Draco memakai mantra accio tapi tak ada hasil, itu membuat Harry jadi tampak putus asa.

"Regulus pasti marah kalau aku menghilangkan jam itu," kata Harry lesu, "padahal itu jam kesayangannya."

Tak tega melihat wajah Harry yang kuyu begitu, Draco tak menyerah. Tak hanya dengan tongkat, dia juga mencari dengan manual, hingga akhirnya, mereka menemukan apa yang mereka cari ada di tepi jalan setapak dekat dengan pembatas di Shrieking Shack. tadi mereka sempat juga berdiri lama di sana.

Begitu Draco membawakan jam itu pada Harry, wajah pemuda berkacamata itu langsung tampak sumringah.

"Thanks, Draco..." Harry memakai jam itu lagi dan memastikan kalau terkait dengan rapat.

"Kau sayang sekali dengan jam itu."

Harry tersenyum, "karena ini hadiah dari Regulus. Dan juga jam pemberian dari ibunya. Lihat... ada semboyan keluarga Black di sini. _Toujours pur._"

Memandang ukiran semboyan keluarga itu, Draco mengagumi interior jam yang tampak simple tapi elegan itu, "Regulus ternyata juga memanjakanmu, ya? Padahal aku pikir dia orang yang cuek."

"Regulus memang lebih pendiam dari pada Sirius. Dia juga yang paling jarang ada di rumah. Makanya aku tahu dialah yang sebenarnya paling sayang dengan keluarganya." Harry memandang jam tangan perak itu, "ulang tahun Regulus nanti... aku juga mau memberinya hadiah. Makanya sekarang aku menabung."

Saat itu Draco benar-benar tak merasa menyesal telah menyerahkan seluruh hatinya pada pemuda itu. Kelak, seandainya perasaan itu terbalas, Harry pasti menjadi pasangan yang sangat setia. Tapi kali ini Draco cukup puas bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Harry. Dan secepatnya, dia akan segera menyatakan perasaan ini pada si pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu. Masa kalah dengan Ron yang berani bertindak cepat? Mana harga diri seorang Malfoy kalau tak berani mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa.

.

#

.

Musim ujian pun tiba, semua murid kelas lima sepertinya tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali belajar, belajar dan belajar. Bahkan waktu jam makan di Aula Besar pun, semua membawa buku tebal sebagai nutrisi otak mereka. Hermione jelas tampak sebagai orang yang paling 'niat' di Gryffindor dalam menjalani ujian penting ini.

"Kenapa sih ujian pertama harus Ramuan?" keluh Harry saat dia dan Draco belajar di ruang rekreasi sementara Hermione dan Ron, tidak usah ditanya, ada di perpustakaan, "aku kan lemah sekali di pelajaran itu."

Draco membaca buku diktat Ramuan yang sejak tadi terbuka di satu bab. Bab yang menurut Draco paling sulit di tahun ini, "kalau tidak praktek, memang susah mau belajar ramuan. Tapi kalau praktek tanpa pengawasan... bisa jadi ledakan."

Mereka berdua begitu stress sampai tidak peduli dengan kehebohan di sudut lain ruang rekreasi itu karena tingkah polah si kembar Weasley. Harry dan Draco terus belajar sampai larut, Hermione dan Ron juga belum kembali. Tapi mendadak konsentrasi Draco buyar saat dia merasakan ada yang bersandar padanya. Ternyata Harry sudah tidur pulas, kepalanya terkulai di pundak Draco dan bukunya terjatuh ke permadani tempat mereka duduk.

"Ya ampun... sembarangan saja kalau tidur," Draco menghela nafas dan melambaikan tongkatnya hingga buku-bukunya dan juga buku-buku Harry masuk lagi ke dalam tas dan tertata rapi. Lalu Draco memapah Harry, sedangkan tasmereka berdua melayang mengikutinya.

"Hei, Draco..." seru Fred dari ujung ruangan, "jangan macam-macam, ya?" godanya sambil terkekeh.

Draco tidak menanggapi gurauan yang sangat mengena itu dan langsung menuju ke kamar. Kamar masih sepi karena Dean dan Neville juga masih belajar. Draco lalu membaringkan Harry di tempat tidur lalu menyelimuti pemuda itu. Disibaknya poni Harry dan Draco melepas kacamatanya. Wajah tidur Harry benar-benar polos seperti anak kecil. Draco tak penah bosan melihatnya.

"Setelah ujian ini... aku pasti akan mengungkapkan isi hatiku padamu, Harry... kau lihat saja nanti..." bisik Draco seraya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry dan mengecup singkat bibir pemuda itu yang sering sekali membuatnya hilang akal.

Harry sedikit kaget dengan sentuhan itu, dia memiringkan tubuhnya, merapatkan selimutnya dan tanpa di sangka, dia tersenyum dan mengigau, "... Draco..."

Jelas saja itu membuat hati Draco serasa diawang-awang. Harry mengigaukan namanya, jadi pasti pemuda itu tengah memimpikannya. Apa ini artinya jalan Draco untuk mendapatkan hati Harry terbuka lebar? Apa Harry juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Senyum terkembang di wajah Draco, "sepertinya aku memang harus segera 'mengikatnya' sebelum gadis-gadis seperti si Chang itu berusaha mendekatinya."

Sebuah rencana langsung tersusun dengan rapi di kepala Draco, "... liburan musim panas ini pasti akan menyenangkan sekali. Kita lihat saja nanti." Dan dia pun beranjak untuk tidur dan yakin kalau ujian ini sama sekali bukan masalah apalagi penghambat niatnya untuk memenangkan hati Harry Potter ini.

Mimpi Draco malam ini, adalah mimpi yang paling indah dari semua mimpi yang pernah dia alami...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Okay... chap enam. Dan chap depan... yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu, Draco en Harry bakal jadian. Makanya kalo penasaran, tetep ikutin, yaaaa *sok beken*

Ya weis, daku mau ngetik yang laennya dulu. Ripiu? *tolah toleh*

PS : Chap depan settingnya ga disekolah :)


	7. Our Time

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship (berubah seiring chapter^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 7 : Our Time**

Draco mengepak barangnya ke dalam koper. Hari ini dia akan berangkat ke rumah peristirahatan keluarga Malfoy yang berada dekat dengan pantai. Karena dia sudah dianggap dewasa dan bisa jaga diri, Lucius dan Narcissa mengizinkan dia memakai rumah peristirahatan itu bersama teman-temannya. Draco pun mengundang Harry -tentu saja-, Hermione, Ron beserta si kembar plus Ginny, juga Blaise dan Theo. Ini pasti akan jadi liburan yang sangat berbeda...

Rumah peristirahatan itu jauh lebih 'biasa' dari Malfoy Manor. Meski tetap saja termasuk dalam golongan mewah. Cottage itu terletak di bukit yang menghadap langsung ke pantai dan laut lepas, dibatasi oleh hutan yang rimbun dan tampak bersahabat. Menurut Draco, sampai batas hutan itu, cottage ini terlindungi dengan sihir, jadi mereka bebas bermain Quidditch di pantai. Selain itu, Draco juga membawa serta Dobby, peri rumah yang lumayan hyperactive untuk melayani mereka selama liburan. Meski Hermione dan Ginny meyakinkan kalau mereka sanggup memasak, Draco tetap lebih percaya pada Dobby.

Dan... liburan musim panas pun dimulai.

.

.

Hari pertama liburan, semua berpiknik di pantai. Dobby sudah membekali mereka dengan makanan ringan dan minuman segar. Para laki-laki langsung menceburkan diri ke air laut yang dingin, sementara Hermione dan Ginny memilih untuk menghabiskan sedikit waktu demi mengoleskan krim pelindung yang dibawa Hermione dari dunia muggle.

"Ronnikinkins, jangan berbuat yang macam-macam pada Miss Granger kalau kau tidak mau Mum menghajarmu dengan sendok kayunya," gurau Fred pada Ron yang bengong memandangi Hermione yang memakai baju renang. Segera saja yang lain tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat muka Ron berubah merah padam.

Mereka bermain dengan bebas di pantai pribadi itu. pasir putih dan air yang jernih membuat mereka betah berlama-lama berendam di dinginnya air. Terkadang mereka berlomba renang hingga ke karang yang cukup jauh dari tepi pantai, kadang juga menyelam. Apapun yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk menikmati cuaca awal musim panas yang bersahabat itu.

Selesai bermain di laut mereka pun menepi dan duduk-duduk santai di pasir putih yang lembut itu. Tapi segera saja Harry mengusulkan supaya mereka main Quidditch. Hermione, yang memang tidak ada ketertarikan sama sekali pada olah raga itu, lebih memilih menunggu di bawah dan melihat enam lainnya seru bermain Quidditch ala Chaser dan Keeper. Bahkan Ginny juga tampak bersemangat bertanding bersama anak laki-laki...

"Kalau sudah lapar begini, makanan terasa lebih lezat, ya?" Harry menyantap sandwich yang sudah disiapkan Dobby di keranjang piknik yang sudah disihir supaya tetap menjaga kesegaran makanan yang ada di dalamnya.

Semua duduk di pantai berpasir putih itu meyantap makan siang seadanya yang terasa luar biasa lezat. Makan di alam terbuka memang membuat makanan terasa puluhan kali lebih nikmat.

"Setelah ini kita ngapain?" kata Fred yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar melakukan suatu kehebohan bersama George.

"Ada persediaan kembang api di gudang bawah tanah. Malam nanti kita bermain kembang api sepuasnya." Usul Draco.

"Itu usul yang bagus," seru Theo penuh semangat.

Dan acara malam itu pun sudah di putuskan, pastinya setelah Hermione menetapkan jadwa esok hari sebagai jadwal mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panas bersama.

.

#

.

"Ahhh! Lelahnyaaa..." Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur setelah makan malam. Tanpa terasa, sudah tiga hari dia dan lainnya menginap di cottage milik keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Masih ada empat hari, masa kau sudah lelah?" Draco, yang berbagi kamar dengan Harry, duduk di ambang jendela yang terbuka, menampakkan laut malam yang indah.

"Habisnya Hermione memaksa menyelesaikan semua sisa tugas liburan dalam dua hari... otakku rasanya meleleh."

"Tapi kan ada bagusnya," kata Draco, "jadi sisa liburan di sini kita bisa bersenang-senang tanpa beban," Draco beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan beralih ke tempat tidur di sebelah punya Harry, "besok Fred dan George sudah merencanakan pertandingan Quidditch. Aku tidak sabar melawanmu sebagai Chaser, selama ini tiap undian, kita selalu satu tim."

Harry tertawa pelan, "yeah—kau benar. Akhirnya undian tadi kita dapat tim yang berbeda. Aku juga tidak sabar bermain Quidditch dalam tim yang sama dengan Blaise dan Theo."

Mereka berdua mengobrol seru sekali tentang Quidditch. Bahasan itu memang tidak pernah terasa membosankan bagi mereka berdua. Diiringi angin malam yang berhembus melalui jendela yang terbuka membuat dua remaja itu perlahan mulai merasa mengantuk. Tak ada seorang pun yang mau repot-repot menutup jendela kamar itu dan memilih untuk segera memejamkan mata dan menikmati malam musim panas yang diisi nyanyian suara debur ombak yang pecah di karang.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah sarapan, para pemain Quidditch; Harry, Draco, Ron, Blaise, Theo, Ginny, Fred dan George sudah siap dengan sapu mereka juga Quaffle. Sementara Hermione membawa buku tebal untuk menemaninya menunggui para penggila Quidditch. Seperti biasa, Dobby sudah menyiapkan semua pasokan makanan dan minuman, plus dia bilang akan menyiapkan bahan-bahan makanan yang segar, jadi malam nanti mereka bisa memasak di alam bebas dengan api unggun. Tentu saja, ini usulan Hermione yang sering berpiknik bersama keluarganya di gunung maupun di pantai. Tak Hermione duga, ternyata para penyihir muda itu tertarik juga untuk menikmati piknik tanpa sihir, yang berarti mereka harus memasak sendiri dengan bara api. Bahkan Draco terlihat sangat bersahabat.

Pertandingan Quidditch antara tim Harry, Blaise, Theo dan Ginny melawan tim Draco, Ron, Fred dan George pun berlangsung. Hermione duduk di pasir dan mulai membaca bukunya, sesekali dia memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan Keeper-Chaser itu. cukup seru mengingat lapangannya bukannlah tanah dan rumput melainkan laut yang membentang luas. Jadi kalau ada yang terjatuh dari sapunya, jelas akan langsung basah kuyub. Meski begitu, jatuh ke air dari ketinggian yang lumayan juga pasti terasa sakit, yang Hermione heran, kenapa yang bermain Quidditch masih tampak senang saja meski berkali-kali tercebur ke laut.

Saat Hermione selesai membaca buku tebal yang dia pangku sedari tadi itu, pertandingan Quidditch pun ikut berakhir. Semuanya turun dari sapu dan menghampiri Hermione dengan wajah yang jelas mengatakan, 'ayo makan, kami lapar!'. Dalam sekejap mata, isi dari keranjang piknik sudah keluar semua dan para remaja itu memanjakan peurt dengan makanan yang terasa sangat enak itu. Dobby memang benar-benar jago masak, begitu menurut merek.

"Asik sekali!" Harry merebahkan diri di pasir dan memandang birunya langit di atas sana. Draco duduk di sebelahnya, sedangkan yang lain memilih untuk kembali ke dalam air dan bersenang-senang di sana. "Apa kau dulu sering kemari, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Lumayan. Sebelum masuk Hogwarts, aku dan Mum sering menghabiskan liburan di sini."

"Hanya dengan Aunt Cissy?"

Draco mengangguk, "Dad dulu itu jarang sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama kami. Apalagi liburan. Paling-paling kami berkumpul bertiga kalau ada pesta natal di Manor. Itu pun sebatas demi bisnis saja."

Mendengar cerita Draco, Harry jadi merasa beruntung karena Sirius dan Regulus bukan orang yang suka dengan kehidupan high-class meski keluarga Black bukanlah keluarga bangsawan biasa.

"Tidak mau ikut terjun ke laut? Sepertinya yang lain heboh sekali," Draco berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry, "ayo!"

Harry meraih tangan itu dan mengikuti Draco kembali ke dalam air laut yang biru, bening dan segar itu...

Puas bermain di laut, semua kembali ke Cottage dan membilas diri juga berganti pakaian. Matahari sudah terbenam di ufuk Barat, membuat garis cakrawala yang terlihat dari ruang duduk Cottage itu tampak berbias jingga. Sungguh indah. Dobby memanjakan teman-teman tuan mudanya itu dengan kue-kue yang lezat juga milk tea yang segar diminum di senja hari seperti itu.

"Nah Hermione, tugasmu sekarang menjelaskan bagaimana melakukan piknik ala muggle," kata George.

Hermione tersenyum, "yakin kalian sanggup? Biasanya kan bergantung dengan sihir terus?" godanya.

"Hei! Ayolah! Ini pengalaman yang tidak datang tiap kali di liburan musim panas," kata Fred, "kami yakin bisa mengatasi semua cara muggle yang harus dilakukan."

"Well..." Hermione menyilangkan kakinya, "yang jelas, kalau kalian benar-benar ingin menikmati suasana muggle, artinya tidak ada tongkat sihir."

Yang lain mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Menyalakan api harus dengan pematik. Mendirikan tenda sendiri dan menyiapkan daging dan sayuran sendiri. Sanggup?"

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," seru Theo, "pasti bisa. Itu pasti mudah sekali."

Hermione tersenyum penuh arti, "kita lihat saja nanti."

Dan setelah menikmati teh –terlalu- sore itu, mereka semua beranjak dari duduk untuk memulai petualangan baru ala muggle. Draco dan Theo mengeluarkan tenda –pastinya tenda sihir karena tak mungkin ada barang muggle di sana-; Harry, Ron dan Blaise membawa bahan-bahan untuk acara barbeque mereka; Fred dan George membawa sisa kembang api; Hermione dan Ginny kebagian tugas membawa peralatan masak plus piring dan piranti makan lainnya. Draco harus memerintah Dobby dua kali agar peri rumah itu tidak ngotot mau ikut piknik yang berujung camping itu. Percuma saja camping ala muggle kalau ada peri rumah yang ikut.

Mereka semua berjalan menuju ke sisi hutan yang paling dekat dengan laut. Itu pun tempat yang dipilih setelah Fred dan George menyusuri seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Sampai di sana, semua segera melaksanakan tugas masing-masing. Draco, Harry, Theo dan Blaise kebagian mendirikan tenda, Ron, Fred dan George mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun. Hermione dan Ginny menyiapkan daging, ikan dan sayuran di tusuk besi –yang entah Dobby dapat dari mana-.

Seksi pendirian tenda jelas heboh sendiri karena seumur-umur baru kali ini mereka mendirikan tenda tanpa bantuan sihir. Entah berapa kali mereka terbelit tali atau salah menkaitkannya pada pasak. Hermione sampai memberi instruksi bagaimana cara mendirikan tenda yang benar. Dan tenda itu pun baru berdiri sempurna setelah tim pencari kayu kembali membawa kayu bakar yang luar biasa banyaknya.

"Kalian mau buat api unggun atau mau membakar hutan sekalian? Banyak sekali?" Hermione memandang tumpukan kayu yang dibawa oleh tiga Weasley itu.

"Kau tidak bilang kami harus membawa seberapa banyak," protes Ron.

Tak mau merusak suasana dengan pertengkaran yang sia-sia, Hermione akhirnya memberi instruksi pada Weasley bersaudara untuk menata kayu untuk membuat api unggun yang akan dipakai membakar makan malam mereka. Setelah semua selesai, Hermione mengeluarkan pematik –tak ada yang bertanya kenapa Hermione membawa pematik muggle dalam tasnya- dan menyalakan api unggun itu. Seruan yang lumayan heboh terdengar dari para penyihir yang baru sekali melihat keajaiban teknologi muggle.

"Nah—sekarang waktunya membakar!" Hermione membagikan satu tusuk besi berisi daging sapi yang berseling dengan daging ikan dan sayuran pada masing-masing orang.

Semua mengimitasi apa yang dilakukan oleh Hermione, mulai dari mengoleskan bumbu yang dibuatkan oleh Dobby, juga jarak pas untuk memanggang makan malam mereka di api unggun.

"Ternyata asik juga ya memasak makanan kita sendiri," kata Harry, "biasanya kita tinggal makan saja."

"Kau benar, Harry," kata Blaise, "sesekali ternyata memang kita harus memasak sendiri biar tidak tergantung pada peri rumah."

Sambil membolak-balik batang besi supaya makanan mereka masak merata, para remaja itu mengobrol. Entah tentang apa saja, yang penting suasana meriah. Dan setelah Hermione memastikan semua matang, mereka pun menikmati santap malam yang jelas berbeda. Karena para penyihir muda di sana tidak pernah merasakan masakan mereka sendiri, jadi makan malam ini sungguh sangat istimewa.

"Hei... ini enak juga. Ternyata aku bakat memasak," kata Ron bangga.

Hermione yang tertawa duluan, "Ron~ Ron... masakan seperti ini, anak umur enam tahun juga bisa. Kan hanya tinggal memanggang saja," dan kemudian semua tertawa.

.

"Semua sepertinya sedang over-dosis senangnya," kata Draco yang duduk di sebelah Harry sambil memandang teman-teman mereka yang asik bermain kembang api.

"Malam ini benar-benar seru. Tak salah mengundang Hermione. Rasanya meski dalam liburan sekali pun, kita bisa banyak belajar hal baru darinya."

Draco mengangguk setuju. Saat itu, tana sengaja dia bertemu pandang denga Blaise. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu memberi isyarat pada Draco dengan kepalanya, seolah menyuruh Draco untuk pergi. Tanggap dengan isyarat itu, Draco lalu berdiri.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Tak jauh dari sisi hutan ini ada mata air yang jernih sekali. Konon kolam mata airnya memancarkan pelangi kalau tersentuh sinar bulan. Malam ini bulan indah sekali. Siapa tahu kita bisa melihat pelangi itu."

Harry ikut berdiri dan membersihkan celana pendeknya, "memang sebelum ini kau tidak pernah melihatnya?"

"Mum selalu melarangku ke hutan kalau sudah malam," kata Draco sambil melepaskan jaket tipisnya, lalu tanpa bicara, dia memakaikannya pada Harry.

Kaget pada perlakuan Draco, Harry sampai tidak sempat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Akhir-akhir ini dia memang sering dibuat 'naik turun' karena perlakuan Draco padanya. Kadang pemuda pirang itu sangat dingin dan cuek, kadang bercanda, dan kadang juga mendadak jadi sangat perhatian pada Harry. Seperti barusan.

"Kenapa bengong? Ayo."

Harry pun langsung melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Draco. Dia juga sama sekali tak sadar kalau teman-temannya yang tadi heboh bermain kembang api, kini berdiri diam memandangnya dan Draco dengan cengiran lebar di wajah mereka.

Kegelapan di hutan itu anehnya terasa indah karena cahaya bulan masuk di sela-sela dedaunan yang rapat, menimbulkan efek bagaikan ada ratusan pilar cahaya temaram yang menghiasi hutan itu.

"Woow... keren," Harry memandang ke sekeliling hutan itu, pohon-pohon tampak seperti sedang mengaitkan ranting-ranting mereka membentuk semacam atap alami, "ini jauh lebih indah dari Hutan Terlarang di sekolah."

Draco mendengus, "tentu saja. setidaknya disini tidak ada centaurus atau hippogriff," katanya, "tapi kata Mum, ada satu kelompok unicorn yang tinggal di sini, berikut ada beberapa hewan sihir lainnya. Dan dulu Mum selalu bilang kalau di sini juga ada Manticore, tapi aku tidak percaya. Ku pikir dia cuma menakut-nakutiku supaya aku tidak masuk terlalu jauh ke dalam hutan."

Harry tertawa, "ternyata kau tipe yang takluk pada ibu, ya? Aku pikir kau waktu kecil itu anak yang tidak bisa diam."

"Memangnya kau?"

Mereka berdua tertawa. Draco lalu mengajak Harry kembali menyusuri jalan setapak kecil yang akan membawa mereka ke mata air di hutan itu. Ini kali pertama Draco masuk ke hutan di malam hari. Dulu dia sering ke mata air itu, tapi selalu di tengah hari, jadi ini akan jadi pertama kalinya Draco melihat pelangi sempurna yang sering diceritakan Narcissa padanya.

"Itu di sana," Draco menunjuk di kejauhan. Derah itu tampak terang di keremangan hutan ini.

Harry mengikuti langkah Draco, dan begitu sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju, segera saja Harry dipenuhi rasa takjub yang luar biasa. Di sampingnya, Draco juga berdiri dalam diam menyaksikan keindahan yang ada di depan matanya. Tampaklah sebuah mata air sejernih yang bisa mereka harapkan, kolamnya dikelilingi batuan kecil dan rerumputan hijau. Semburan air di tengah kolam mata air itu membuat riak yang tiada henti. Yang terutama adalah sebuah pelangi yang membentuk busur sempurna tampak di atas kolam itu.

"Draco... ini menakjubkan sekali..."

"Yeah. Kau benar."

Di sekitar pelangi itu tampak kerlip cahaya yang berterbangan, mungkin pixie. Mahkluk mungil itu memang suka berada di dekat mata air seperti ini. Cahaya dari sayap merekalah yang membuat tempat itu berkilauan. Draco dan Harry berjalan mendekati mata air itu dan mereka menyentuh permukaan kolam. Airnya terasa sangat sejuk, tidak terlalu dingin dan suhunya sangat pas di tengah musim panas seperti ini.

"Jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku sering memintamu mengajakku kemari, Draco. tempat ini luar biasa."

"Tak masalah," kata Draco, _"karena aku bermaksud menjadikan tempat ini sebagai tempat yang istimewa untuk kita, Harry,"_ lanjut Draco dalam hati.

Mereka duduk di tepi mata air itu dan memasukkan kaki mereka ke dalam kolam. Segar sekali rasanya. Saat mereka memandang ke atas, ternyata langit tampak begitu jelas, dedaunan sama sekali tak membentuk kanopi alam seperti di sepanjang jalan tadi, melainkan berbentuk lingkaran yang memberi pemandangan istimewa di atas mata air itu jadi taburan berjuta bintang tampak jelas dari bawah.

"Ku rasa menghabiskan malam di sini akan asik sekali," kata Harry, menikmati jutaan bintang yang berkerlip jenaka.

"Sayangnya kau tidak bisa, Harry. Menjelang fajar, tempat ini menjadi sanctuary para unicorn. Kalau ada manusia di dekatnya, mereka tidak akan mendekat. Dan kalau kita merusak aktivitas harian sekelompok unicorn, hanya Merlin yang tahu apa yang akan mereka perbuat pada kita."

Harry tersenyum geli karena Draco mengutip buku Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib dengan sempurna. Persis seperti Hermione. Menurut Harry, Draco itu sama pintarnya dengan Hermione, hanya saja si pirang itu lebih santai dan tidak begitu stress kalau sudah masuk dalam musim ujian. Kadang Harry heran, kenapa Draco bisa jadi begitu pintar? Padahal mereka nyaris menghabiskan waktu selalu bersama-sama di sekolah. Latihan Quidditch, pertandingan Quidditch, jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade, plus bagi Draco, tugasnya sebagai prefek.

"Kenapa malah melamun?"

"Ah? Oh—tidak... aku tidak sedang melamun."

"Kau benar-benar payah kalau sedang berbohong."

Melihat wajah Draco saat ini, mendadak jantung Harry yang sedari tadi berdetak normal, jadi berpacu kencang. Entah kenapa dia selalu berdebar kalau melihat Draco tersenyum, apalagi tertawa.

Sejak kenal dengan Draco, apalagi menjadi teman karibnya selama lima tahun, Harry jadi mengenal sifat pemuda pirang itu. Draco sama sekali bukan orang yang bisa tersenyum sana sini kecuali dengan orang yang dia suka. Padahal kalau dengan Ron dan Hermione, atau sedang bersama Blaise dan Theo, Draco tak begitu sering tersenyum, tertawa apalagi. Tapi kalau bersama dengan Harry, dia selalu tersenyum dan tertawa setiap saat.

"Kenapa wajahmu merah begitu? Kau demam?" Draco mengangkat tangannya dan menyentuh kening Harry, "tapi tidak panas kok."

Menyadari kalau jaraknya begitu dekat dengan Draco Harry mendadak langsung mundur sampai-sampai air di kolam itu menyiprat kemana-mana.

"Harry! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Draco mengeringkan air kolam yang mengenainya, "jangan mendadak bergerak begitu!"

"S-sorry..."

Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tampak... err— salah tingkah? Draco sendiri tak yakin pada perkiraannya itu. untuk apa salah tingkah? Harusnya kan dia yang salah tingkah, bukan Harry.

Mendapat reaksi yang seperti itu, ada percik api menyala di hati Draco. Apa mungkin... apa Harry mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya?

Memang sih, beberapa waktu belakangan ini, sejak Draco mulai gencar menunjukkan perhatian 'spesial'nya pada Harry, dia sering mendapati pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu mendadak jadi kikuk dan serba salah. Bahkan tak jarang Draco melihat wajah Harry memerah tanpa sebab. Jadi apa memang benar kalau Harry... juga suka padanya?

"Ke- kenapa kau tertawa?" Harry bingung melihat Draco yang tertawa geli padahal tidak ada yang lucu di sini.

Draco masih saja tertawa meski sekarang dia memandang lurus pada bola mata yang sangat dia suka itu, bola mata yang lugu dan terkesan polos, "... Harry— Harry... kau tahu; saat ini aku merasa seperti orang idiot."

"Hah? Maksudmu apa?"

Mencoba menghentikan tawanya yang makin tidak terkontrol, Draco pun berdehem, "maaf... bukan mauku tertawa seperti itu. Semua ini karena kamu, tahu!"

Makin tidak mengerti, Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "memang aku salah apa? Aku kan tidak melakukan kebodohan apa-apa."

"Ooh— jadi kau sadar kalau kau sering melakukan kebodohan?" tawa Draco terdengar lagi.

Saat itu, bukan marah atau kesal yang Harry rasakan, melainkan senang. Dia senang bisa mendengar suara tawa Draco yang sangat merdu di telinganya. Aneh... mungkin, tapi Harry tak bisa mengingkari apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Itu juga yang membuatnya tidak menolak saat telapak tangan Draco menyentuh sisi wajahnya.

Harry menelan ludah paksa begitu dia memandang kedua mata Draco memandang lurus padanya. Mata yang indah, mata yang kuat dan seolah memiliki kemampuan yang sama seperti _Petrificus Totalus_ yang membuat badannya tidak bisa bergerak.

"D-Draco..."

Draco tersenyum pada Harry, "maukah kau sementara ini diam dulu dan biarkan aku yang bicara?"

Lagi-lagi Harry seperti ada dalam pengaruh mantra yang membuatnya tidak bisa melawan apa yang dikatakan Draco.

"Harry... saat ini aku ingin jujur padamu. Tentang... perasaanku padamu."

Meski banyak pertanyaan berputar di kepalanya, Harry sama sekali tak bisa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya telinganya yang berfungsi dengan aktif dan terus mendengar suara Draco.

"Mungkin ini aneh bagimu. Aku pun tidak akan marah kalau kau tidak sepaham denganku, dan aku janjikan tak akan ada yang berubah dalam persahabatan kita nanti," Draco menarik nafas panjang, seumur hidup, baru kali ini dia merasa gugup, "Harry... _I love you.._."

Tiga kata terakhir yang di dengar oleh Harry terdengar seperti nyanyian Siren yang akan menarik para pelaut tenggelam ke dasar samudra. Sama seperti yang sekarang dirasakan oleh Harry. bukan raganya, namun jiwanya terasa bagaikan keluar dari tubuhnya dan melayang begitu tinggi. Ini mungkin... ah, bukan... ini pasti adalah kata-kata yang selama ini ingin Harry dengar dari Draco.

Bingung karena tak juga mendapatkan reaksi apa-apa, Draco mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Bagaimana kalau seandainya perkiraannya salah? Bagaimana kalau seandainya Harry tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Bagaimana kalau Harry ternyata hanya menganggapnya teman biasa?

Namun semua pikiran aneh itu segera terhapus begitu Draco memandang wajah Harry yang tersenyum lebar padanya. Dan kemudian terdengarlah semua suara yang seperti menenggelamkan suara lain yang ada di sekitarnya.

"I love you too... Draco..."

Entah ilusi mata atau memang para pixie di sana mengerti apa yang terjadi di antara dua pemuda itu, mendadak kerlip cahaya di sekeliling kolam mata air itu bertambah banyak dan menari mengelilingi mereka. Serbuk berkilau keperakan menghujani mereka dan membuat suasana makin terasa istimewa.

Kali ini jemari Draco bertaut dengan jemari Harry, masih ada rasa tidak percaya dalam dirinya mendengar kata-kata Harry barusan. Tapi melihat senyum yang tak jua hilang dari wajah Harry, barulah Draco yakin kalau dia tidak sedang bermimpi.

"Harry... Harry kau tidak tahu betapa kata-kata itu berarti untukku."

"Begitu juga denganku, Draco. Eem... sebenarnya aku sudah lama ingin jujur padamu. Tapi aku takut kau menganggapku aneh dan... dan kau akan menjauhiku." Harry menunduk setelah bicara.

Draco menyentuh dagu Harry dan sekali lagi menghadapkan wajah itu padanya, "itu tidak akan terjadi Harry... tidak akan. Aku tidak akan pernah menjauhimu." Kini Draco mengungkapkan keinginan terbesarnya hingga saat ini, "... Harry... boleh aku menciummu?"

Sejenak, kedua mata Harry membulat karena kaget, tapi segera, kedua mata itu kembali bersinar indah dan Harry pun memejamkan matanya sebagai jawaban 'iya'.

Percikan api di dada Draco kini menjelma menjadi kobaran yang membara begitu harapan terpendamnya selama ini akan segera terkabul. Perlahan dia menyentuh pipi Harry, dan perlahan juga dia mendekatkan diri pada pemuda yang kini telah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu... waktu seolah bergerak begitu lambat saat akhirnya bibir Draco menyentuh bibir Harry dalam sebuah kecupan yang begitu lembut. Satu sentuhan yang akan mengikat mereka... selamanya.

Saat Draco dan Harry tengah terlarut dalam sentuhan asing yang dengan segera menjadi sentuhan favorit mereka, keduanya sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sedari tadi, teman-teman mereka, semuanya mengintip dari rimbunnya pepohonan dan kegelapan hutan.

"Akhirnya... begitu saja butuh waktu lama." Kata Ron gemas.

"Yah... saking akrabnya sebagai teman, jadi sama-sama ragu," sahut Hermione. Ginny mengangguk di sebelahnya.

"Kita punya bahan baru nih, George."

"Ya, Fred. Jangan sia-siakan ini."

"Payah sekali mereka. Padahal aku dan Blaise saja tidak ribet."

Blaise mengangguk di dekat Theo. Seketika itu pandangan semua orang kini berfokus padanya dan Theo, "Apa?" tanya Blaise, "aku dan Theo memang ada hubungan khusus kok." Katanya santai seolah mengabarkan kalau besok cuaca pasti cerah.

Satu-satunya kehebohan yang terjadi adalah saat Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred dan George saling membungkam mulut yang lain supaya mereka tidak berteriak karena kaget pada informasi baru yang mengejutkan itu.

Well... setidaknya sisa malam itu berlangsung dengan damai. Dan sepertinya... cuaca esok hari memang akan benar-benar cerah.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continued**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Okay... chap tujuh setelah sekian lama. Maafkan aku yang lamaaaaaaaaaaa banget ga apdet ini fic oTL. Ada sesuatu yang bener-bener menyita perhatianku akhir-akhir ini. Tapi mulai sekarang aku bakal aktif lagi kok. Apalagi chap depan kan chap terakhir, dan... ada yang mau lemon? *kedip2* Maap juga kalo adegan 'nembak'nya ga romantis. Bukan ahli adegan romantis soalnya oTL.

Pengumuman lagi, meski masih dalam proyek 100 fic, aku mau mempersembahkan multichap lain. Selamat menikmati trailernya dulu :) Jangan lupa komennya *promosi ga kenal tempat* ehehehehe... so... Ripiu?


	8. Truth

Possesive Side

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Draco Malfoy – Harry Potter

Rate : M

Genre : Romance (Lemon Warning^^)

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

**Chapter 8 (Final) : Truth**

Setahun sudah Draco dan Harry menjalin hubungan khusus sebagai sepasang kekasih. Namun jelas masalah belum berakhir sampai di situ saja. Mereka masih harus memberi penjelasan pada kedua orang tua dan wali mereka secara langsung. Draco juga bukan tipe yang bisa menyembunyikan masalah sepenting ini dari ayah dan ibunya, Harry pun tak ingin berbohong lebih lama pada Sirius, Regulus juga Remus yang sudah menggantikan posisi orang tua baginya dengan sempurna.

Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berdua di ruang duduk Grimmauld Place. wajah mereka berdua cukup serius untuk membuat Sirius tidak datang mengganggu. Mungkin dia mengira dua pemuda itu sedang sibuk dengan tugas musim panas mereka, padahal... pikirannya itu salah besar.

"Jadi... bagaimana?" tanya Harry.

"Diamlah! Aku sedang berpikir." Draco menyibak poninya, "yang jadi pikiranku cuma Mum dan Dad. Kalau Sirius sih... aku yakin dia tidak akan menentang. Soalnya dia kan 'sama'. Regulus juga. Kalau dia bisa menerima hubungan kakaknya dengan Profesor Lupin, ku rasa dia juga bukan masalah."

"Tapi antara aku dan Sirius kan masalahnya jauh berbeda."

"Apanya? Sama saja."

Tahu kalau dia tidak akan menang adu argumentasi dengan Draco, Harry pun diam saja. Dia kembali berpikir bagaimana cara untuk bicara dengan para orang dewasa. Mereka sadar, pasti mereka akan dapat kata-kata seperti, 'kalian masih muda', atau 'apa kalian sudah yakin', dan kata-kata lainnya yang senada. Tapi mereka sudah mantab. Mereka masing-masing sudah tahu kalau pasangan mereka adalah orang yang paling tepat untuk mendampingi mereka selamanya.

"Apa kita sanggup menyembunyikannya sampai liburan natal nanti?" tanya Harry.

Draco menggeleng, "setahun sudah cukup lama. Aku tidak mau memperpanjang rahasia ini."

"_Yeah_... kau benar." Harry bersandar di sofa panjang yang dia duduki, otaknya terasa panas, hampir meleleh gara-gara memikirkan masalah ini. Tapi seperti kata Draco, makin ditunda, permasalahan ini tidak akan menemukan jalan keluarnya.

"Jadi… apa kita nekad saja?" kata Draco, sedikit terdengar putus asa, "aku sudah pikirkan segala cara, yang terbayang hanya bad ending. Jadi... lebih baik pakai cara yang jadi ciri asrama kita. Maju dulu, strategi belakangan. Semakin dipikir semakin pusing."

Mendengar itu, Harry jadi tertawa dan membuat Draco memandangnya tajam, "maaf..." kata Harry di sela tawanya, "habis, kau yang keluarganya Slytherin semua justru lebih Gryffindor dari aku yang kedua orang tua plus walinya ada di Gryffindor."

"Sialan, kau."

Harry masih cekikikan.

Melihat itu, Draco menghela nafas lalu dia pun pindah duduk ke sebelah Harry, "kalau kau tetawa terus seperti itu, aku jadi ingin membungkammu." Kemudian, tanpa kata lagi, Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan mendekatkan tubuh pemuda berkacamata itu padanya hingga dia bisa dengan mudah mencium bibir Harry yang sedari tadi mencuri konsentrasinya.

Harry sama sekali tidak menolak menerima kehangatan yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya itu. Bahkan tubuh dan jiwanya tak puas hanya dengan sentuhan ringan, dia menuntut menginginkan lebih.

Keinginan Harry itu tidak akan pernah bisa Draco tolak. Pemuda pirang itu melepaskan kacamata Harry hanya supaya dia bisa lebih leluasa menikmati sensasi yang memabukkan itu lebih lama lagi.

"Harry! Draco! Makan malam sudah siap. Turunlah!" seruan Sirius terdengar nyaring.

Itu membuat Harry dan Draco buru-buru melepaskan diri. Mungkin Sirius pakai mantra _sonorus_ jadi suaranya menggelegar begitu, atau memang dasarnya suara pria itu sangat kencang.

Setelah memastikan penampilan mereka rapi, Harry dan Draco pun akhirnya keluar dari ruang duduk dan menuju ke ruang makan. Di sana sudah ada Sirius dan juga Remus. Regulus? Dia lembur ke Kementrian.

Draco sering heran, kenapa justru Regulus yang jarang di rumah, sedangkan Sirius, kaala divisi satu departemen keamanan di Kementrian Sihir justru selalu ada di rumah setiap kali dia datang berkunjung. Tapi Draco tak mau ambil pusing bertanya, karena jawaban pertama dari pertanyaannya pada Sirius bertahun lalu hanya berbunyi, "sudahlah—yang penting kan statusku masih pekerja di Kementrian dan dapat gaji".

Cukup mencurigakan untuk Draco, tapi sekali lagi, biarkan saja.

Draco dan Harry duduk berhadapan dengan Sirius dan Remus. Kreacher segera menghidangkan makan malam. saat itu, mata Draco tak lepas memandang dua orang di depannya. Dari Harry dia tahu kalau Sirius dan Profesor Lupin juga menjalin hubungan khusus mereka sejak masa sekolah dan terus awet sampai sekarang. Mau tak mau Draco jadi kagum juga. Di balik sikap serampangan Sirius, pria berambut hitam panjang itu tampak sangat perhatian dan sayang pada Profesor Lupin. Dalam hati Draco berharap kalau kelak, dia dan Harry bisa seperti itu.

.

"Jadi..." Harry berdiri di depan perapian saat mengantar Draco pulang setelah makan malam karena lusa mereka akan berangkat ke Hogwarts untuk menyelesaikan tahun terakhir pendidikan formal mereka, "kau akan bicara dengan orang tuamu, besok?"

Draco mengangguk, "kau tunggu kabarku. Aku akan mengirim Dobby, dia akan menyampaikan pesanku tentang apa yang harus kau lakukan. Okay?"

Harry mengangguk, "semoga lancar saja."

"Aku juga berharap sama." Draco mengusap sisi wajah Harry, "sampai besok." Dan Draco pun menghilang ditelan kobaran api hijau.

Setelah itu, Harry pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk mengecek barang-barang yang mau dia bawa ke Hogwarts. Tapi belum lagi sampai di kamarnya, saat dia melewati ruang baca di lantai dua, dia mendengar suara orang berbincang, pastinya Sirius dan Remus, tak ada orang lagi di rumah ini. Dari tempatnya berdiri, dia bisa melihat Sirius sedang tertawa bersama Remus. Entah apa yang membuat mereka tertawa seperti itu, tapi Harry selalu senang melihat dua orang yang sangat dia sayangi itu merasa bahagia.

Tanpa sadar Harry ikut tersenyum melihat Sirius kini mengecup singkat bibir Remus, keduanya kembali tertawa pelan dan melanjutkan obrolan entah apa itu.

"_Andai aku dan Draco bisa seperti mereka. Pasti menyenangkan."_ Batin Harry, dan dia pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke kamarnya di lantai tiga.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Harry terlonjak kaget dari tidurnya karena mendadak mendengar suara seperti letusan di dalam kamarnya. Buru-buru dia memakai kacamatanya karena dia tahu kalau yang datang adalah Dobby, peri rumah keluarga Malfoy.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir. Dobby membawa surat dari Master Draco Malfoy, sir. Dobby mengantarkan dengan cepat dan menunggu jawabannya, sir."

Harry menerima surat dari peri rumah hyperactive itu, "dasar Draco, memangnya dia pikir peri rumah itu burung hantu pos atau bagaimana?" gumamnya.

Lalu dia pun membaca surat dari Draco itu dan segera saja jantungnya berdetak kencang. Bagaimana tidak... Lucius dan Narcissa ingin bertemu dengannya dan membahas tentang masalah ini secara langsung. Jadi Draco sudah bicara dengan kedua orang tuanya? Bukannya kata Draco dia akan bicara hari ini?

Kepala Harry mendadak pusing. Dia tidak siap kalau harus bertatap muka langsung dengan Lucius dan Narcissa secepat ini.

"Mister Harry Potter, sir, Dobby diminta menyampaikan kalau Master Lucius Malfoy menunggu anda saat makan siang, sir. Dobby menunggu jawaban Mister Harry Potter, sir, dan dia terus menunggu, sir."

Pusing di kepalanya makin bertambah karena suara Dobby yang melengking tinggi, tanpa sadar, Harry pun menjawab, "baiklah. Sampaikan kalau aku akan datang."

Dobby membungkuk begitu rendah hingga keningnya beradu dengan permadani di kamar Harry, "Dobby akan menyampaikannya pada Master Lucius Malfoy, sir." Dan dengan bunyi 'TAR' kencang, Dobby pun menghilang.

Saat itu Harry langsung menepuk keningnya keras sekali sampai jadi kemerahan, "bodooooh! Apa yang sudah aku lakukaaan! Aku belum siap dan sembarangan saja menyetujui 'undangan' ini." Harry mengajak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Dia pun langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan buru-buru mandi. Dan langsung turun ke ruang duduk dimana biasanya Sirius atau Remus berada sebelum makan pagi. Tapi rupanya yang ada di sana bukan Sirius, tapi Regulus.

"Harry? Tumben sekali jam segini kau sudah turun?" tanya Regulus.

Harry, yang lumayan kaget melihat Regulus ada di rumah, masuk dalam ruangan itu, "er... hanya bangun sedikit lebih pagi. Apa hari ini kau libur?"

Regulus mengangguk, "yeah... setelah dipaksa kerja rodi berbulan-bulan, aku dapat cuti tiga hari."

Harry duduk di sofa yang berhadapan denga Regulus, "selama liburan musim panas kali ini, aku jarang sekali bertemu denganmu. Bisa dihitung dengan jari," katanya.

"Kalau kau sudah bekerja di Kemetrian, kau juga akan merasakan hal yang sama denganku atau Sirius," Regulus bersandar di sofa dan meminum teh di cangkir yang sedari tadi dia pegang, "apa kau ada rencana keluar hari ini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, medadak Harry jadi salah tingkah, "err... aku diundang keluarga Malfoy untuk makan siang."

Regulus hanya berkomentar, "Oh," singkat. Makin membuat Harry bingung harus bicara apa. Regulus memang bukan tipe pembicara seperi Sirius, tapi itu justru yang membuat Harry jadi mati kutu di depannya. Diamnya Regulus itu seperti perintah non-verbal yang menyuruh Harry untuk mengatakan apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Emm... Regulus... sebenarnya aku di undang ke sana itu untuk membahas masalah antara aku dan Draco." kata Harry, menyerah di tengah hening yang mengintimidasinya itu.

Regulus meletakkan cangkirnya di meja, "kalian berdua ada masalah? Tumben sekali kalian berantem."

"Bukan... bukannya bertengkar," kata Harry, "tapi... emm..." Harry yakin Regulus sudah tahu alasannya, kalau tidak, mata Regulus tidak akan menatap langsung padanya, "aku dan Draco... saat ini sedang menjalin hubungan khusus... seperti Sirius dan Remus." dia pun menunduk.

Sekali lagi hening nyaring di antara mereka, sampai akhirnya Regulus beerdiri untuk menghampiri Harry dan menepuk kepala pemuda itu. "Harry, aku senang kau jujur. Kau tahu... Sirius sudah hampir gila karena penasaran pada hal ini."

"Eh?" Harry mengangkat wajahnya. Dia tertegun melihat senyum Regulus yang senilai ribuan galleon karena begitu langkanya.

Regulus memberi isyarat dengan kepalanya supaya Harry menoleh ke arah pintu masuk ruangan itu, di mana kini ada Sirius dan Remus yang berdiri di sana.

"Sirius... Remus..."

Dua pria itu masuk dan berdiri di dekat Harry, "dasar anak bodoh. Kenapa sih kalau dengan Regulus kau selalu saja kalah dengan cepat dan bisa mengakui semua yang kau rasakan? Sedang padaku kau tidak begitu." Protes Sirius.

"Aku... aku..."

Saat itu Remus yang bicara, "pasti rasanya tidak enak kalau harus menyembunyikan semua ini, kan?" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Harry dengan lembut, "harusnya kau katakan saja, itu akan lebih membuatmu lega."

"Tapi... tapi aku tidak mau membuat kalian kecewa. Aku..."

Sirius mengacak rambut Harry sekuat tenaga, "anak bodoh! Kapan kau pernah mengecewakan kami, hah? Nilai-nilaimu bagus, kau jadi Kapten Quidditch. Apalagi yang bisa kami minta darimu?" kata pria berambut hitam panjang itu.

"Itu benar, Harry. Kau sudah memberi kami yang terbaik darimu, dan karena itu juga, kami tidak berhak menghalangi jalan yang akan membuatmu bahagia," kata Regulus, "kau sudah dewasa dan aku pribadi yakin kau sudah berpikir masak-masak sebelum mengambil keputusan ini."

Harry memandang tiga pria dewasa yang selama ini selalu menjadi sosok yang paling dia hormati di muka bumi ini. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, airmatanya jatuh menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Sudah sudah, jangan menangis!" kata Remus, "kau kan sudah tujuh belas tahun."

Harry mengangguk dan mengeringkan wajahnya.

"Nah— apa kau sudah siap untuk bertemu dengan keluarga Malfoy nanti?" tanya Sirius.

"Well... sebenarnya tidak yakin juga sih." Kata Harry lirih.

Saat itu Sirius menepuk punggung Harry, "tenang saja. kalau si Lucius itu tidak setuju, nanti aku culik Draco supaya kalian bisa kawin lari."

Mau tak mau, Harry jadi tertawa saat melihat Regulus menghantam kepala Sirius dengan kepalan tangannya. Saat seperti ini, Harry sungguh bersyukur memiliki tiga orang itu sebagai keluarganya.

.

Saatnya untuk datang ke undangan makan siang dari keluarga Malfoy. Regulus mengusulkan supaya Harry memakai pakaian semi formal karena pembicaraan seperti ini tidak mungkin dilakukan di meja makan. Jadi pasti akan jadi 'rapat' yang lumayan menegangkan.

Setelah mendapat ucapan 'good luck' bagaikan prajurit yang akan maju ke garis depan, Harry pun mengambil sejumput bubuk floo dan akhirnya menuju ke Malfoy Manor. Medan perang yang sesungguhnya.

Sesampainya di sana, Harry sudah ditunggu oleh Draco.

"Kau OK? Wajahmu sepucat muka banshee."

"Memangnya kau pernah melihat banshee?"

"Belum sih, tapi ku rasa mirip," kata Draco, "ayo! Mum juga Dad sudah menunggumu di ruang kerja."

"_Jadi memang benar perkiraan Regulus. Mati aku..." _batin Harry merana. Dia pun mengikuti Draco keluar dari ruang duduk dan menuju ke ruang kerja Lucius yang ada dekat dengan tangga. Sebelum Draco membuka pintu, mereka berdua menarik nafas panjang dan memantabkan hati.

Dan pintu pun terbuka.

Di dalam ruang kerja itu, sudah ada Narcissa, yang duduk dengan anggun dan tersenyum, juga Lucius yang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya dengan wajah sedatar dan sedingin padang es.

Draco dan Harry duduk di sofa bersama Narcissa. Harry benar-benar tidak berani memandang langsung mata kedua Malfoy senior itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.

Detik jam terdengar seperti suara lonceng di menara jam Hogwarts karena kesunyian yang menyesakkan ini. Sesekali Harry melirik Draco yang sepertinya memaang wajah seyakin dan seteguh mungkin pada pendiriannya. Ingin rasanya meniru, tapi Harry tahu dia tidak bisa.

"Jadi..."

Jantung Harry nyaris melompat saat mendengar suara Lucius yang mendadak begitu. Dia pun emmandang sang kepala keluarga Malfoy yang juga balik memandangnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan Draco itu benar?"

Harry menelan ludah dengan paksa sebelum dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, "y-ya, sir."

Kalau saja pandangan bisa membunuh, Harry yakin dia sudah mati dari tadi. Tapi Harry juga tidak kuasa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pria berambut pirang platinum panjang itu, karen kalau dia melakukannya, dia akan dianggap pengecut, dan Harry tidak mau dianggap seperti itu. Terlebih oleh keluarga Draco.

"Lalu... apa kalian sudah memikirkan apa konsekuensinya? Bagaimana pendapat masyarakat tentang kalian nanti? Tak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau ada pihak-pihak yang akan mengucilkan kalian."

"Lucius..." Narcissa hendak menengahi, tapi tidak jadi. Dia pun membiarkan suaminya bicara.

"Aku sudah memutuskannya, Dad. Aku tahu Harry orang yang tepat untuk mendampingiku. Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin."

Lucius diam lagi, matanya masih terus memandang Harry. Dia kagum, karena pemuda berkacamata itu masih berani beradu pandang dengannya. Paling tidak tekadnya kuat. Tapi itu saja tidak menggoyahkan hati Lucius.

"Mr Potter, kau pasti tahu kalau Draco adalah anak tunggal dari keluarga Malfoy generasi ini."

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan kau pasti juga tahu kalau setelah lulus dari Hogwarts, Draco akan mulai memikul tanggung jawab sebagai calon kepala keluarga ini; bukan begitu?"

Lagi-lagi Harry hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Artinya—keberadaanmu di samping Draco bisa membawa dampak yang buruk bagi keluarga ini." Kali ini mata Lucius mengarah pada putra semata wayangnya yang masih tetap tampak tenang, _"ternyata dia memang sudah dewasa." _Batinnya. Lalu Lucius memandang Narcissa yang menganggukkan kepalanya, maka Lucius pun berdiri dan mengitari meja kerjanya.

"Tugasku sebagai kepala keluarga Malfoy saat ini adalah memastikan kalau tak ada masalah di dalam keluargaku dan juga memastikan kalau masa depan keluarga ini akan tetap berlanjut." Dia berdiri di sebelah istrinya, "tapi—kalau aku merenggut kebahagiaan anakku sendiri, itu sama artinya kalau aku sudah gagal menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik."

Mendengar itu, baik Harry maupun Draco serentak memandang Lucius. Ada kilat rasa tidak percaya yang amat sangat di mata mereka. Terlebih saat seulas senyum muncul di wajah pria itu. Draco bahkan yakin kalau dia sedang melihat ilusi. Selama tujuh belas tahun hidupnya, baru kali ini dia melihat ayahnya tersenyum.

"Wah wah, Lucius. Sepertinya kau harus mengambilkan mereka Ramuan Penenang. Lihat, muka mereka sudah pucat pasi seperti mau pingsan begitu," ujar Narcissa sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Ya—aku rasa memang harus begitu," kata Lucius.

Akhirnya Draco duluan yang tersadar kalau dia tidak sedang berhalusinasi, "D-Dad serius?"

"Untuk apa aku main-main dengan masalah seperti ini?" Lucius menyibak jubah sutranya, "untuk saat ini, semua orang tua pasti menginginkan yang terbaik untuk anak mereka, dan itulah yang kami lakukan. Draco... kami yakin kau sudah bisa menentukan jalan hidupmu sendiri tanpa campur tangan kami. Dan kami akan selalu bangga padamu."

Segera Draco beranjak dari duduknya untuk memeluk sang ayah, _"thanks, Dad... thank you so much..." _Lalu dia beralih memeluk ibunya, _"you too, Mom."_

Narcissa mengusap wajah putranya, "asal kau bisa berjanji pada kami, kalau kau akan menjaga hubunganmu dengan Harry untuk selamanya. Kami tidak mau mendengar kata putus dalam hubungan ini."

Draco berdiri tegak dan memandang Harry, "Mum dan Dad bisa tenang, aku belum terlalu gila untuk melepaskan Harry dari sisiku." Dia mengulurkan tangannya pada Harry yang berjalan mendekat padanya, lalu Draco merangkul pundak pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu, "aku akan selalu bersamanya. Bahkan maut pun tidak akan bisa memisahkan kami."

.

Selesai makan malam, Lucius dan Narcissa berpamitan karena mereka harus pergi menghadiri pernikahan anak dari salah seorang rekanan kerja Lucius di Kementrian. Jadilah, Harry hanya berdua dengan Draco di Manor yang megah itu. Plus, sekarang dia sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di kamar Draco. Merlin! Kamar pribadi Draco...

"Err... jadi sekarang kita ngapain?" kata Harry mendadak jadi salah tingkah sendiri. Dia sadar benar kalau saat ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk masuk ke babak serius dalam hubunganya dan Draco. Memang—setahun kemarin, mereka berjanji pada diri mereka sendiri supaya tidak melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar pelukan atau ciuman. Tapi sekarang, setelah mengantongi restu dari orang tua dan wali mereka, untuk apa menahan diri lagi?

Draco lalu duduk di sebelah Harry dan merangkul pinggang kekasihnya itu, "kalau kau masih ragu... aku masih sabar menunggu kok." Kata Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "aku tidak ragu... hanya saja... apa tidak masalah kalau kita... err..."

Tersenyum melihat wajah merah Harry, Draco pun mencium singkat bibir pemuda itu, "Mum dan Dad sedang tidak ada di rumah, peri rumah di larang masuk kamar majikan apabila ada orangnya. Jadi... kapan lagi kesempatan ini akan datang?"

Mengakui kalau apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco itu benar, Harry akhirnya mengangguk, "baiklah, Draco... jadikan aku milikmu... seutuhnya." Dia tersenyum dan memejamkan mata saat Draco mencium bibirnya dengan sangat lembut.

Ciuman lembut itu berubah menjadi sentuhan yang menuntut. Draco menaklukan Harry dengan segera dan membuat pemuda itu menerima apapun yang dilakukannya. Lalu dengan mudah, Draco membimbing Harry berdiri dan menuju ke tempat tidur tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Tubuh Harry segera terbaring di tempat tidur king's size, Draco memeluknya begitu erat dan memperdalam ciuman itu. Harry sampai kewalahan dibuatnya. Harry sedikit tersentak saat merasakan tangan Draco menyusup ke balik pakaiannya, menyentuh kulitnya yang terasa panas. Sentuhan asing itu segera saja terasa akrab di tubuh Harry. Draco menyentuhnya dengan begitu hati-hati, seolah dia adalah vas antik yang akan pecah jika disentuh terlalu lama.

Perlahan tapi pasti, satu per satu helai kain mulai meninggalkan tubuh dua pemuda itu, mulai dari jubah, kemeja, hingga kaus. Bahkan kacamata Harry entah ada dimana. Dan akhirnya helai terakhir pun lepas sudah, menampakkan sosok sejati mereka, sama seperti ketika saat mereka terlahir di dunia ini.

Draco memandang tubuh Harry di bawahnya. Dia mengusap wajah Harry yang sedikit merona merah. Kulit Harry yang kecoklatan terbakar matahari tampak kontras dengan kulit Draco yang putih pucat, namun bagi mereka, itu adalah perpaduan yang sempurna. Sesempurna kebersamaan mereka hari ini.

Tak mau membuang waktu percuma, Draco mulai menikmati hidangan lezat yang menggugah seleranya itu. mulai dari bibir, turun ke leher, lurus menuju perut Harry yang terbentuk sempurna. Tubuh seorang atlit yang membuatnya tampak begitu proposional di mata Draco.

Harry memejamkan mata, membiarkan rasa panas berkumpul di perutnya dan menyebar kembali ke seluruh jiwanya. Memabukkan, menggairahkan... Harry tak bisa lepas dari jerat pesona ini.

"Harry..." desah Draco saat dia melihat Harry dengan pasrah membiarkan dirinya memanja bagian yang tak pernah tersentuh sebelumnya.

Hanya erangan yang terdengar dari Harry saat Draco memanja sisi tubuhnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Dia merasa melambung ke langit tinggi tiap kali Draco menyentuhnya. Panas membakar semakin membutakan pikiran Harry. Yang dia inginkan sekarang hanyalah Draco... hanya Draco.

Mendengar suara erangan Harry yang mekin menjadi, Draco makin tak bisa menahan diri lagi, sentuhan lembutnya dengan cepat berubah liar. Dia ingin mendengar lebih, ingin menelan semua suara yang dikeluarkan dari bibir Harry. Saat sebelah tangannya sibuk memanja sang kekasih hati, tangan Draco yang lain memeluk erat pinggang Harry dan dia pun menciumi leher Harry.

Itu membuat tubuh Harry bergerak liar dalam pelukan Draco. Terseret dalam arus berbahaya dan menghanyutkan, membawanya semakin mendekat pada jurang yang pasti akan menenggelamkannya. Dan Harry merasakan tubuhnya mendadak melambung tinggi dan dengan cepat kembali terhempas ke bumi. Ada getaran dahsyat yang mengalir keluar tanpa bisa dia cegah...

Draco memandang wajah Harry saat kekasihnya itu selesai menikmati puncaknya yang pertama. Bulir keringat menetes di pelipis Harry, dan rambut hitamnya semakin berantakan. Membuat Draco makin terpesona.

Langkah berikutnya Draco kembali memanja bagian lain tubuh Harry yang belum tersentuh dengan jemarinya.. Dia bergerak begitu perlahan, tak ingin Harry kesakitan. Dia berhenti saat kedua tangan Harry melingkar di lehernya dan memeluknya begitu erat.

"It's okay, Draco..." Kata Harry lirih.

Draco pun kembali memanja Harry, sangat perlahan, hingga pemuda itu terbiasa dengan sentuhan itu. Satu demi satu Draco mengukirkan bukti cintanya di tubuh Harry, merasakan bagaimana tubuh pemuda itu bereaksi dengan gerak jemarinya. Satu sentuhan singkat, Draco merasa gerak tubuh Harry yang mendadak menjadi liar tak terkendali, hingga sekali lagi Draco merasakan kalau Harry sekali lagi sudah merasakan titik tertinggi dari sentuhan itu.

Setelah tubuh Harry kembali rileks, Draco mengecup lembut bibir pemuda itu, juga memberinya ciuman-ciuman singkat di bagian yang bisa dia jangkau, semata untuk mengalihkan perhatian Harry dari rasa sakit yang pasti akan datang setelah ini. Dan benar saja, Harry kembali memeluk erat Draco dengan tubuh yang mengejang saat Draco memulai babak akhir dari kebersamaan mereka ini.

Diusapnya wajah Harry dan diciumnya bibir pemuda itu, "tak apa... kita jalan perlahan saja."

Harry mengangguk, dia menarik nafas panjang dan kemudian memberi izin pada Draco untuk melanjutkan apa yang tertunda. Sekarang, Harry sudah siap menerima kehadiran Draco dalam dirinya.

Seolah tak peduli pada arus waktu yang terus berjalan di sekeliling mereka, Draco membawa Harry perlahan menyusuri sisi dunia yang sama-sama asing bagi mereka. semuah dunia yang menyesatkan namun anehnya menyatukan mereka.

Draco tak melepaskan Harry sedetikpun, merasakan nafas Harry yang memburu yang menyentuh kulitnya, menikmati suhu tubuh mereka yang bertaut dalam panas yang serupa. Draco ingin menjadikan momen ini abadi, hingga akhirnya mereka berdua terhempas ke dunia tanpa warna, bagai tanpa udara namun begitu nyamannya. Entah berapa lama mereka menenggelamkan diri dalam dunia itu, rasanya tak ingin mengakhiri kebersamaan yang sempurna itu, namun karena mereka tahu ini tak akan menjadi yang terakhir, mereka pun membiarkan arus itu berlalu dan menepikan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata...

Terbaring lelah namun merasa bagai baru saja dilahirkan kembali, Harry merapat pada Draco dan menyandarkan kepala di pundak pemuda pirang itu dan membiarkan Draco memeluknya. Terasa sangat nyaman. Akhirnya Harry menemukan tempat dimana dia bisa bermanja.

"Tidurlah! Kau pasti lelah. Akan aku bangunkan sebelum makan malam."

Harry mengangguk, membiarkan Draco menyelimutinya hingga pundak. Dia pun memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan dalam pelukan Draco, "...-ve -ou..." gumamnya tak jelas di tengah kantuk yang melanda.

Draco tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Harry, "I Love You too, Harry..."

Dan itu adalah awal dari hari-hari baru mereka. dan Draco makin bertekad akan membuktikan kalau janjinya untuk tidak akan meninggalkan Harry bukanlah bualan semata. Hmm... mungkin sepasang cincin bisa mengukuhkan ikatan mereka. Dan sebelum memjamkan mata, Draco membuat catatan khusus di otaknya supaya dia menghubungi pembuat perhiasan kepercayaan keluarga Malfoy untuk membuat sepasang cincin yang akan menjadi bukti kesungguhan mereka.

Well... itu pekara nanti, saat ini, Draco terlalu tergoda oleh kehangatan Harry dan dengan segera, dia pun lelap dibuai mimpi yang sangat indah...

.

#

.

Tahun ajaran baru dimulai. Harry dan Draco berangkat sendiri ke King's Cross, karena mereka sudah dewasa. Sudah bukan waktunya diantar oleh orang tua. Di sana mereka bertemu dengan Ron, Hermione, Blaise dan Theo. Tapi dua Slytherin yang akrab dengan mereka itu memutuskan untuk mencari kompartemen sendiri. Jadilah, Harry dan Draco satu kompartemen dengan Hermione dan Ron.

"Jadi... bagaimana liburan kalian?" tanya Hermione, "aku sibuk mempelajari departemen-departemen di Kementrian Sihir."

"Aku pergi ke Rumania karena Charlie akhirnya mau mengajariku sedikit cara merawat naga."

"Kalau kalian?" tany ahar pada Harry dan Draco yang entah kenapa, sejak tadi terus tersenyum, "well... ku rasa liburan kalian berjalan sangat baik sekali." Kata Hermione.

"Yeah... amat sangat baik," ujar Draco.

"Apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan pada kami!" tuntut Hermione.

Dengan senang hati, Harry menceritakan apa yang terjadi di akhir musim panas. Saat dimana Harry dan Draco mendapatkan restu dari keluarga mereka. jadi kini, status mereka sudah naik tingkat menjadi tunangan.

Ron tertawa terbahak-bahak, "_mate_, kalau begini caranya, artinya aku tinggal tunggu undangan untuk makan enak di pernikahan kalian," katanya.

Hermione juga jadi tak bisa berhenti tersenyum, "selamat, kalian berdua. Semoga harapan kalian jadi kenyataan dan tidak ada yang akan memisahkan kalian."

Saat itu Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "tenang saja, Hermione. Lalat pun tidak akan aku biarkan mendekat padanya."

"Biarkan dia. KU rasa sifat gombalnya baru kelihatan sekarang," kata Harry sok cuek. Tapi itu justru jadi tanda kalau dia senang-senang saja mendengar rayuan gombal ala Draco itu.

Kereta Hogwarts Express pun melaju kencang membawa para murid untuk menempuh pendidikan mereka. Menempuh perjalanan hidup yang masih teramat panjang. Namun jika bersama dengan orang-orang yang disayangi, meski duri memenuhi setapak menuju masa depan, semua akan baik-baik saja.

Jika bersama orang yang disayangi, tak akan ada pintu yang bisa menghalangi kebahagiaan yang menunggu jauh di depan sana...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA BISA AKU TAMATKAAAAN! *terpuruk*

Maafkan apdet yang kelewat lama ini, ada sesuatu yang bikin mood aku bener-bener ancur. Dan makasih buat semua yang udah ngedengerin curhat aku. Terutama awan_angel :3

Nah—Semoga fic ini tidak berakhir dengan jelek karena jujur aku lagi ga mood banget bikin lemon *dihajar*

Dan... ada yang mau ripiu?


End file.
